


Beaver's Twigs

by Canadian_BuckBeaver



Category: Undertail - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alphdyne - Freeform, Alphyne, Alternate Universe - Dusttale, Alternate Universe - Swapfell, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, BDSM, Cock Rings, Collars, Cooking, Cooking Lessons, Date Night, Dildos, Dom Papyrus, Dom Sans, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tentacles (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Ectoplasm, F/F, F/M, Fellcest - Freeform, Female Reader, Grillby's, HoneyKetchup, Implied/Referenced Incest, Jealousy, Kidnapping, M/M, Masochist, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Medical Play, Mpreg, OC, OCs - Freeform, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Other, Own Characters - Freeform, Poisonberry - Freeform, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader-Insert, Robot Napstablook, Rough Sex, SF!Alphyne, Sex, Sex Toys, Sibling Incest, Spicyhoney - Freeform, Suggestive Themes, Swapcest - Freeform, Swapfell, Tentacles, Underfell Grillby, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Yandere, Yandere Papyrus, candle wax, demonsona, dustberry - Freeform, edgeberry, escape room, monstersona, rottenberry, sansby - Freeform, self shipping, sexy play times, stonerbros.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 09:47:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 76
Words: 61,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9542342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadian_BuckBeaver/pseuds/Canadian_BuckBeaver
Summary: Hey everyone!I recently opened up my Tumblr for some requests.  I was thinking maybe I'd get 1 or 2... but I'm still working through them.  So this would be a constant WIP.Beware the story with rape/non-con elements: Alphys/Gaster, Fellcest, the ErrorInk at Ch. 24, the Edgeberry in Ch. 28. Please avoid if triggered or uncomfortable.Anyways, enjoy and please tell me what you think.https://www.tumblr.com/blog/canadian-buckbeaver





	1. FoxTale - Edgeberry and HoneyMustard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edgeberry and HoneyMustard visit a new AU, FoxTale, where they meet Boo, the Foxy Sans. But trouble is brewing in paradise and some troublesome Temmies look to take full advantage of that.
> 
> Wasn't a request but a gift to theshippingcharacter on Tumblr.  Great artist (especially their Edgeberry).  Check out if over 18!  Show them some love!

 

The day that things that had changed had started off as almost any other.  Berry had woke up bright and early, and had changed into his battle body as Slim had slumbered.  During the time it took to wake Stretch, they were already late in meeting the others.  Berry had pushed his elder brother out the door and had ran down the grass path ahead of him as Stretch jogged beside him, easily keeping pace with the ball of energy. It still took some time to get to their meeting place but, to Berry’s dismay, the others were already there.

“EDGE!” Berry called out in joy, bounding over to the sharp skeleton and leaping into his arms, clanking their teeth together before the other skeleton could say no to the surprise kiss.

Edge growled at the smaller skeleton but returned the kiss.  “You two are late,” he rumbled, his arms still full of Berry.

Berry’s face fell.  Whenever Edge had to wait he would be cross for the rest of the day.  And now it would be at him… “I’m sorry Edge,” he said, “I couldn’t get my brother up and…”

“Doesn’t matter,” Edge harshly cut him off, gently lowering him to the ground, “because of that we are now late on meeting the other.” he looked away from where Red and Stretch were exchanging puns and laughing to each other.  He didn’t know how they could afford to be so laid back.  Especially his brother.  He of all monsters knew better.

Berry lowered his eyes.  “I… I see….” Hating how his voice was already cracking and tears threatening to drip.  Edge made him feel so young some days.  “Shall we go?” he asked looking up at his tall boyfriend.

Edge didn’t respond to Berry.  Let’s go Red!” he called out, “before they think that we aren’t showing up!”

“heh.  sure thing, boss.” Red responded with a jagged smile, walking over to Edge’s side in an instant.  He grabbed Edge’s hand, and Stretch’s, who in turn grabbed Berry’s.  Berry lifted his hand to Edge’s who huffed before grabbing his.  Berry felt his soul fall.  He hated days when Edge was like this.  Stretch had always said that Berry deserved better than Fell!Papyrus.  And he only saw the days when Edge was like this.  He never saw the days where Edge would be sweet and soft, cuddle with him and kiss him without being asked.  These days only happened on days that Stretch wasn’t with them.

Feeling magic spark across his body he closed his eyes, feeling a sharp yank as he was teleported across time and space.

He landed with a soft bump.  Finally opening his eyes he looked around.  The universe, although similar to his and Stretch’s looked to have a little more forest than their universe, and were those burrows?  Before he could ponder anymore or ask he heard a voice, similar to Classic Sans say “Hey guys. ‘sup?”

Spinning around he saw another skeleton.  Although now used to seeing different versions of himself across the universes he was always surprised to see how different everyone was.  This Sans (obviously a Sans) still had a lazy air about him, and that languid smile.  He wore full pants, shoes and of course that signature jacket and white shirt.  But this Sans had two metal hands and, most surprisingly, a full bushy fox tail and two pointed fox ears.  Berry could only stare.  Wow!  A skeleton with ears!  So cool~

Red turned to everyone.  “guys.  meet Boo, the Sans from FoxTail.  Boo meet Berry and Stretch.  you already know my brother.”

Stretch outstretched his hand, “it’s a pleasure to meet you Boo.”  He said.

Boo took his hand and twin whoopee cushion noises sounded.  Immediately Boo, Stretch and Red started laughing hysterically while Edge glowered and Berry fumed.  Stretch could be so immature!  How rude!  He had thought he had talked to Stretch about that.

Once the laughs had died down Edge spoke up.  “Now that everyone has been ‘properly’ introduced,” he said sarcastically, “do you mind showing us around?”

Boo snorted at Edge’s attitude.  “What’s bugging his bones?” he asked beginning to walk and gesture to the others to follow him.

Stretch smirked.  “my brother and i were a little late meeting up with his royal highness.” He said.

Boo laughed a little.  “And you survived the encounter?” he asked jokingly.  He turned to Edge, “You’ll learn one of these days you need to go with the flow.  Let things slide.”

Edge snorted and Red just shook his head.  “i’ve been telling him that for years.  won’t listen.”

Berry looked up at his boyfriend.  He looked really angry today.  Perhaps something had happened with Red… he longingly looked at Edge’s gloved hand.  He wanted Edge to hold his hand and walk with him.  Perhaps it would be better if he didn’t ask.

As Boo showed them around FoxTail, Edge walked closer to Berry and with him, rather than ahead.  It was shortly after passing their version of Snowdin that Berry felt Edge gently push into his hand and entwine their fingers together.

He felt his soul pulse.  Perhaps this wouldn’t be such a bad visit after all.

* * * * *

“And this here is Waterfall…” Boo said, gesturing out at the planks and the slightly glowing water.  Berry had always considered this place romantic.  The glowing water, the echo flowers, the ‘stars’… looking up at his boyfriend he was consumed with the want of a kiss.  Just a single kiss.  That was all.

Berry looked up at Edge he appeared almost bored of the tour but was still holding his hand.  Perhaps…

“Edge,” he started to speak, causing the taller to look down at him, “can I have a kiss, please?”

Red, Boo and Stretch continued walking along the path, not waiting for the couple.  This would be the perfect time.  “No.” Edge said simply, withdrawing his had from Berry’s and walking to catch up with the others.

Berry immediately felt hurt, his soul twitching in his chest.  Was Edge’s day that bad?  He ran to catch up to him and quickly got in his way.  “Oh come on, Edgie!  Just one more kiss?” Berry begged, his heart shaped pupils slightly watery with the threat of tears.

Edge dared to look at him almost indifferently. “No. I don’t want to.” He said, before turning back to Boo, who had been looking out at the water thoughtfully, his fox ears twitching away from the couple.  Turning to Boo he asked, “Who designs the stations for the guards?”

Berry didn’t stick around to hear the answer.  Tears silently falling and dripping down his skull he walked away from the little group, rubbing at his eyes, trying to get them to stop.  It wasn’t the first time Edge had denied him a kiss, but him letting go of his hand too?  Berry was beyond hurt.

Still silently sobbing Berry walked down to one of the dead end boards and sat, waiting for his tears to dry.  He didn’t even hear the monsters behind him.  “Hoi, friend!” a cheerful voice said.

Berry whirled around, his blue eyes matching the glow of the water.  To his surprise he saw two Temmies.  “Oh!” he said, startled.  They reminded him of the Floweys back in Swapverse.  “Oh.  H-h-hi!  M-m-my name is Sans, the Magnificent Sans!  Who are you?” he asked.

The two creatures looked at each other, nodding to the other.  It looked like a signal.  “Hoi!  My name is Temmie,” the grey-haired creature said before gesturing to the black-hair, similar creature on his side, “and this is my friend, Bob.”

“Hoi!  I’m Bob,” the creature said, “and this is my friend, Temmie!”

Berry chuckled, wiping the rest of his tears away.  These two creatures were fairly cute and friendly.  Just what he needed to take his mind of a certain tall, dark skeleton.

* * * * *

Meanwhile the rest of the group had continued their way through Waterfall.  Red caught sight of the remains of the Temmie village.  “what on Asgore’s ground happen there?” he asked Boo.

Boo sighed.  “While the majority of our inhabitants are friendly,” he began, “the Temmies are not.  Especially the grey-haired Temmie and Bob.  For some reason they turned EXP hungry and tried attacking monsters who would make a wish on the echo flowers.  Eventually the Royal Guard was called in and….” he gestured out to the ruins.  “Well, you can guess what happened next.  But, Undyne, the Royal Captain, was always sure that we were two creatures short…”

Stretch shuddered, thinking of Bob back home.  He would fit in with these creatures.  Looking around, he realized that Berry wasn’t with them.  “Edge, where’s Berry?” he asked in a dangerous tone.

Edge began looking around.  “I’m… I’m not sure…” he said, beginning to sound panicked.  “He… he was right with me…”

Stretch snarled.  “well was isn’t good enough.  i need a brother _now_.” he said, his magical orange pupil flaring to life.

Edge hated to admit it but he was worried about Berry too.  “And I need my boyfriend, _now_.” he spat at Stretch.  “So let’s start backtracking and see if we can find him.”

Immediately the group began back across the boardwalk, calling out for Berry as they went.

They had finally made it back to the beginning when they heard a scream.  Stretch went pale.  He heard that scream far too often during genocide runs.  “BERRY!” he screamed, taking off towards the sounds.  Hearing the sound of footsteps behind him he saw that Boo, Red and Edge were right behind him, desperate to find the little skeleton before it was too late.

The great waterfall, Waterfall’s namesake, was suddenly in front of them.  Stretch stopped running, panting, looking desperately around for his younger brother.  He needed to find him, needed to find him…

Another scream.  Boo’s ears twitched, his eye sockets widening.  “Behind the fall!” he yelled as he followed the thin, rickety path behind the waterfall…

And into the secret room behind it.  Berry was tied and blindfolded into an old, human chair.  There was marrow dripping from his mouth where the binds were tied too tight, mixing with the blue fluids from his eyes.  Most alarmingly however, there was a long, fresh diagonal cut across the front of his chest, his battle body already oversaturated and dripping with the surplus of marrow.

Edge approached him first.  “Berry…” he started.

Berry twitched at Edge’s voice.  “No!” he called out.  “Leave me!  Run and save yourself.”

Edge froze.  Berry sounded so helpless and so, so sad.

More tears escaped from the blindfold.  “RUN!” he screamed at Edge.  “Make sure they don’t catch my brother!” he demanded.

Edge came forward again.  “Not without you.” he said, summoning a small, red bone, intending to cut through his restraints.

A growl from Boo had him stop.  “I should have known…” he said, one eye flashing red as he stared at two small monsters.

“Hoi!” said the grey-haired monster, “my name is Temmie, and this is my friend Bob!”

“Hoi!” said Bob, “I’m Bob, and this is my friend Temmie!”

Stretch shuddered.  They were far too much like the evil Bob back home.  “hey guys,” he said, switching his smoke to his other cheek. “listen, as much as i would like to stay and chat, that’s my brother you have tied up there.  i need to take him home.  do you mind if i just grab him and get out of your hair?” he asked.  “i promise it wouldn’t take much _Tem_.” He said, resorting to his puns.

The two Temmie creatures laughed.  “oooh.  A comeditem!” Temmie said.

Bob nodded at Temmie’s observation.  “he funny…” he simply said, stepping closer to the other monsters.

Red snarled.  “what do you want from Berry?” he demanded.

“Do you know what Temmie and Bob like to eat?” asked Temmie.

Boo stepped closer to the monsters, “I don’t really care right now…”

“It’s Temmie flakes!” Temmie said over-joyously.  “Bob and Temmie love Tem flakes.  They so good…”

Edge snarled.  “Get to the fucking point.” he said impatiently, stepping back towards a bound Berry.

Bob looked at Temmie.  “He very inpatient…” he observed to his friend, who frantically nodded, a strange gleam to his eyes.

“Do you guys know what Temmie flakes are made out of?” Temmie asked, stepping closer to the other monsters.

“do you really think we care what goes into your nasty ass food?” demanded Red, his golden tooth glinting like a deadly beacon.

Bob stepped closer to Red.  “It’s monster dust.” He simply said.

Stretch, Red, Boo and Edge froze at the bombshell.  Not what they were expecting out of the innocent looking monsters.  Even Boo, who had lived through what the Temmies had put FoxyTail through, was stunned.  Suddenly their constant hunt for EXP made a lot more sense.

Edge continued to make his way back towards his bound boyfriend.  “So… the reason you want Berry is…”

“Exactree!” Temmie exclaimed.  “Bob and Temmie out of Temmie Flakes.  Need Temmie Flakes.  So we gonna make your friend, into Temmie Flakes!” he exclaimed excitedly.

Bob nodded.  “It’s the perfect plan.” He said.  “And now that you four are here, we can make even more Temmie Flakes!”

As Temmie and Bob celebrated and jibber jabbered to themselves about the joys and wonders of Temmie Flakes, Red looked to Stretch.  “do you find it a little concerning that one of them seems a heck of a lot smarter than the other?” he asked Stretch, giving him a wink.

Stretch understood.  “well, it’s understandable why Bob leads the group,” he said with a sigh, ridding himself of his spent smoke and relighting another, “he’s just too smart for the rest of us.”

Bob and Temmie stopped talking to each other and turned their attention back to the skeletons.  Boo smirked, seeing what was going on.  “He must be the eldest too,” he said, “that vocabulary is highly developed for a single monster…”

Temmie stepped forward.  “Umm… excuse me.  But Temmie actually Tem-Leader of the Tem-Group.  Temmie also smarter and older than Bob. See?  Temmie have grey hairs!”

Bob turned to look at his friend.  “Actually.  These monsters might have a point.  I am smarter than you.  Bob should lead the Tem-Group!”

Temmie gasped.  “How dare Bob say that to Temmie!  Bob knows all that Temmie did for Bob!”

“But Temmie should also know that Bob has helped Temmie too!  Bob deserves equal rights as well!” Bob shot back in a slightly sarcastic tone.

The two creatures had turned to face one another, screaming at each other.  The two high pitched voices and constant stream of words made it difficult for the skeletons to understand what was going on.  But it provided the perfect distraction.  Edge had made his way to Berry and cut through the ropes binding him, freeing him of his confinement. Pulling Berry into his arms, he hugged him close, still in shock and unbelieving how close he was to have lost him.  Berry murmured something against Edge, muffled due to his scarf.

Stretch clapped a hand on Edge’s shoulder.  “sorry to interrupt this moment,” he said, “but the Temmies have started fighting…” a small explosion sounded at this, “and apparently one of them can use fire magic…” he said turning his skull to watch behind him.

“time to go Boss,” Red said at his other shoulder.  Both Boo and him had summoned their long bones, trying to keep the ceiling from collapsing around them.

Boo turned to them, tail flickering at them. “Run!” he ordered, summoning more of his long bones near the exit.

Edge nodded silently and, tucking Berry closer to his chest, bolted from the room behind the waterfall.

Berry had firmly grasped onto Edge’s scarf as he was taken from the room.  He was weak from marrow and magic loss, having tried to fight the two Temmies before his friends had shown up.  The last thing that he was aware of, before finally giving into the darkness and warmth of sleep, was the faint sound of another explosion, and Edge’s teeth pressing against the top of his skull.

* * * * *

Berry woke slowly, still feeling the dizzying effects of the marrow loss.  Opening his sockets he was greeted with darkness.  He must have slept through the rest of the day and most of the night.  He realized that he was feeling cold.  Groaning, he felt along his bed, looking for the extra blanket that he usually kept at the end of it just in case of nights like this.  Instead of feeling a blanket though, he felt leather pants.

Berry quit moving.  The only reason that he could think that leather pants would be with him was if Edge…

There was movement beside him.  He stared as a long, lean, skeletal form beside him moved and readjusted itself, raising itself off the bed.  Finally, blood red pupils formed and gleamed in the darkness.  “Berry…” Edge whispered, “Oh thank the gods you are awake.”  He pulled Berry into a gentle hug, his shoulders still shaking from the overwhelming effects of his emotions.  Berry was too stunned to reciprocate.  Edge was here.  Edge was showing emotion!

Edge gently pulled Berry closer to him and then pulled him back down on the bed, readjusting the blanket over them both.  Edge sighed.  “I thought I lost you…”

Berry went to say something but a clawed finger was on his teeth.  “Shh… don’t speak now. We’ll talk in the morning.  You still need more sleep.” Edge said.

Pushing the finger away Berry sleepily looked at Edge.  “Just… just one question?” he asked.

He heard Edge sigh.  This time not of irritation, but of amusement.  “If you can ask just one question.” He teased his boyfriend.

Berry’s blue eyes met his red.  “Can I have a kiss?” he asked.

Edge chuckled and pressed forward clinking his teeth against Berry’s.  After a moment, he withdrew.  “How was that?” he asked.

But Berry was already asleep, a happy smile stretched across his skull.


	2. Sleeping Bones Lie - Edgeberry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Anon! They asked for Somnophelia and Edgeberry.

Berry crept into the room, quickly closing the door behind him. Luckily Edge didn’t rouse, just continued snoring on his racecar bed.

Berry hoped up on the bed and stared down at him. “Oh Edge…” he said. “You would think me so disgusting if you knew. I am just another version of your brother after all… but you look so good like this.” He said, creeping closer.

Oh… he looked so irresistible like this. So peaceful. Even handsome. He thanked whatever fates sent him and his brother to Underfell. He clanked their teeth together, gently as to not wake him up. Edge snorted and sighed softly but did not wake.

Berry shuffled down the body, reaching his ribs. Guilt riddled through him but he could help himself. He began to stroke and rub at the ribs through the silky fabric of Edge’s pajamas.

Edge moaned a little, a red glow appearing in his pants and mouth. Berry shuffled forward peering into the mouth, seeing a long serpentine tongue he had only seen glimpses of during meals.

Feeling shy, he pulled down his own pants, exposing his blue dick. Taking a deep breath he pushed it into the other’s mouth.

He gasped at the warmth and the wetness.  It felt so good! He gently thrust in and out, trying not to bump against the other’s skull too much. And just the fact that it was Edge servicing him that made it so good… and he didn’t even know.

Berry groaned suddenly, feeling that tongue against him, causing him to thrust quicker. He began to move more forcefully, imagining Edge sucking him.

He came then, spilling his blue cum and dying Edge’s tongue purple. Berry pulled out quickly, coming down from his high and looking in horror at the mess he had made. Looking around he saw no tissues as to at least wipe him. He decided to grab a towel from the bathroom, try to hide his shame.

As soon as he crawled off the lanky skeleton, the world spun. Berry blinked finding himself on his back, Edge hovering over him. “NOW THAT YOU’VE HAD YOUR FUN,” he growled, “IT’S MY TURN TO RETURN THE FAVOR~”


	3. Drunken Sansby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Babypizzawonderland asked for Sansby flirting. Unfortunately some of the writing got cut off on Tumblr. Hopefully can read it now!

“hey… hey Grillby!” Sans’ voice called out to him.

Grillby sighed and turned to face his favourite customer.

“Do you. Do you know why I keep coming back?” Sans slurred.

Grillby eyed the slight blush on the bones. Already over done it with the ketchup. (I don't know Sans, why do you keep coming back?) he asked.

Sans chuckled. “It’s cause you’re so hot!” He roared. Grillby felt his cheeks burn a little hotter. He had tried to keep his feelings for the other skeleton a secret. But now… “oooh…” Sans said, “are sparks flying between us?” He asked.

Grillby sighed and leaned closer to him. he said. The skeleton stared at him with hazy eyes. (Are your shorts transparent?) he asked .

Sans looked down and back up at Grillby. “Wha-”. He began.

(Cause I can see myself in them.) he said.

Sans stared at Grillby before leaning forward, almost face-to-face. “So Grillby, want to have a good time?” He asked.


	4. Family Danger - Swapcest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked for yandere Swap!Papyrus stalking Blueberry.
> 
> Just a short little one!

Sans was having trouble with one of his traps. He pulled hard on the string, attempting to get it to release.

Papyrus watched from around a tree, the thick smoke of his cigarette mercifully blowing downwind. He didn’t want his precious treasure to seem him yet. He was happy just watching work. Play guardsman.

Peeking around the other side of the tree he saw Jerry approaching. No… that wouldn’t do at all. He wasn’t worthy of seeing Sans. Papyrus wasn’t worthy either of his beloved Sans but Sans said he wanted him. Needed him. Loved him.

Papyrus stared at Jerry, feeling his magical eye activate. He would take care of the problem.


	5. Stoner Bros Loving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked for anything Stoner Bros. (US!Papyrus x UT!Sans) involving the word blanket and making NSFW. 
> 
> My second or third favourite ship! And a challenge? *Determination ignites* Of course!

Comic chuckled as the so-called lazy Papyrus pinned him to the blanket. He stared up into those lidded eyes, which were now hungrily looking him up and down. “what’s up Stretch?” he playfully asked, “don’t tell me that’ll you’re not Comforter-able with this.”

Stretch chuckled. “I’m more worried about you telling me to Quilt.”

Comic grabbed Stretch’s skull and pulled him into a clanking kiss. “i’d tell you if i wasn’t.”

Stretch relaxed into the kiss, his longer tongue sneaking into Comic’s mouth as he deepened it, pushing Comic further into the bed with his weight. “Good.” He said. “I’d hate to Throw away this golden opportunity.”

Comic grabbed Stretch’s pullover, pulling it up and off of him, exposing his rib cage. Comic ran his hands and tongue across the crescent shaped scar, causing Stretch to groan his pleasure.

Stretch was more direct with what he wanted. Grabbing Comic’s shorts, he yanked them off of him, throwing them across the room. Blue magic had already gathered, though not in a usable form yet. Stretch pulled himself out of Comic’s clutches and grabbed the pelvis, hooking his legs around his vertebrae. Extending his orange tongue he began to lick and tease as his hands palmed the bones. Comic threw back his head in a loud moan, now feeling his magic gather into a soaking wet pussy. Stretch hooked him tighter around him, before drilling his tongue into his entrance, throughly tasting him while a single finger tickled his clit.

“Stretch!” Comic yelped, feeling some of his juices escape. “Stretch just take me, please!”

In moments Stretch had rid himself of his own shorts and was hovering above him, grinding his fully formed erection against him. Leaning down he whispered to Comic “I’m going to Sheath myself now…”

Before Comic could return the pun Stretch was pushing his entire length into him, causing him the screan his pleasure. After hilting, Stretch gave him a couple moments to adjust to his length before beginning to rock and thrust into him.

Before long Comic was grasping at Stetch’s spine and ribs, leaving deep scratches in the bones. They were both panting and moaning their pleasure, lost to the moment. Only aware of each other’s bodies and the pleasure that they brought.

When they released it was Comic who came first. Gasping out a high-pitched “Stretch!” Feeling the coiling pressure inside of him release, spreading euphoria throughout his body - causing his passage to clamp down tight around Stretch, pushing him over the edge and releasing his sticky load inside of the smaller skeleton. Comic moaned at the sensation of being filled.

For a couple of moments, everything was quiet and peaceful. Stretch still remained inside of Comic, as they both gasped, attempting to catch their breath. Finally Comic looked up into the other’s eyes. “welp.” He winked. “i guess that’s a Wrap.”

Stretch stared down at him in amazement before completely pulling out of Comic’s body. In a moment Comic found himself flipped onto his stomach and his pelvis high in the air. “Sounds like I didn’t fuck you hard enough if you can still make those Sheet-y puns…” before slamming home again causing Comic to gasp, both in surprise and pleasure.


	6. Berry Kidnapped! - Edgeberry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Miyukitrash. They asked for Edgeberry + Kidnapped Blue + Pissed Edge = ???
> 
> .... oh yes! Hopefully you enjoy this my friend!

Monster Kid leaned up against a tree across from Burger Pants, his ripped jeans even more destroyed today than usual.  “Dude.  Where the fuck is Jerry?” he asked Burger Pants, who had finally claimed one day off.

Burger Pants shrugged, seemingly uncaring.  “I don’t frickening know.  Do I look like that guy’s babysitter?” he asked, removing the cigarette from his mouth, crushing it under his foot and immediately lighting up a fresh one.

Before Monster Kid could snap back, Jerry finally appeared, dragging behind him a body sack.  “About fucking time!” Monster Kid exclaimed, pulling himself off the tree somehow and stepping up close to Jerry, intimidating even without his arms.  “Where the hell have you been?”

Jerry stared back at Monster Kid. “I finally was able to follow where that asshat Papyrus disappears to every so often.” He simply said.  The other monsters paused.  They had been trying to find dirt on the second in command of the Royal Guard for ages.  He was far too powerful to not be under some form of their control.  If they found some good dirt on him, perhaps they could use it against him.  Hold this power over him.  Force him to do their bidding.

Before Monster Kid could say anything else, Burger Pants cut in.  “What did you find out?” he asked.  “Anything good?  Anything that we can use against him?”

Jerry nodded.  “There’s a machine hidden in the forest behind where he and Sans live.  He fired it up right in front of my freaking eyes and walked through a portal, right into a different universe.”

Burger Pants and Monster Kid stared at him for a moment before cracking into hysteric laughter.  Jerry stared at them, highly unimpressed by their reactions.  But what else could he expect?  It was highly unlikely after all.  “Dude, what the hell have you been smoking?  Need to share it with the rest of us.” asked Monster Kid.

Burger Pants wiped a few tears from his eyes.  “Yeah man, that’s pretty messed up.  You’re just making this shit up.  Were you just screwing that whore of a hotel rabbit behind the bar again?” he asked.

Jerry narrowed his eyes at the two of them before reaching into his sack and pulling out a small, bound and gagged skeleton monster.  As the other two came closer to them, the captured monster began to panic and struggle.  “Shut up.” Jerry ordered, sending a boot into the other’s pelvis.  The monster yelped.

The other two stared at the creature for a moment.

“He… he looks a lot like Sans actually,” Monster Kid said in surprise, “minus the crack in his skull, the gold tooth, this one being much smaller than Sans and… is that blue magic?” he asked, peering into the eye lights.  This skeleton tried to look away from them but Burger Pants grabbed the skull by his jaw and forced it towards them.

“Has no LOVE… not even a drop.” The cat hissed at the rest of them as he ‘checked’ him.

Jerry nodded.  “The whole disgusting universe was the same way.” he said.  “All of them weak creatures, even waving at one another as they passed by on the street…”

Monster Kid walked around the Blue Sans, circling. “So why did you kidnap this one?” he asked.  “Weren’t you supposed to be on the lookout for Papyrus?”

At Papyrus’ name the blue skeleton froze before struggling harder against his bonds.  “I would have but this one spotted me in the forest and came right up to me,” explained Jerry, “I had to do something!”

Burger Pants released the skull and stepped back.  “So what do you we do with him?  He’s not Papyrus, so he’s pretty much useless.”

“We could just dust him.” Monster Kid suggested.  The skeleton shook his head frantically, his muffled noises becoming louder.

“And waste such a pretty face?” asked Jerry.  “You’ve got to be shitting me.”  His eyes twinkled.  “I’ve got an idea…”

* * * * *

The purple flames flickered as Grillby inspected the catch.  The three monsters had actually caught a good one for once.  Little damage, absolutely sickenly sweet and innocent looking.  Which wasn’t a common theme among Underfell.  Not to mention he had the added advantage of looking a lot like Sans, which would encourage a few of Sans’ enemies to come around and ‘enjoy’.   Already he was attracting a lot of looks and glances from the patrons in the bar.  Grillby decided that he would be the perfect addition to his little whore house side business, not to mention his own bed.

[Yeah. I’ll take him.] cackled the bartender. [How much G are looking for?]

“Well you see,” Burger Pants began, “with the amount of trouble that we went to get him and bring him back, we were thinking…” he whispered a large sum into Grillby’s ear.

Grillby’s eyes narrowed.  That was a few extra zeros and commas than he had been expecting.  But he was sure he would be able to earn it all back, maybe within the week.  Set a few boundaries, keep him around longer than the other monsters.  This blue monster would be an investment. [Deal.] he said, stretching out his hand to shake the others.

Just as the three smirked, thinking already of their ‘hard-won’ money, the bar door slammed open.  One of the bar customers leering at the transaction taking place suddenly howled, a red bone through his soul, his body already crumbling to dust.

No sooner was this realized before similar bones were flying everywhere.  Not a monster was spared. Tables were flipped over, chairs thrown, monsters were even attempting to jump out of nearby windows were slaughtered.

Soon the air was thickly coated with the smell and feel of dust and bone fragments.  Food and drink had spilled everywhere and furniture was in pieces and scattered all over the room.  It was a terrible sight to see.  But not as horrendous as the sight of the sharp skull emerging from the cloud, making its way to the five survivors, a long bone glowing in his red, clawed gloves. 

“P-p-p-Papyrus!” Burger Pants stuttered out, already the sweat pouring off his body.  “It’s… It’s nice to see you again…” he tried.

Papyrus said nothing but a growl, his eyes flickering between the four Fell monsters and the blue one.

“L-l-listen.” Burger Pants tried.  “You… you don’t have to do this.  I could… I could talk to Mettaton!  Maybe you could meet him.  Sans had always said on what a big fan of his show you were and… urk!” his last words were interrupted by the bone puncturing through his body.  You could hear a crack before his body too turned to fine dust.

Monster Kid tried sneaking out the front door, now seemingly unguarded.  He was not expecting Papyrus’ loyal Gaster Blaster to be hiding just outside. A blast of condensed magic and Monster Kid too crumpled to dust.

Now there were three. Jerry stood up to his pathetic height and pointed at the advancing Papyrus.  “You can’t hide your secrets from me!  You’re only here because he’s here!” he declared wrapping his small arms around the other skeleton’s vertebrae.  Papyrus stopped advancing, instead glaring at the group of three.  “So here’s how it’s gonna go down.” Jerry said, lowering his voice.  “You’re gonna turn around and walk away.  In a couple days, if Grillby and I are still alive, we’ll let this one go free.  But you leave one scratch anywhere on us and you’ll…”

A soft gasp from Grillby interrupted him. Turning he saw the flames on his body extinguish as his body too crumpled into ash.  Before he had time to follow through on his threats, Edge’s gloves were pressing into his body, away from his captive.  “No!” he cried out, even as the short knife drove into his neck and was dragged across, slicing his soul.

* * * * *

Berry trembled seeing the last monster dust.  Honestly, he was relieved that the others were gone.  He couldn’t imagine the things they were talking about doing to him or forcing him to do.  He was still lost in his own thoughts as he felt the ropes loosen around his wrists, and his beloved bandana gently removed from his mouth.  “Thank you Edge.” he whispered, rubbing at the sore marks and looking up at his very angry boyfriend.

Edge grunted, pulling Berry into his arms and walking out of the bar.  Berry sighed, leaning into his wide chest.  He had been looking forward to spending the day with Edge too before getting grabbed by that Jerry-wannabe.  Now he was sure that Edge would only push him through the portal and tell him to get home.

He was surprised when Edge, instead of walking back to the portal, made his way into his own house instead.  Ignoring all of Berry’s questions he carefully made his way to his bedroom, unlocking and relocking the front door as they entered, not letting Berry down for a moment.  It wasn’t until he settled Berry down onto his racecar bed, and sitting beside him, that he said anything.

“Do you know how worried I was?” Edge asked him.  Berry couldn’t face him, plucking at invisible threads in the cover.  Edge tipped his head up, forcing him to look into his eyes.  “I was worried I wouldn’t be able to spend the day with you after all.” he finished, drawing Berry into a kiss.

Berry started at the kiss before melting into its pleasure.  “You…. you still want to spend time with me?” he asked in a bit of a daze.

Edge chuckled.  “Of course I do…” he said.  “After all,” pushing Berry down onto the bed, “you still need to show me just how grateful that you are to your hero…” he winking and licking his teeth at the flushed skeleton beneath him.


	7. Trouble in the Labs - Gaster/Alphys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked me for some perverted Gaster.
> 
> WARNING: Rape and Non-Con. Please avoid if triggered.

Alphys stared into her microscope and sighed in disappointment.The Determination that she gathered had done nothing to heal the broken soul.If anything it seemed to be clumping into the form of Amalgamates… She carefully removed the soul from the Determination, stopping the transformation process.As she stashed the soul carefully away with the others she began to ponder, once again, her life’s choices.If she hadn’t told King Asgore that she had successfully created Mettaton’s soul she wouldn’t be here in the lab.She could still be at her house, eating instant ramen and watching anime all day… but then she wouldn’t have met Undyne.The captain of the Royal Guard, she was so cool, so strong and beautiful.No, Undyne made this all worth it.

A hand clamped down on her shoulder, surprising her and causing her to shriek.Looking up she saw two cracked eye sockets…

Gaster.

She felt a dark shiver go up her spine.He was giving her a look, one that she had never seen on any creature that she had seen in the lab.“Hello Alphys,” he said in that hollow voice, as he oddly began to rub her shoulder, “how is your so-called experiments coming along?”

She gave a small shriek and scurried back from his touch, retreating until her back was to her bookshelf. No.She had hid her failure, her lie, so well, or so she had thought.“G-G-Gaster!” she exclaimed.“W-wh-Whatever do you mean?”

Gaster’s jagged grin grew larger as he stepped closer to her.“You know what I mean.I mean that your precious Mettaton is nothing but a hoax.A lie that you used to get into the labs.To work under me…” he came closer until he was almost touching her. 

Alphys felt her blood run cold, far colder than normal.If he told King Asgore about what she had done she would lose her degree and never be allowed to work with the sciences again.Although she often imagined what it would be like to quit her job and find other work, she knew that she couldn’t that happen.

“Wh-what do you w-w-w-want from me?” she asked, staring down at her toes, ashamed of the hot tears prickling in her eyes.

Gaster pulled her head up in his boney hands.“My dear, sweet Alphys,” he cooed, sickeningly sweet “you wanted the chance to work under me, did you not?” he asked.

Before Alphys could gasp she found herself pinned down on one of the many tables in the lab, both of her wrists pinned by Gaster, his pelvis grinding against her core.Her pants and underwear around her ankles.“N-n-no!” she said.She didn’t bother screaming.It was just her and Dr. Gaster in the soundproof labs anyways.

“No?” asked Gaster, stopping his movements.“Do you remember what the last Head Scientist and Great Monarch proclaimed?That if any monster was caught lying about your achievements and education to work with Determination, that they would be treated as traitors to the crown?”

Alphys froze.She had forgotten about that.And all traitors would be dusted in public, in front of everyone.Executed by the captain of the Royal Guard.Undyne.She whimpered, closing her eyes in fear, hoping he would be quick.

But Gaster was not that merciful.

“Why don’t you make yourself nice and wet for me, instead of just lying there on the table like a whore?” he bluntly suggested, rolling his hips against her.“I’m going to let go of your hands so you can play with your pussy, but if you attack me…” the magical core in his eye activated, a glimmering black-purple pupil peering down at her, “you’ll be in for a real nasty time” he cackled, releasing her wrists, but still hovering over her.

She gulped as she flexed her hands, still feeling his solid grip.She slowly moved her hands down her body before she reached her labia.Closing her eyes to avoid seeing Gaster, she began to stroke her clitoris, rubbing in a circular motion on it.Her other hand playing with her labia, coaxing her entrance to relax and open…

Imagining it was not Gaster but Undyne watching above her.She could see Undyne’s hungry stare, hearing her speak encouragingly and just how to touch herself to really bring pleasure to her body.She gave a gasp as her first finger entered herself and began to pump, filling and emptying.She rubbed harder at her clit, finding that one spot that really made her shiver.She added a second finger, stretching herself out, all while seeing Undyne watching her.

The daydream was shattered when boney hands stilled her hands and pulled them from her body.Whimpering she reopened her eyes and saw Gaster, leering down at her.“That’s enough,” he said, opening his jeans and allowing his cock to spill free.“Need to leave some for me, after all.” he cackled, grabbing her thighs and spreading her wide.

She closed her eyes and looked away when she felt the tip rub against her now slick entrance.Suddenly he grabbed her hips and was slowly pushing himself in.She whimpered and then screamed.It hurt!He was much bigger than he had first appeared and she had never done this with a male monster. 

Finally hilted, he gave her no time to prepare herself but instead almost withdrew completely and slammed fully in again.Her voice breaking as she continued to scream as he did this time and time again.Violating her over and over again.

Finally, her voice broken, she felt the changes in his body as he was becoming close to his climax.His thrusts were shakier, more erratic in strength.His bones were shuddering, she could hear them creaking.His breathing, though she doubt that she needed it, was uneven and wet.With a loud groan he came, spilling his load inside of her.She whimpered, feeling the liquid coat her innermost chambers and spill out between her legs.He gathered his breath, before pulling out completely and tucking himself back into his pants.

“Go clean yourself up,” he ordered, no longer looking at her, “there is work to be done.” And he walked away from the broken lizard, leaving her to collect herself and under dirtied underwear.Never sparing her a second glance.


	8. Edgeberry's Valentine Day Special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for shootingstars-castingshadows who wanted a fluffy Edgeberry valentine's day... 
> 
> I went a little overboard with this

The day had started out like any other since reaching the surface. Edge woke to the harsh rays of the sun piercing his eye sockets. Stretching and swinging his legs out of his bed, he walked over to his calendar to see what he had planned for the day. A giant, red sticker of a heart greeted him.  Edge felt his grin grow larger. Today was the day.

When Cherry and him had finally reached the surface, Frisk had worked with the royal monarchs to see if they could find a place to live. To their immense surprise, they had found that there was already an established monster colony. With Frisk acting as ambassador, they had obtained housing in the area. It was upon moving in that they had realized that the monsters already there were radically different versions of themselves. Rus, Classic Papyrus, was a loud and innocent Papyrus, one not yet joined the Royal Guard. Stretch and Slim, from Underswap and Swapfell, were lazy, laid back version of Papyruses, Slim being more like Cherry with his gold tooth and fuzzy jacket. Comic, Classic Sans, was a collected version of Cherry, Cranberry a smaller version of Edge himself and then there was Blue.

He remembered the first time he saw Blue. He looked so innocent and so very cute. His blue eyelights took the shape of stars when he had first looked upon Edge. "Whoa..." he had said staring up at him, "so cool..."

That's when Edge knew that Blue and him would get along very nicely.

But they had gotten along more than just nicely. As they spent time together, cooking, cleaning, looking for work and adapting to life on the Surface, the more Edge had realized that Blue had met all, and even exceed his high standards. With some help from the Dating Manual, he had successfully wooed Blue into his arms and claimed him as his. Blue of course was all to happy to do the same, having been smitten with Edge since that first meeting.

Today was Valentine's Day though. And he had wanted to do something special with his favourite monster. Edge had made plans in the afternoon, but Berry had surprised him, asking him to meet earlier in the day. Not one to deny his mate's desires, Edge had agreed, though remained puzzled why. Blue wouldn't tell nor drop the smallesr hint. So Edge did the same.

Dressing quickly, Edge slid his long legs into tight black jeans, a white t-shirt and his favourite leather jacket, wrapping his beloved red scarf around his neck. Taking a moment to eye himself critically on the way out, he smirked. Berry liked this outfit and for good reason. He looked fantastic. Walking out the door and relocking it (humans were worse than monsters for looting other's houses), he walked down the porch to meet his boyfriend.

* * * * *

Blue was already waiting by their meeting spot. Edge stopped to take him in. He too was wearing his familiar blue scarf around his vertebrae, but was wearing a demin vest and white tank top, with black shorts. So well dressed. Edge approached him quietly, as Blue was staring in the opposite direction. After getting close enough to him, he wrapped his arms around him, pulling him close and kissing him as he turned his skull around. "Hello precious," he purred, adoring the blue flush on those cheekbones, "are you ready?"

Blue giggled, clanking their teeth together again. "But of course! I, the Magnificent Sans, am always ready!" He looked up at Edge, his sockets filled with stars. "Do you mind if I cover your eyes?" He asked.

Edge cocked a brow bone at him. "Is this still a part of your surprise?" He asked, to Blue's frantic nodding. He gave a sarcastic sigh. "Fine..."

Blue happily snatched at his own scarf from his neck and mentioned Edge to kneel down so he could reach. Edge soon found his sockets covered by the soft fabric, and his hand being taken by Blue as he began chattering and leading him somewhere.

* * * * *

"... OK! You can look now!" Blue's voice said. The blue scarf was whipped from his eyes. Edge blinked his eyelights readjusting seeing a...

"A shooting range?" He asked.

Blue nodded. "Yeah! I got us an early appointment to shoot some human weapons! It... it took some time to find a place that trusted monsters..." he said quietly, his eyes averted.

Edge smiled, not sarcastic or cruel but genuine. "Blue, I love it!" And he really did. Since he was a baby bones all he had used were his bone attacks and magic. Only seeing human weapons on TV or documentaries or anime. He never had a chance to try them out for his own though he had wanted to.

Blue knew him too well it seemed. Already the little guy was dragging him into the shop, waving at the teenager behind the counter. The teenager waves tiredly back, gesturing towards an older human further down the line.

Tim, as he was named, brought out smaller guns for the skeletons to use, unsure on how the recoil would affect their bones. Edge had first scoffed at the precautions, but after that first shot, was grateful. His shoulder blade jerked back, his carpals and phalanges tingles and his ulna twisted. There was quite a bit of smoke too, giving the air a smokey taste and smell to it. Edge and Blue looked at one another for a second before grinning widely. "AWESOME." they said together.

* * * * *

They had left a couple hours later, Edge's eyes resembling Blue's after they were done. After they had gotten used to the hand guns, Tim had let them try out a couple of rifles too. Edge felt like he could shoot for much longer, but he was excited for Blue to see his plans for Valentine's.  Edge had scooped up Blue after leaving and had treated him to the same blindfold treatment. They had passed several curious onlookers who had whispered about the two skeleton creatures as they had passed.

Edge,  with his long legs, had made good time in traveling from the gun range, down the main street and through their nearby shopping center. Blue had voiced several questions about the distance and where they were headed. He could smell exhaust and garbage, then fast food and people. Lots of people close together.

"Here we are." Edge finally said, still holding onto Blue he carefully removed the scarf from his eyes. Blue looked at the store, first seeing the cute and fluffy animals in the windows and all the other happy couples inside. Build-a-Bear he saw on the sign.

Immediately he began to squeal. "Papy! How did you know?" He asked, those adorable blue eyes morphing into hearts.

Edge chuckled. He knew his mate better than he let on. Much the same as his mate knew for him apparently. He pulled Blue closer and nuzzled his neck. "Is this OK?" He asked,a slight tease to his voice.

Blue shivered under the attention before nodding. "I'm ready whenever you are Edge!" he exclaimed, jumping out of Edge's arms and grabbing hold of his hand.

Edge chuckled and allowed him to lead him forward again, openly admiring the view. His smile became larger. Little Blue had tried to keep something from him it seemed... but Edge always found out people's secrets. It was a talent leftover from when he was a Royal Guardsman.

* * * * *

Hours later, Blue was carrying a bear (he had named him Rig), that was almost as big as he was. Edge held onto Blue's hand, smiling at the other male. He had had fun today, part of him hoped that it would never end.

He had walked up to his porch, Blue and Rig beside him. Blue paused. "I had a great day, Edge" he said, a glimmering smile on his skull.

Edge smiled back. "I did too." He said clanking a kiss onto Blue's skull. "Do you want to come in for a bit?" He offered, "Cherry would still be out with Frisk and Flowey or sleeping."

Pausing quickly, Blue nodded. "Sure. Paps would probably be out with Comic anyways." As Edge threw open the door, Blue crossed the threshold of the house, still holding tight to Rig...

Missing Edge's hungry stare.

* * * * *

Blue looked around Edge's room. He had been in here before, numerous times but it still never failed to amaze him how much of a small apartment it seemed like. There was the king sized bed covered with red, silk sheets against the wall, a trunk at the end of it that held his Underfell gear, and a desk pressed up against the wall, still piled high with blueprints and puzzle designs. His little black journal sat in the middle of it, teasing the small skeleton with it's secrets. A large, flat-screen TV was on the other side of the bed. He carefully placed Rig on the desk before coming to sit beside Edge on his bed.

"Was there anything else that you wanted to do?" Asked Blue. Perhaps Edge had wanted to watch a movie, do a puzzle, or perhaps cuddle?

He squeaked as he was gently tossed up onto Edge's pillow as Edge hovered over him. "You can tell me why you tried to hide your heat from me..." he said, nuzzling into Blue's neck, licking at the cologne that Blue had used to try and mask his heat scent, while his hand went to his pelvis, toying with the magic that had gathered there. It hadn't taken a form yet, but was close.

"I ugh... didn't want to distract us from our day that we had planned." Whimpered Blue, already shuddering into Edge's touches.

"Hmm..." hummed Edge, pleased how receptive he was, rubbed a little harder and nipped at the tender vertebrae. "I suppose it provides a 'happy ending' to our outing, hm?" He asked.

Blue suddenly twitched and moaned loudly, arching his spine back into the bed. He panted, embarrassed at coming so quickly. He had been waiting for those glorious touches for sometime now and, the whole day with Edge had been both heaven and torture. Edge watched him come down off his high patiently, smug in his knowledge of how he could make the innocent skeleton go crazy. "What do you say we try something different?" Edge asked him. "I'll make sure it's real good~"

The smaller skeleton could only gasp and nod, truly desperate for his mate now. Within moments he felt himself stripped nude, and wires and what felt like little buds being placed along his ribs, spine, and certain parts of his pelvis. Carefully avoiding his dripping pussy he had formed. Once it was his embarrassment, forming the female genitalia, but now with Edge, with Edge he rather liked it.

Edge clinked his teeth with Blue, pulling down his pants to release his thick rod, already spilling over with his own sticky fluids. As Edge pressed his tongue into Blue's mouth, deepening it, he carefully slid into Blue. Blue gasped and shuddered around him. No matter how many times,it always felt so good.

As Edge began to carefully thrust into him, groaning his own pleasure, he reached around Blue, pulling out a tiny remote, and clicking it on. Blue screeched, feeling the buds on his sensitive parts of his body began to vibrate and stimulate him even more. He could barely move his hips. He was overcome with pleasure, already overstimulated. Edge continued his own movements, intently watching as Blue became more and more undone by him. He bent his head to Blue's ear hole, whispering "Mine. You're mine!" as he bit his collarbone, just hard enough to leave a mark.

Blue screamed again, coming as Edge bit him, and clamping down on his rod, forcing him into his own orgasm. Edge carefully pulled himself out, pleased by the way his fluids leaked from Blue. Blue gave a whine, "Off..." he begged, "please turn them off..." Edge snorted as he realized that Blue was still being stimulated by the buds. Reaching the remote, but not in time to stop Blue from coming a third time, he then began to remove the wires from his body.

Tossing the contraption to the side, Edge pulled Blue close, snuggling in close. He noticed, to his amusement, that Blue was already fast asleep, holding tight to him as his furious blush died down. Edge gave a clanking kiss to Blue's skull. "Happy Valentine's Day, Blue," he whispered happily, before he too fell fast asleep.

 


	9. Drunken Sansby -Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of the earlier Sansby short as requested by babypizzawonderland.

Grillby was finally able to chase the last of his patrons out of the bar before returning to Sans. Sans the skeleton. The one who he had been secretly lusting after for so long... did Sans ever wonder why he wasn't overly concerned with his tab? Sans watched him approach with lazily lidded sockets. Before he could even reach out and touch the skeleton, the bony hand grasped the front of Grillby's vest, yanking him closer into a rough kiss.

Grillby hadn't been sure what to expect, kissing Sans. He had braced himself for a hard inpact, Sans being completely made up of bones and all, but that wasn't what he got. It was difficult to describe the feeling. The bones weren't as sturdy as they first appeared for one. While they were definetly firmer then skin and fire, they were sort of squishy, pliable. Grillby suddenly understood just how Sans was able to smile and even adjust the shape and position of his eye sockets. He really was just a pile of magic bones. 

As Grillby began to relax into the kiss, he took a hand a gently traced Sans' jawline. He wanted to do more than sinply press his face against Sans'. To his thrill, the gentle touch caused Sans to moan and open his mouth to the other. A blue glow was seen inside his mouth, magic forming into a tongue.

Grillby had seen Sans' tongue before, it was a broad and flexible magical organ. He usually summoned it before drinking his ketchup or eating. Grillby had long since guessed that he had used it to eat, digest and taste. 

Well that could prove interesting theory in itself.

Grillby pressed his own tongue inside and pressed it to Sans', withdrawing at his sharp gasp. (Are you ok?) He asked, worriedly. Grillby, being a fire elemental monster, had accidentally burned a few of his past lovers when they couldn't handle his heat.

"stars Grillby..." Sans said, "you taste so good. smokey..." before pressing forward and kissing him again, wrapping his arms around the bartender, pulling him impossibly closer and wrapping his arms around him.

Grillby grunted before relaxing into the kiss again. He should have known that Sans would be stronger and more resistant to his magic than the other monsters. Skeletons, despite their fragile appearances, were tough monsters.

But things were quickly getting too hot to handle. Sans had moved his hands from his back, to resting on Grillby's chest, and then to roving all over his body. Grillby felt like he was a teenager again - the wild and frantic kissing working it's way down the front of his body. Sans firmly pressed against him, easily feeling how even the flames under his were in constant movement. Sans pulled open Grillby's shirt and watched the flames flicker brightly. "wow Grillby..." he said, entranced by their movements.

(They aren't usually this active...) Grillby admitted.

Sans looked up at him confused, "then what-?" He began to ask.

Grillby pulled him tight against him, so he could feel his soul pounding, thundering in his chest. (All because of you.) He simply said, before picking Sans up around the chest, tossing him over his shoulder and quickly making his way to the stairs at the back of the bar. Many didn't know but, since the fallout of his last mate, he had refurnished the upstairs room into a little apartment for himself. He didn't need much space anyways. The bar was his life.

He was easily able to carry Sans with one hand and fondle the pelvis with the other, drinking in the gasps and moans that Sans tried to hide. Gently kicking open the door he tossed Sans onto his bed while he locked the door behind him. Papyrus would probably be scoping out the bar soon looking for Sans, and Grillby couldn't give up his prize just yet.

Not when he was so close.

He tried and failed to silence a small chuckle when he turned around a saw Sans struggling with his bed. He himself enjoyed a soft mattress, and the one he had found had little to no support in it remaining. If he was sleeping, it reminded him of being surrounded by a warm nest of softness and warmth. 

Sans however, was having some issues trying to sit up. The mattress tipped him one way, and then another. He looked up to Grillby's chuckle. "enjoying the view, hotstuff?" he asked.

Grillby settled himself easily on the mattress and leaned over him. (You could say that.) He whispered, licking over Sans' vertebrae, humming at the taste. Sans groaned and bared more of his neck to Grillby, already lost to the pleasure.

Grillby pulled off Sans' hoodie, tossing it over the bed, it landing on the floor somewhere behind him, his face never leaving Sans' neck. Quickly he tugged off the black shorts and those dirty socks. The slippers had been lost when he had first tossed on the bed. Oddly, when Grillby had went to remove the white tank that Sans wore, that's when Sans floundered and reacted. "Grillby... " he said, a slight blue flush on those cheekbones.

Geillby instantly felt more enamoured by the skeleton. The blush made him look absolutely adorable. How does a skeleton blush anyways? He would ask Sans after they were finished.

(Let me see all of you... please Sans.) He asked, once again tugging on the white shirt. He was more than curious now of why the skeleton was embarrassed, what he had to hide underneath.

"please Grillby... you don't want to see.... you'll... you'll be disgusted." He said, he himself unbuttoning the bartenders vest and shirt. Grillby shrugged off the clothing, then pulled Sans to him. (Please Sans. Let me see. Every inch. Every bone. I feed you ketchup to drink, there is nothing that you can do or show me that is disgusting. I promise.)

Sans whimpered before grabbing the edge of the tank himself. Shivering and looking away from Grillby, he slowly pulled the shirt off and away from him...

Exposing the deep, crescent shaped scar hidden underneath it.

Grillby touched the ribs and sternum, examining it. The edges of the scar were yellowed and flaking, some of it had even cracked into the healthier bones. It looked like it had been extraordinarily painful. Reinforcing his knowledge that Sans was a lot stronger than he let on. Looking up at said monster, he realized that while he had been looking at the scar, Sans had kept his face averted from him, whimpering slightly. Grillby pressed a gentle kiss to it, causing Sans to gasp and shiver. "G-G-Grillby?" He asked, stammering over the surprise touch.

(It's a part of you, Sans, what's not to like?) He asked simply, his hands now moving to trace a delicate spine. His fingers grazing over the bone, tracing their edges and movements, causing Sans to moan and lean back into the touches.

Sans hands came out, desperately touching Grillby's chest, tracing the planes of flames, and pulling him into another kiss. Grillby traced the spine to his pelvis, tracing the bones and curves there, he was fascinated with the glow of blue in the front. As he continued to stroke and kiss every part of Sans, he saw the blue become stronger, more pronounced. 

He gasped loudly, feeling boney hands wrap around his own member. The sneaky skeleton had worked his pants open and had grabbed his own erection. Sans smirked, happy to have gotten the upper hand on him, and began to pump, jerking him off. "heh. things getting too hot to handle Grillby?" He asked, giving an amused smirk and wink.

Grillby groaned, feeling himself brace against the bed, thrust softly into Sans hands. He allowed this for a while, until he felt pressure building within himself. So quickly? Stilling Sans hands, he pushed him back, away from him. By the time Sans had loosened a surprised exhale, Grillby had finished pulling his pants off and pulled the skeleton back into his lap, boney spine to firey chest.

He was surprised to feel feel fluids dripping onto his lap. Looking down Sans' body he realized his pelvis had formed a shimmering pocket within the bones. Not quite a vagina, but an entrance. Smirking he gently nuzzled into Sans from behind. (Have you ever played with fire, Sans?) He asked, smirking at Sans gasp and his silent skull shaking. Grillby took both hands and firmly rubbed at the maze of bones making up Sans' back - spine, shoulder blades and ribs. This time, leaving black soot on the bones, marking him. Sans gasped, the soot feeling warm on his bones. (I will show you why, those who play with fire, become addicted to the taste, the feel and the heat.) Grillby said, gently pucking Sans up by his hips and slowly sliding the monster onto him.

Sans gasped, Grillby being larger than he had first appeared, Sans could feel him stretching to accommodate him. It was slightly painful but still felt so good. Finally Grillby was hilted inside of him, he too flushing as he could see himself within the skeleton. (Hmm... now I can really see myself in your pants) he said, pushing a gentle kiss to the side of Sans's skull.

Sans let out a low chuckle and opened his mouth to respond, but it switched to a moan instead as Grillby gently pulled out before pushing back in. Slowly. So he too could savour every inch.

Grillby, feeling Sans adjust to him, began to drive forward at a steady pace, making sure to listen to every little sound that escaped from his boney mouth. And that mouth was positively lewd. Gasps, moans, soft swears and murmurings of Grillby's name...

Grillby felt himself get more turned on as Sans continued. He began to thurst up faster into him, seeing the pocket expand and retreat as he moved within Sans. He felt himself get hotter, the fires become more wild and alive.

He wrapped his arms tight around Sans, driving in quick and hard. His fire magic finally reacting to the stimulus, igniting more. Instead of an infero the tongues of flames wrapped themselves around Sans. Sneaking through every opening, through every joont. Licking and kissing every inch of bone they found.

Sans moaned at the increased stimulus. "G-Grillby..." he panted, "i... i'm..." he moaned instead, trying to hold back his impending orgasm.

(Now... don't hold yourself back for me...) Grillby purred, urging more of his flames to stroke every bone, wrapping Sans in a living, firey cacoon. He kissed the neck in front of him. (Let the fires and I take care of you) he whispered.

At that moment, one Grillby's flames discovered that little pocket of Sans. Slipping into the hip joint, it wrapped itself around the pocket and licked against it, crackling in delight. Sans screamed as he came, his fluids causing Grillby's fire to hiss and burn brighter. 

Grillby growled feeling Sans clench around him. He pushed Sans onto arms and chest, his pelvis high in the air for Grillby's enjoyment. He slammed into Sans, harder and faster then before, Sans slight whimpering due to overstimulation only providing fuel for his drive. Finally, giving him a final rough thrust to his root, he came, his cum, liquid fire, spurting forward and drizzling onto Sans rib cage and sternum. Sans moaned, himself coming a second time. The sensation of being filled and heat proving too much for the small skeleton. 

Grillby pulled out of him, noting with satisfaction the mess he had made to the inside of the skeleton. He was positively marked, covered with both cum and soot. Sans rolled over, coming down off his high. "hey... hey Grillby..." Sans said.

Grillby readjusted his glasses. (What is it Sans?) He asked.

Sans chuckled, reaching out and grabbing his hand. "that... that was a good time..." he said, before suddenly falling asleep, small snores escaping from his jaw. 

The fire element chuckled, pulling the blankets over the both of them and wrapping his arm around Sans, pulling him close. (Yes. Yes it was Sans.) Grillby whispered. As he leaned in to kiss his skull, a finally flame popped and sputtered against the exposed bone. (Heh. Sparks still flying between the two of us...) he said drowsly, before he too falling asleep. 


	10. Breeding Kink - Fellcest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @ceddietrashlord - who asked for Fellcest with heavy breeding kink - sorry it took so long, was unsure how I was going to write it. 
> 
> WARNING: NON-CON

Sans sighed, watching the snow dance around his sentry station and mingle with the trash scattered around the landscape as he pulled his dark jacket around him tighter.It seemed like these sentry shifts were getting longer and longer, especially with his brother Papyrus as the new captain of the Royal Guard.He refused any slacking off on the job, especially from his own brother.“WITH THE TYRANT KING AND CAPTAIN UNDYNE MISSING, WE MUST ENSURE THAT WE DO EVERYTHING WE CAN TO SUPPORT THE NEW QUEEN OF THE UNDERGROUND,” he had said on more than one occasion.

To make matters worse for Sans not only did Frisk seem to refuse to reset the timeline, but it also like another human wouldn’t fall down Mount Ebbott, any time soon.Sans sighed, feeling the disappointment sharp in his soul.If he only he had dusted the damn bitch when he had seen her LOVE first increase.Then the lot of them wouldn’t be in this hell hole!

And then there was the deal with his brother…He adored his dark, edgy brother.But lately Papyrus was acting funny lately.His brother, true to the ways of Underfell, had always kept himself distant from everyone, especially Sans.Lately, he had been making excuses to be close to him, or give him little gifts such as an extra portions of food or mustard.Not just Boss’ crummy lasagna either, but burgers and hot dogs, Sans’ favourite!And at first, Sans had been blindly ecstatic.More food and mustard?What wasn’t there to like?He had even wondered if this was a sign of positive change to come.

It wasn’t until he saw and felt Papyrus watching him eat that he began to get suspicious of his little treats.It was especially unnerving when he would go to take a bite and see a cracked socket watching, staring from a doorway.

Then the other day, he had made sure that he chewed more slowly, to ‘really savour his food’, and, he just couldn’t explain it.There had been an odd taste to it. It reminded him a little like dust.But that didn’t make any sense…. Not at all.It had made his magic act a little funny too for some time before it burnt out.

Sans sighed.He still didn’t know what was up with his Boss.He was missing something.Something big.Using one of his slightly sharpened phalange, he scratched at the countertop.What could it be?He ground his pointed teeth together in frustration.

He didn’t sense the presence until it was too late.A looming shadow?A grim and determined aura?Asgore knew what his first clue was.By the time he whirled around, something was already being injected into the cartilage of his vertebrae.He gasped and clutched at the little sting, stumbling back, but it was too late.The world swam in front of him, tears streaming from his sockets, and a high pitched whine in his ears.He fell backwards, his entire body on fire, weakening him to his core…

The last thing he saw before his vision went black was something red, briskly approaching him.

* * * * * 

Sans gasped awake.He was no longer at his station, nor was he anywhere that he remembered.And, for being around for countless resets, that was saying something.

‘ok… focus…’ he told himself, feeling his soul attempt to beat out of his rib cage.

He was tied.His arms tied outstretched from his body, his legs tied similar.Giving the ropes a little tug, he noted to his displeasure that the ropes were strong, no sign of slack, and the rope new.Giving himself a small look over, he was shocked to find himself stripped completely naked, no sign of his favourite jacket and shorts.The only thing that he was currently wearing was his stupid collar.Sans thought that he would have felt at least a breeze but, then again, skeletons were impervious to the change in temperature…

But that didn’t explain the slowly increasing burn in his morrow of his bones.

There was a dark sounding chuckle to his right.

Reeling, he saw the familiar dented dark armour, the red scarf, boots and gloves… and that all too familiar smirk.“Boss!” he said, “i don’t know what happened, but i need your help!”

Papyrus chuckled again before righting himself from the doorway.“DON’T WORRY BROTHER… I KNOW EXACTLY WHAT HAPPENED…” he smirked, seeing Sans’ sockets widen, that ever present grin twitch as the tall skeleton came closer.

“YOU WERE AT YOUR STATION, ALERT AND WATCHFUL, FOR WHICH I AM VERY PROUD OF YOU FOR.I STILL MANAGED TO SNEAK UP BEHIND YOU AND WAS ABLE TO INJECT YOU WITH A HEAT SERUM… DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG I WAITED FOR YOU TO GO INTO HEAT?IT WASN’T UNTIL I SPOKE TO DR. ALPHYS, ABOUT HOW CONCERNED I WAS THAT YOU HADN’T TAKEN A MATE YET, THAT SHE EXPLAINED THAT IT IS A LOT MORE THAN COMING OF AGE THAT DRIVES A SKELETON’S HEAT…

“SHE SAID THAT YOU MUST BE HAPPY, THAT YOU MUST FEEL SAFE… HEH.WHAT A JOKE.A 1 HP MONSTER LIKE YOU EVER FEEL SAFE IN UNDERFELL?I KNEW THEN THAT MY PATIENT WAIT WAS IN VAIN.INSTEAD, NEW PLAN.HEAT SERUM.”

Papyrus came forward and began tracing one of Sans’ heavily damaged ribs.“HOW MANY OF THESE SCARS AND CRACKS DID YOU RECEIVE WHILE YOU PROTECTED ME WHILE WE WERE ALONE ON THE STREETS, BROTHER?” he asked, gently tugging on his rib.

Sans gasped at the touch.The artificial heat made it feel good… too good.“countless…” he whispered.

Papyrus hummed.“AS I THOUGHT.REMEMBER ALL THOSE TIMES WHEN I TOLD YOU THAT YOU WERE WEAK AND PATHETIC?I TAKE IT ALL BACK… I’M DEEPLY SORRY THAT I FORGOT OUR ANCIENT HISTORY…” he said, rubbing gently at Sans’ rib cage, now with two hands.

Whimpering, Sans felt his tongue forming with the sensations.When was the last time someone had touched him like this?Like a lover?It was countless resets ago he was sure.Perhaps one of the times that everyone had made it to the surface… yes.Grillby and himself had decided to see if ‘sparks’ really did fly between the two of them.Sans’ bones burned at the memory.The sex had been hot… and that was not intended as a pun.

But now… Papyrus…?It was all so confusing…

“what do you really want from me, Boss?” he asked, groaning as one of Papyrus’ hands dipped to fondle the chipped curves of his pelvis, the other, still gently memorizing his ribs.

“SEEING THE RULER AND CAPTAIN UNDYNE DISAPPEAR HAS GIVEN ME MANY THOUGHTS.” Papyrus admitted.“THOUGHTS ON MY OWN FRAGILE MORTALITY.I KNOW THAT I CAN PUT UP A FIGHT, AND THAT YOU WILL PROTECT ME BUT…” his red eyes sparked.“THE LINE MUST CONTINUE.AND, I MUST CONFESS, I’VE ALWAYS WONDERED HOW DEEP OUR ‘BROTHERLY’ BOND RAN.”He pressed himself closer, surprising Sans with a sudden deep kiss.“WE ARE THE LAST TWO SKELETONS, THE LAST OF THE WINGDINGS… IT WAS OUR DESTINY.” He murmured to Sans, before stalking away.

Sans gasped.Papyrus’ meaning becoming very, very clear.“Papyrus!how long have you thought like this?” he demanded, beginning to tug on his ropes again.

His brother shrugged, his back still towards him.“AS LONG AS I CAN REMEMBER.I MEAN, HOW ELSE WILL THE SKELETON RACE CONTINUE?IT IS OUR DUTY.”He pulled a lever.

Pulleys squeaked to life, pulling the ropes binding Sans in different ways.Sans howled feeling his body twist one way, and then another, before falling forward.He braced himself for damage and for impact, but there was none.Instead, the ropes caught him in the nick of time and gently set him on, a counter?A tabletop?A bench?Sans was unsure.His feet dangled over the side and didn’t touch the ground, exposing his pelvis.

Papyrus came behind him, purring seemingly at the sight.“MY, MY YOU LOOK DELICIOUS, BROTHER.” he said before once again feeling Sans’ spine, ribs and pelvis, bending over to nip at his neck and collar bones.Sans groaned, the heat serum and the gentle touches and bites making his magic react and spark embarrassingly quick, and into a feminine form no less.He yelped in surprise, he wasn’t even sure if he wanted this!

His brother gently chuckled, rubbing the front of his pelvis to Sans’ magic.Sans’ groaned as he felt something thick and long, still clothed nudge against his wet folds.“DON’T WORRY BROTHER,” Papyrus’ voice was heard over the sound of a zipper, “I’M GOING TO MAKE SURE THAT YOU ENJOY EVERY INCH OF THIS. AFTERWARDS, I’M GOING TO FILL YOU WITH MY CUM, PLUGGING YOUR ENTRANCE WITH MY COCK UNTIL YOUR SOUL HAS NO CHOICE TO ACCEPT MY MAGIC…

“AND CONTINUE OUR LEGACY…”


	11. Yandere Papyrus - Classic Fontcest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans has been taking cooking lessons with Tori in the hopes of impressing his younger, and much cooler brother!
> 
> Based off this image from symphysins: http://symphysins.tumblr.com/image/158569896761
> 
> YANDERE WARNING

It was a beautiful day outside.  The sun was shining, barely a cloud in the sky, the birds were singing and Tori’s flowers were blooming.  Toriel was happily humming in the large garden she had behind her house.  She was certain that this had been her best year for her rose bush yet.  The soft blooms were almost as big as her hand.  She brought one close to her muzzle and inhaled deeply.  Hmm… the scent was so sweet and full.

 

A shadow fell across her and she looked up with her fond smile, expecting to see one of her two favourite monsters.  She and Asgore had renewed their vows very quietly, leaking the information out to only certain monsters, hoping to put the past behind them and start a new future together.  And then there was also Sans, the fellow pun master.  He had been coming around for extra cooking lessons in the hopes of impressing his younger and cooler brother.

 

It was a skeleton monster that had cast the shadow.  However, instead of Sans and his signature hoodie, it was Papyrus in his battle body who was standing beside her.  He was staring at her, standing as still as a lifeless statue.  If she hadn’t seen his sockets’ magic or his scarf flowing in the slight breeze, she would have sworn that he was made out of marble.

 

She was unnerved.  In all her years of knowing the skeleton brothers, she had never seen Papyrus act like this before.  He was always energetic, so full of life and love, lowercase love.  She attempted to hide her uneasiness from him.  After all, the surface life had been difficult to adjust to, no matter how magnificent or cool the monster was.

 

“Ah, hello Papyrus,” she warmly said, standing from the garden and brushing the dirty and leaves off of herself, “how are you doing this fine afternoon?”

 

Papyrus’ eyes narrowed at her but he didn’t reply.  Toriel swallowed.  This… this was not the Papyrus that she thought that she knew.  This wasn’t the one that Sans would gush about how cool or awesome that he was.  This was a new cold, terrifying side that she had never seen before…

 

She didn’t like it.

 

Finally the locked jaw unhinged.  “WHAT… WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING?” he asked, a stone, cold edge to his voice.  There wasn’t even a hint of the friendly and overly energetic skeleton who once dreamed of being part of the Royal Guard.  This reminded him of the voice that Asgore once had, back when their son was first slaughtered by the humans.

 

Swallowing hard against her panic.  “Papyrus?  What… what do you mean?  I’m just gardening…”

 

“DON’T PLAY STUPID!” he snapped, the irises of his sockets turning a vivid orange with his magic.  “WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING WITH SANS?”

 

Tori was in shock.  She had thought that Sans was keeping their cooking lessons a secret until he was able to cook the perfect spaghetti-quiche for Papyrus.  “Paps…” she whispered.

 

“DON’T ‘PAPS’ ME!” he shouted, taking a step towards her.  He covered a lot of ground with that single step.  “I’M NOT AS STUPID OR NAÏVE AS YOU THINK I AM!”  He took another step.  “HE STAYS OUT LATE AND COMES HOME SMILING AND CHUCKLING, LIKE HE JUST HAD THE TIME OF HIS LIFE.  BUT HE’S NOT AT GRILLBY’S DRINKING OR EVEN AT MUFFET’S.  I ADMIT THAT I WAS PUZZLED FOR A BIT.  IT WASN’T UNTIL THE OTHER DAY WHEN I FOLLOWED HIM HERE THAT I REALIZED WHAT WAS GOING ON…”  He loomed in front of her, towering over her by at least a half a foot.

 

“Papyrus… whatever you think is going on…. I assure you that it’s not what it looks like.”  Toriel tried to talk to him, trying to reach the gentle monster she knew still existed inside this angry creature.  She took a step back, trying to recover her space.  “Listen.  Come inside.  I’ll explain everything to you.”  At this point, she knew that Sans wouldn’t mind that she had leaked their precious secret.

 

Papyrus gave a dark chuckle.  “I ADMIT IT WAS CLEVER.  RE-ENACTING WHAT HAPPENED BETWEEN THE TWO OF YOU WHILE WE WERE ALL IMPRISONED IN THE UNDERGROUND.  GIGGLING AND FLIRTING, THE GATE BETWEEN THE TWO OF YOU, THE BOTH OF YOU SAYING THOSE TERRIBLE PUNS THAT SANS LOVES SO MUCH.”  He took another step forward as Toriel took two more back.  “NOW, WITHOUT THAT DAMN, STUPID GATE YOU THINK THAT YOU CAN TOUCH HIM?  THAT YOU ARE WORTHY OF BREATHING THE SAME AIR AS HIM?  HE BELONGS TO ME, AND TO ME ALONE!  THOSE BONES AND SMILE ARE MINE!  I DON’T SHARE AND I WON’T LET YOU TAKE HIM FROM ME!”

 

Toriel gasped as the garden and the beautiful sunny day faded to dark.  Papyrus was casting battle magic?  Here of all places?  And against her?  She had no choice.  She would need to create a diversion to get away from him.  From there she could confront Sans about Papyrus, Asgore could help her or she go into hiding.

 

Her little magical fires were summoned around her at just a moment’s notice, she being careful not to touch any of her rose bushes or other plants.  Papyrus meanwhile had summoned his great storm of bones, a mixture of his orange and the normal white attack bones.  Toriel watched him carefully.  Papyrus… he really meant to fight her.

 

Toriel sent a single fireball racing down the battlefield straight to Papyrus, the intense heat singeing the grass.  It was an old fire magic tactic.  Once it exploded there would me smoke and sparks covering the field.  It would provide her with just enough cover to get away. 

 

She was stunned when he didn’t move a single bone to get out of the way of its path.  He just stood there, watching it approach.  Just before Toriel signaled for it to explode, Papyrus summoned his own Gaster Blaster and had it shield him from the danger.  As the Blaster clamped down around the tall skeleton, the magic from its summoning reacted with the fireball, causing it to detonate without Tori’s command.  Toriel looked out at her garden in fear.  The sparks of her attack had caught on a couple leaves but, no fire had taken.

 

Before she could attack once again, a single orange bone swept her from under her feet.  She fell to the ground – not taking any damage as she was standing still luckily, but she was still sprawled on her stomach… in front of this very real threat.  As she attempted to rise, white bones appeared around her, piercing her dress and long sleeves and imbedding themselves into the grass and soil.  Pinning her helplessly to the ground.  As she attempted to tear herself free, a large red boot appeared in her vision, stepping on one of the bones holding down her sleeve.

 

She looked up in fear.  The Gaster Blaster that Papyrus had originally summoned had risen from the ground and now hovered behind him, collecting condensed magic in its jaws, preparing to fire.  He truly meant to kill her.

 

“Please!” she cried out, the faces of her beloved mate and child flashing before her eyes.  “Please!  Mercy!”

 

Papyrus only chuckled as he continued to stare down at her.  The whines of the Blaster becoming louder, the last thing she heard was “LIKE YOU MEANT ANYTHING TO SANS.”

 

The Blaster fired and her vision went dark, her muzzle quickly being filled with the smell of burning flowers…


	12. Doctor's Orders - Swapcest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captain Alphys finally tells the Magnificent Sans that she doesn't see him as a Royal Guard, but as a Medic instead. When Sans asks his big brother Papyrus to play doctor, things become a little heated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A dabble for Babypizzawonderland - .... I lost the bet DX

“Papyrus!”

 

The tall, lanky skeleton in an orange hoodie cracked a single eye socket open at the familiar voice.  Sure enough, his younger, and far more energetic brother stood before him, hands placed crossly on his hips.  Papyrus took a moment to take in his brother.  Dressed in his familiar blue armour and bandana, it accented his blue and yellow eye lights and slight blue blush dusting his cheekbones.  He looked as cute as ever.

 

Of course… too cute for his own good.  Papyrus felt his soul give a few painful pounds in his ribcage before he was able to convince it to slow and calm back to its normal lazy but steady rhythm.  He kept those disgusting feelings for Blue hidden deep in his own soul.  Those fantasies and emotions were his greatest shame.  How he longed to have his brother give him a special look, one meant just for him.  How he hoped one day to show him how a gentle-monster should treat that ‘special’ someone.  Papyrus kept it all inside himself.  That sort of relationship would never be approved.  Incest, though far from unheard of in the little town of Snowdin, was also far from accepted.  Not to mention that his brother was too innocent to think of him in ‘that’ way. 

 

“heh.  sup, bro?” he asked allowing his socket to fall shut again, not even bothering to move from where he was sprawled out on their living room couch.

 

“Don’t ‘sup’ me!” Sans snapped at him.  “Muffet said that you spent most of your shift in her café again today!”

 

Papyrus sighed and rubbed at his tired eye sockets.  He had lost track of time again, drinking his alcoholic honey, telling puns to an appreciative crowd and, as a result, quite literally spent the whole day with Muffet and the other monsters.  But… “actually bro, i was on shift the entire time.” he told him, somehow remaining straight-skulled.

 

The expression on Sans’ face was priceless.  A rich mixture of adorable confusion and shock.  “Huh?  B-b-but Muffet said…” Sans stammered, obviously trying to think on how they both could be telling the truth.

 

Taking pity on his sibling Papyrus smiled.  “yep.  i was on sentry duty in Muffet’s café.  trust me bro, if any human would have walked by or even inside, i would have been all over them.  like flies to a puddle of honey.” he said, resettling into the couch and closing his sockets again.

 

He smirked as he felt Sans stomp his foot like a baby bones.  “PAPYRUS!” he cried out, a small quaver to his voice.  It sounded like he was about to cry.  Looking over at him… well, that was a mistake Papyrus realized one second too late.  Sans had rearranged his skull into his signature pout, even transforming his blue and yellow eye lights into bigger and more watery spheres.  Shit.  Papyrus felt his soul being seized by instant guilt and drop into his pelvis.  How could he disappoint his precious brother?

 

Swinging his feet off the couch, he mournfully gazed at Sans. “i’m sorry bro… i know that i shouldn’t have… that i should have kept better track of time for my break… what can i do to make it up to you?” he sincerely meant it too.  He would do anything for his brother to smile again.  That smile was his little ray of sunshine in this hellhole.

 

Sans sniffed and rubbed at his nasal bone.  “Well…” he started, “Alphys wants me to try out for a different branch of the Royal Guards…” he said, rubbing at his cervical vertebrae nervously, looking towards the kitchen, completely avoiding Papyrus’ gaze.

 

Papyrus blinked at this.  He hadn’t heard of Alphys thinking of training Sans for anything else other than for basic Royal Guard duties.  Though, now that he thought back on it, she had come up to him, time and time again, telling him that Sans was just not cut out for duty.  He had asked her to continue with them though, at least until he could deviate his brother’s insane amount of energy elsewhere.  He had noticed though that she had been slowly off the fighting lessons, sticking mostly to cooking.  Perhaps she wanted him to be a Royal Chef?  They only needed the most basic of defence skills…

 

Instead of admitting to Sans that he and Alphys had been talking about him behind his back, the smoker smiled.  “what branch of the guards is she training you for, bro?” he asked.

 

“Medical Emergency squad.” He said.

 

Papyrus blinked at his brother in surprise.  That definitely wasn’t kitchen duty.  “really?  you aren’t pulling my leg bones, are you?”

 

The shorter skeleton scoffed.  “As if I would do anything as childish as resorting to your unimaginative jokes.” He sniffed.  “Being a part of the Medical Team is a great honour.  I would never joke about something like that.”

 

Actually the more Papyrus thought of it, the more sense it made.  Even from a young age Sans had terrific control over his magic, but he was gifted with a steady, but slow release.  Not something that was ideal for the battlefield.  He was a kind hearted, very friendly skeleton, no one ever had a bad word for.  He put monsters at ease easily, their defences would be down and more susceptible to healing magic.

 

Yes the Medical Team would be an amazing fit for Sans.  But that brought them back to the matter at hand…

 

“so… how can i help?” Papyrus asked Sans.

 

Sans grinned.  “I’m glad you asked brother!  I need someone to be my practice patient.”  He pulled out a stethoscope from his backpack, waving it proudly at his brother.

 

Papyrus loosed a short nyeh-ing laugh.  “well bro, what do i have to do as your patient?” he asked, hoping that it didn’t involve any real strenuous activity.

 

That was apparently the right answer as Sans’ face lit up like a lightbulb.  “I think that even you lazybones, will find this quite agreeable.  All you need to do is lay on the couch like you were doing and I’ll be checking your bones and vitals.  Perhaps even practice some basic first aid?”  Sans’ eyes beamed back at him, the yellow pupils turning into little stars as he shook his little toolkit at him.

 

Papyrus smiled.  Well, being a patient sounded easy enough.  “all right bro.” he said, returning to the same position that he was in before Sans interrupted him.  He watched as Sans approached him before frowning slightly.  There was something missing.  His younger brother, unfortunately, only noticed the frown. 

 

* * * * *

 

“What it is Papyrus?” he worriedly asked feeling his soul ping a little in worry.  He hoped that Papyrus didn’t think it too demanding of him.  He… he didn’t know if he could stand it if his brother thought of him like that…

 

The tall skeleton stared at him.  “well bro, it’s just that you don’t look much like a doctor or medical professional.  hard for me to get in the mood…” he seemed to think something over.  “I have my old lab coat hanging behind my door.  It might make things a little more realistic and easier for me.”

 

Sans felt his eye lights change to even bigger stars.  That… that would be amazing.  “R-really brother?  You mean I can wear it?” he asked excitedly.

 

Papyrus chuckled.  “it’s why i offered it.” he said, closing his sockets again, his breathing almost instantly becoming deep and smooth.  Sans quietly snuck out of the room and headed to Papyrus’ room.  He had been trying to pretend that he didn’t notice the increasing bags under Papyrus’ eye sockets but they were continuously worsening and darkening.  They were becoming harder to ignore and more increasingly obvious that he wasn’t sleeping at night.  Sans hoped that he wasn’t hiding his night terrors from him again.  They had already talked about it.

 

Pushing open the door to Papyrus’ room, he let out a little sigh.  It was, as usual, a disgusting mess.  Plates and clothes, papers and bottles of varying emptiness of honey were strewn from end to end of the room.  Sans huffed.  It was no wonder that Papyrus couldn’t sleep at night!  It was far too stuffy in here for him to get comfortable enough for a deep, true sleep.  Not to mention that it absolutely reeked…

 

Sans tiptoed to the railing, looking down at his brother.  The taller skeleton was now snoring, looking quite comfortable and relaxed on the couch.  It wasn’t a hard decision.  Grabbing an empty bag from the closet, Sans re-entered the room and began to tidy it.  He wouldn’t do a thorough job of it that was Papyrus’ job but he could at least start it for him.

 

After all, agreeing to be his patient deserved a little bit of a reward, right?

 

First, he threw open the window to allow the stale air to escape.  Every little bit counted.  Sans then began to collect the garbage and honey bottles into the bag, and started tossing Papyrus’ dirty clothes into their shared hallway.  He would throw them into their washing machine later and get those cleaned for him.  In no time at all, Papyrus’ bedroom was already looking much better.  It still smelled and still sticky with honey and other food residue but it was cooler, and far less stuffy.  Hopefully Papyrus would find it a little more bearable and start sleeping better…

 

Perhaps he would stop sleeping so much at his sentry station then?  Captain Alphys would be so impressed with him, perhaps even give him that promotion?

 

Oh… Paps would be so happy!  That promotion would mean a much needed pay raise.  He could even drop that other job, the one selling hot dogs in Hotlands… that would mean that he could spend more time with Sans!  Maybe even…?

 

Sans shook his head, clearing away the fluffy imaginings of his day dreams.  ‘Stop it Sans’ he told himself firmly.  ‘You know the rules.  And, even if it wasn’t…’ he sighed.  His rather lustful thoughts of his brother were really getting out of hand lately.  It was part of the reason why he had been working himself so hard lately.  Anything to distract himself from them.  But now, at long last, he was being rewarded by Alphys!  Stars… a member of the Medical Emergency team… that was a real honour.  Anything was truly possible for the Magnificent Sans!

 

… If he was truly honest with himself he knew that it wasn’t what he truly wanted.  He had wanted to be a great warrior like Alphys, like the great Queen Toriel, or like the historic monsters of old.  Not that being a healer was anything to sneeze at. They were the most commended of all the Guards and would often travel between platoons.  It would be one way to meet new monsters. 

 

Perhaps he would find someone that met his standards?

 

It wouldn’t be Papyrus though…

 

He shook his skull again.  Sans really, really needed to stop thinking like that.  Papyrus was not an option.  Never has… and never will be.  Sans ignored the sting and droop in his soul with that thought.  Squaring his shoulder he continued cleaning Papyrus’ room.

 

He could finally see Papyrus’ grey carpeted floor when he had determined that he had tidied enough.  He tied off the garbage bag and had neatly stacked the plates beside the pile of laundry.  Sans decided that he would leave that for Papyrus to finish.  After all, while Sans had been working, he had been napping for, Sans checked his phone and almost yelped in surprise, twenty-five minutes?  It had barely felt like five minutes.  Had Sans lost track of time?  Papyrus’ room took more time than he thought.  Sans supposed he should go make dinner and wake up Papyrus so they could eat together before Papyrus left for Muffet’s.

 

Sans’ felt his soul pulse sadly again.  ‘Well…. that coupling was only a matter of time anyways.  Might as well get used to it.’ he told himself, straightening his spine.  Just as he turned to leave the room a flash of light caught his eye.

 

In his cleaning rush he had almost forgotten about the lab coat…

 

Sans pulled it from the hook behind the door.  It was comical to see the contrast of the white lab coat to the rest of the dirty room.  Whereas the room was dirty and chaotic, the floors covered with honey and food stains (at least he hoped that’s what they were), the jacket was pressed and clean, not a single stain or frayed seam.

 

The eye lights morphed to stars the more he stared at it.  Quickly shrugging it over his shoulder, he giggled as it draped over him more like a blanket rather than a jacket.  Well, no surprise there.  Papyrus was much taller and broader than he was.  He grabbed his stethoscope from where he had placed it on Papyrus’ table and wrapped it around his neck.  He spun around to the mirror and covered his jaw with glee.  Stars, did he ever look good in this.  Like a real Royal Guard medical professional!

 

As he checked himself out in the mirror, he became more aware of a tantalizing scent coming from the lab coat.  Burying his nasal cavity into it, he closed his sockets as he concentrated.

 

Hmm… smoke, honey and then his brother’s own special scent.  Sans took another deep breath, finding himself savouring it.  “Papy…” he whispered.  Stars… was that ever so good.

 

Sans froze.  It couldn’t be.  The scent of his brother was causing his bones to heat and rattle… could, could it seriously be triggering his heat?  His bones were sweating and his private magic began forming without his command.  He gulped loudly, seeing the tent growing in his pants.  That would need to be taken care of before Papyrus or anyone else saw.  That would just be crude and embarrassing… not up to his personal standards at all.

 

Taking a precautionary glace over the railing, he assured himself that his brother was still sleeping soundly.  Ok… he could do this… he needed to do this.  Backing into his brother’s room, he closed the door.

 

Working quickly he stripped till he was completely naked, with the exception of Papyrus’ coat.  He looked down at his cock.  Already it was standing straight at attention and dripping.  Sans sighed to himself.  This was the most crude and disgusting part of taking care of heats.  He hated cleaning up after these messes…

 

Sans grasped his base, mewling at already how tender he was he was.  He began a gentle stroking rhythm, sighing and moaning softly.  Flicking the little bubble of pre on the head of his shaft, he slickened his entire organ, causing his hand to glide easier and faster.  Sans’ breath hitched and he began to pant.  That felt so nice.  Leaning forward, Sans discovered that he could hit those special areas on himself quicker and easier.  It was an added bonus that he could imagine it not his small hand, but a larger, more confident hand stroking him.  Sans could hear his voice in his ear, murmuring encouragement, love and support.  He began panting faster and harder as the pressure built quicker within him.  “Hmm… Pa… Papyrus…” he groaned.

 

Two long arms wrapped around his torso, pulling him tight against a large rib cage.  “hey bro.” that familiar smoker drawl said.  “whatchu up to?”

 

The smaller skeleton froze at that voice.  No… he had been so careful.  “You… You were sleeping…” he said weakly, his bones still quivering, but now in a different way…

 

Less erotic, more fear.

 

What would Papyrus say?  Sans had been so, he had thought that he was so careful.  His sockets filled with little blue tears.  How could he be so disgusting?  So crude?

 

He gasped as a hand came forward and continued Sans’ movements.  As Sans shuddered and gave a breathless gasp, the orange skeleton laughed from behind him.  “you have a lot of swelling here,” he said, pressing himself closer to his brother, “how about you let me help you out with that?”

 

Sans couldn’t say anything.  He quaked and shivered, lost in the sensations that were caused by that very talented hand.  Papyrus sighed and whispered “i’d hate to stop… but i need to hear what you have to say…” he said, his hands slowing his movements and releasing the pressure along Sans’ cock.

 

The tiny skeleton squealed.  “No!  Please, please Papyrus.  I need you!  Don’t stop!”

 

“if that is what you wish~” Papyrus whispered.  The hand gripped the rod tighter and sped his motions.  Sans leaned back, deeper into his brother’s lap as he panted louder and harder, the breath being dragged through his nasal cavity and jaw.  His eye lights transforming from his usual yellow stars, to pink hearts as he stared at his brother, lost in the haze of pleasure.

 

“Pap… Papy…” he moaned. 

 

“are you already close?” the taller skeleton smirked, letting off some of the pressure of his movements, “we just started this… perhaps i should go slower, let you really enjoy this?”

 

Sans gasped at Papyrus’ threat.  “Please, please, please… don’t stop!  Keep going!”

 

With a savage smirk Papyrus gripped him tight and twisted his hand as he stroke upwards, hitting all those areas Sans liked most in one swift jerk.  Sans came with a small scream, his light blue coloured cum splattering into and over Papyrus’ hand and onto the opening of the coat, staining the edges.  His limp body slumped backwards against his brother, his own magic dissolving and pooling in his pelvis. He whined, realizing that his marrow hadn’t cooled but remained heated, his body betraying him, demanding more pleasure.

 

He paused when he heard Papyrus’ throaty chuckle.  “are you ready for more?” he asked with an odd, deep rumbling purr in his voice, one that Sans had never heard.

 

The small skeleton took only a moment before nodding.  He was carefully pushed down onto his knees, his own hands supporting the majority of his weight.  “bend over Sansey,” Papyrus said as he finished readjusting the small pelvis, now gently stroking the magic there, encouraging it to take a specific form for him.  “it’s time to take your temperature…”

 

Sans moaned, not even caring that Papyrus dared make a terrible joke at such a time.  There was a rustling of thick clothing and the lab coat was pushed further up on his spine.  Something unfamiliar pressed against his magic before slowly and gently sliding inside of him.  The smaller skeleton shuddered and gasped at the unfamiliar sensation and fullness.  He whimpered a little as he felt Papyrus rubbing the sensitive curves of his ribs.  The sliding, filling sensation seemed to go on forever.  Finally, finally Papyrus’s pelvis brushed against his.  The hand never stilled however.  Touching and ghosting over Sans’ perfect ribs, his spine.  The large skull came forward and pressed gentle kisses against Sans’ neck and cheek.  “Sans?” he asked.

 

The other whimpered.  “I’m… I’m fine… just move.”

 

That’s all it took.  Papyrus’s hips pulled back before gently thrusting forward, allowing Sans to feel everything and adjust to the new situation.  Both monsters moaned at the sensations that this motion caused for them.  Soon Papyrus did it again and again, driving into Sans’ wet passage at steady and deep rhythm, building the intense pressure inside of them again.

 

Sans whimpered and pressed himself back onto Papyrus’ magic with his hips, learning how to roll them with the thrusts, exposing those new nerve ends on the both of them.  Sans yowled and Papyrus growled.  Gripping the smaller skeleton's hips, he began to snap inside with more force and speed, causing Sans to fall forward onto his hands.  “Papy~  Ahhhh…” he whimpered, the pressure and the pleasure beginning to build inside of him once again, this time more intense, much stronger than before.

 

* * * * *

 

Papyrus panted and huffed against him, his orange cock stretching out Sans’ small blue entrance.  He felt so good around him, Sans was so tight, so, felt so, so very right.  He growled again, feeling Sans clench around him, that simple sensation driving him insane.  Papyrus leaned over into the smaller skeleton’s ears.  “be a good boy and cum for me?” he asked gently, his teeth just nipping at the cervical vertebrae.

 

The results were immediate.  Sans bucked backwards, multiple hearts appearing in his sockets, screaming his voice raw with Papyrus’ name.  Sinking his teeth deeper into those once pristine vertebrae, Papyrus snarled, unleashing himself inside the tunnel.  He happily hummed, feeling his orange cum stretching the tight passage, causing the walls to ripple around him more, spraying his lab coat with orange in addition to the blue.  Sans let loose a little whimper, feeling incredibly full and stretched to the brink.

 

Papyrus pulled out of him carefully, trying not to sound too smug about the mess dripping from Sans.  As happy as he was he couldn’t resist one last joke…

 

“so doc, follow up visit next week?” he asked, kissing the abused spine and back of his ribs.  Sans only groaned and crumpled forward onto the rug as Papyrus laughed.  Giving his brother a sweet, but unseen, smile, he picked him up, placed him on his naked mattress, and lay down next to him, curving his long body protectively around him.  He placed a last clacking kiss to the back of Sans’ smooth skull.  “love ya bro.” he whispered to the tune of several small snores.


	13. In Mother's Memory - Fontcest Free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Fontcest free) While being overly stressed out about my finals I wrote a quick little dabble for a Underswap picture on Tumblr:
> 
> http://canadian-buckbeaver.tumblr.com/image/160455368494
> 
> (if the link doesn't work check out my Tumblr page for it! Worth it)

You were watching the monsters from afar. You couldn’t believe it. In all accounts something like this should’ve been impossible.

While it’s true that you used to fall asleep at night to your parents telling you the tales of the human/monster war. If you concentrated you could still hear her voice saying how monsters were sent underground and sealed away.

‘But those were fairy tales!’ You had scoffed.

‘But every story, every legend, has a seed of truth.’ She always countered. She had always enjoyed reading and legends.

It has been some years since her death. This year, on her ‘anniversary’ you had decided to drink yourself silly at Mount Ebott. The centre of the Monster/Humon lore.

You had fallen down the hole… as you fell you felt her presence. You knew than that everything was going to be alright. You would be with her soon.

You were robbed.

Instead, you landed on a patch of golden flowers, just thick enough to break your fall. After your inital anger you realized where you were.

The Underground. The last gathering of monsters. And… you were still drunk. What better way to honour your mom than to explore the place she had dreamed of, but never saw?

Plenty of dog monsters, and a serious pain in the ass flower later, you had discovered Snowdin. This… this is what mom had expected. Such a diversity of monsters…

You lost track of how long you were there, watching them mill about. Mouse, rabbit, even a couple skeletons…

You could feel your mom’s spirit shiver in excitement and tears began to drip out of your own eyes. This is the first time you felt her since she’s left….

She was happy.

“H-h-human? A-are you alright? You’re leaking.”

Startled, you jerked yourself from your thoughts and back to reality. In front of you was the small blue skeleton that you saw earlier. His eyes were big, blue and the pupils looked like stars. He wasn’t even scared of you, just concerned why you were 'leaking’.

To your surprise you began to giggle, which grew into a chuckle, which swelled into a laugh. The tears poured down your cheeks but you didn’t care. This was the first real laugh you had since she passed…

“PAPYRUS I BROKE THE HUMAN!”


	14. Berry in Training - Fontcest Free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Fontcest free) Another quick little Underswap dabble I wrote while studying.
> 
> http://canadian-buckbeaver.tumblr.com/image/160246949829

Berry throws his 110% at everything he does. When it came to learning how to summon the Gaster Blasters, floating demonic skulls able to fire concentrated magic on command, it was no exception. His brother Papyrus loved to watch him progress. At first none would appear when summoned, leaving the little skeleton heartbroken. “Mweh! It just means that I’ll have to try harder!” He said.

  
And he did.

  
Soon a baby skull was summoned, too small to do much damage, but it was progress.

  
Then one entire, full-sized skull appeared, effortlessly destroying the boulder in front of the brothers. But it wasn’t enough. If Papyrus could summon a group without breaking a sweat, than surely the Magnificent Sans could do the same! Practice continued.

  
And today…

  
“PAPS! LOOK!” Sans excitedly shouted.

  
Two full and dangerous skulls floating into being. One already firing into the distance at his command.

  
Papyrus watched and grinned, cigarette smoking between his jaws.

  
His brother was just the coolest.


	15. Do Not Resist What's Natural - Swapcest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue goes into severe heat while cleaning house for an exciting get together with his friends. However, his younger brother, Papyrus, has never experienced heat before and is affected by Blue's.
> 
> BETA'ED ONLY - Anon requested over Tumblr that I correct and edit their story, then asked me to post with my name. Wants to gage reactions before they too start their own pen name! Let's show them some love!

It was early evening. Blue was in his house, cleaning and humming his favourite melody that he had once heard in a TV program. It had been a really busy day for him. He had to get up early, make breakfast for both his brother and himself before he left for work. Being a sentry in Snowdin was something that Sans was really proud of. He had to make sure everyone was safe and sound, that the traps for human are ready, and no one got lost in the big, old forest. Usually, monsters kept their distance from the woods. There are rumors that anyone who goes too deep into these woods never comes back. It is often said that there is a vicious, dog-like creature that tortures the victim and kills them. But the Magnificent Sans is not afraid of such fictitious creatures! Those are real only in books. He knows this forest very well and he’s sure that there’s nothing dangerous, that it’s just full of cold snow and tall trees. Oh! And his good friend, Temmie. Sometimes she keeps him company and tells funny stories about “universes”. She’s a weird monster but Blue trusted her, trusted that she would never hurt him.

When he finally got home, he had to make dinner. Blue is well known for his amazing and delicious tacos, but he didn’t have enough time to make these today. He needed to clean entire house because he invited Undyne and Alphys for lunch tomorrow and he had to start making the lunch today. There was no way that he could make everything he tomorrow. Sans had learned his lesson the hard way after his last meeting with Alphys. That woman loves to eat! They had to go to Muffet’s because she had ate everything that he made for their meal. Sans wasn’t really happy about that, but he didn’t have a choice.

Papyrus was still on his afternoon shift and wouldn’t be back for at least an hour or two. Sans went to the kitchen and took out the ingredients needed for pancakes. Papyrus is always so happy when he makes these. Sans knows that his brother loves honey too and, when he combines pancakes with the sweet syrup, his brother is ready to praise him to the heavens. The taller skeleton could eat sweets all the time! But’s it isn’t good for his health and Sans is well aware of it. As an older brother it’s his duty to take care of his younger sibling, but it is okay to give him a treat for his hard work. Usually Paps stays in bed and doesn’t even think about going to work, but lately that has changed. It’s rare for Sans to find his brother sleeping on their sofa when he gets back home now. His little brother is growing up, finally! He had to show that he noticed the change and is proud of his efforts and a tasty meal Papyrus really loves would do.

Blue was in the middle of cooking his pancakes when he started feeling an odd warmness all over his body.

“Why is it so hot in here?” – he asked himself, flipping the pancake. Was it because of the cooking? It could be, but that was weird. He never felt so hot while making any meal, even with the oven. It was a warm day outside, but only for Snowdin standards. So – it couldn’t be that either.  Sans sighed and poured another 2 tablespoons of batter into the skillet. The heat was distracting but bearable, so he ignored it.

Once he was done with the lunch he went to living room and scanned the area.

“What?! Another sock?!” Sans shouted. “I can’t believe it! How many of these is he going to leave there?!” – he moved towards it and picked the sock up. Papyrus probably leaves them here only to annoy him. Like Sans didn’t have enough work to do already! He and his brother really needed to talk about this later.

Sans was about to toss the piece of cloth onto the sofa when he felt his soul generate a strong wave of heat. He squeaked and his eyes widened. Blue took a step back and leaned on the wall behind him. “W-wha-??” At first he was confused and scared, but the realization hit him pretty quickly.

“Oh no…” – Sans sat on the floor and gripped his shirt where his soul was resting. He took a few deep breaths to calm himself down. Blue looked under his shirt and saw his soul shining brightly, giving occasional sparks. It was that time again.

“Mweh, why now?!” He groaned and closed his eyes. He knew that a heat was a normal part of life, but that it was also not really the right time! He wanted to meet up with his friends tomorrow and have a nice day. But, in this state, that was impossible. It was just the beginning but, already, he felt really hot. That was probably his fault, though. Sans rarely touches himself and ignores his carnal desires. He has better things to do than pleasure himself in such a lewd way. He doesn’t think it’s wrong or bad, but he would rather not. Sighing, he stood up.

“I… I need some fresh air” – Sans said as he moved towards the window. When he opened it he was welcomed by a cold breeze. Sans smiled to himself “It’s okay. I can do it! They won’t even notice a thing.” He stood there for a while, enjoying the cold wind.

When he felt a little better, he started cleaning again. Papyrus was going to come soon and Sans would gladly accept and use any help that he can get. Blue began to sweep the floor, once again humming his favourite melody. He tried to stay focused on doing the housework, but the heat was merciless. Even doing something as simple as this made him tired and all sweaty. He panted and slowed down, but didn’t want to give up. He could do this! Tomorrow was going to be an awesome day and there’s no way he will cancel this meeting.

When Sans finally ended sweeping the floor he fell on the sofa. It shouldn’t have taken so long! It was getting late already and he still had a lot to do.

“This is so stupid” – he was awfully hot and so tired… his eyes began to close. Sans felt so exhausted he didn’t even fight to stay conscious and curled into a ball. A small nap would surely help him, he could do the rest later. Right now, he needed some rest. Just a few minutes…

* * * * *

“Sans? Bro? Are you alright?” – a worried voice woke him up but he really didn’t want to get up. He was panting heavily – his whole body was on fire. When Stretch didn’t get the answer he started shaking Sans’ arm wildly.

“Sans!! Wake up please! What happe-” Blue interrupted him as he groaned loudly. He slowly opened his eyes and moved on his back.

“I’m alright, Pappy. What time is it?” – Papyrus didn’t look very convinced, but hadn’t said anything. He put his hand on Sans’ forehead and frowned.

“Oh God Sans, you’re really hot! Are you sick?” – Sans quickly pushed his brother’s hand of his face and sat up. He felt like the place Papyrus touched was burning but in the same time, he wanted him to touch him there again. “I-I’m good, really! I Just… j-just…” he couldn’t focus. His soul was racing in his ribcage and his head was spinning. “What… What time is it?” – Sans asked again, rubbing the back of his head.

“It’s almost 10pm.” Stretch answer was met with a shocked expression. “Yes, I know I should’ve come back sooner and-“

“Oh no!!” – Blue interrupted. “This is really late! I still have so m-much to do!” he kept shouting and tried to get up while his brother eyed him worriedly. Sans paid him no mind.

“… I’m sorry, I know you needed my help but I just wanted to visit Muffet quickly and I kinda forgot and… What is… That smell?” – Blue stopped moving, turned his head towards his brother and grimaced. “What?” They looked at each other in silence and confusion for a short moment.

“I d-don’t know, but like, there’s an odd smell…” Papyrus looked around, trying to find the source. “A very nice one, I have no idea how to explain it.”

“You mean the pancakes?” Sans questioned. “Yes, I made them for you. Go and eat them.”

“No” the younger brother turned towards his sibling. “I know how pancakes smell, this is different.”  he explained, slowly moving closer to Sans while the other looked at him questionably. “And I think… it’s coming from you…”

Blue was so confused he wasn’t sure what to say. “From… me?” he repeated, unable to understand why would he smell differently. But the gears slowly turned in his head and soon his cheeks started to glow bright blue.

“Mweh-heh… R-really?” – he laughed nervously and sat on the sofa. He really didn’t want to talk with his brother about this, with anybody to be honest. It wasn’t his first nor the last heat, but Papyrus didn’t have the “pleasure” to experience the heat cycle himself yet. His scent must be really intense because even he noticed the smell.

“Well… yeah and it’s… really nice…” That look in Papyrus eyes. His posture, the way he moved, slowly crawling to hover over him. Blue’s eyes widened and his eye lights vanished. It seemed that his heat was affecting his younger brother too.

“P-Papyrus, stop looking at m-me like that” – Sans tried to sound confident, but he felt weak and vulnerable under that glare. Taking a shaky breath, he put his hands on his brother’s shoulders, stopping him. He never explained to Papyrus what a heat was and he was hoping he would never have to, but he had to this now. And do it rather fast, because his brother could easily lose control over himself, following what his instincts tell him to do.

“Like what?” – Stretch’s voice sounded too deep, almost scary. Like it wasn’t his composed and lazy brother anymore. Yet he was still calm, taking deep breaths of his musky scent. This was going bad.

“L-look, Papyrus. You need to remain calm, okay?” – Sans eyed his brother and continued. “I’m in a very… u-unusual state. This is normal but-” he noticed his brother started pressing his shoulders on his hands, making it hard to keep distance between the two skeletons. It was getting really, really difficult. ”Paps, w-wait. I want to tell you I’m in heat!” that got a reaction. Papyrus stopped and squinted his eyes “In… heat?”

“Yes! It h-happens when you’re an adult every now and then and it makes you… w-well , horny”. He looked to the side as he could feel his cheeks practically glowing. This whole situation was embarrassing. “But i-it seems it affect you t-too and that’s why you have to c-control yourself.” Papyrus didn’t say anything, only stared at his brother intensively. “We’re brothers and t-this is wrong, no matter what your instinct is telling you. Now, g-get off me.” Sans tried to push his brother, but he didn’t budge. He clenched his teeth and slowly looked at his brother face. Stretch kept staring at him all this time, lust never leaving his eyes. Sans started shaking, he didn’t know what to do or say, he just wanted to leave this place as soon as possible. He pushed Papyrus again, but with no result. In fact, the other began to move closer again. Sans yelped and tried to get away by turning his back to his sibling and moving up, hoping that he could jump off the sofa, but his brother was faster. Before he could blink he was crushed by Stretch body, pinning him to the mattress.

“Papyrus s-stop that!!” Blue yelled in panic. He could feel the other one’s breath on his neck, making him shiver. His body answered instantly as he felt another wave of warmness spread all over his body, especially in his pelvis. He could smell Stretch now too and for the first time, his scent turned him on. He groaned and wanted to move away again, but was unsuccessful and it only edged his brother on.

“But I want you…” Papyrus whispered to his nonexistent ear. “I NEED to claim you, to own you… I’m going to be gentle, I promise” his hand leisurely sneaked under Sans’ shirt, while his other hand held him down.

“But I-I don’t want you to!” Please sto-ohhh!” he moaned as he felt the hand lightly squeezing his lowest ribs. He wanted to buck into the touch, but the body of his sibling was too heavy. When he wanted to protest again, a warm and slick tongue began to massage neck, making him gasp in shock.

“AH! P-Papyrus please! L-listen to mmm-nnnggh” it felt so good. He couldn’t deny the fact that he was enjoying this yet he knew it was wrong. Papyrus being this dominant definitely turned him on. He whimpered in despair, his body and mind were gradually giving up. He tried really hard to fight his instincts, but the heat was stronger.  His soul was shining lightly, his magic slowly reacted to his brother ministrations. The older skeleton’s body relaxed in Papyrus hold, feeling safe under him.  
Sans let out a needy moan as he felt the other bite his neck and grind his hips against his.

“S-stars! Ahh yes” it was hard to fight his own desires, he was too aroused. Papyrus purred, licked his neck and moved towards Sans’ mouth and once again, he couldn’t resist. He let his brother’s tongue ravage the inside of his mouth as he conjured his own blue, broad tongue and kissed him back. Now both of the taller skeleton hands were exploring the smaller one’s fragile body, occasionally scraping the bones and squeezing them. Papyrus kept grinding his hips all this time and soon Blue could feel the bulge in his sibling’s pants.

“Sans, I love you… so much” Stretch broke the kiss and looked him in the eyes, orange blush painted his cheekbones. “You are ahh- S-so beautiful… So perfect.  Mmmhh-“  Sans was pretty much sure his whole head was glowing now. “I love your smile, your laugh mmnn… and I love your moans” Blue almost howled when he felt Papyrus hand touch his pelvis, pushing his fingers into the holes of his sacrum and gently stroking his tailbone. It was too much for him, nothing else mattered now, just them both. He mewled and let his pussy conjure, already wet and ready to begin the fun.

Papyrus hummed in satisfaction and licked his teeth hungrily. Sans looked so good under him, just where he should be. His delicate sounds were like music to his nonexistent ears. He didn’t understand why he felt the sudden urge to touch his beloved brother, his mind was foggy. He heard what Sans was saying to him, but the words hardly made any sense. The only thing that made sense was his little treasure under him, moaning and wanting to be taken right now. He could see the telltale glow coming from the other’s pants. His erection gave a little twitch, begging for attention. Oh he was going to claim the smaller skeleton, make him his own. But he didn’t want to hurt Sans, he had to stay patient, his mate wasn’t ready yet. And he had to fix this.

Growling loudly, Papyrus got off his brother and helped and other one sit while he repositioned himself on the floor in front of the sofa. Blue looked at him with half lidded eyes, a small droll connected his mouth and chin as he panted lightly. His soul was visible though his shirt, thanks to the bright glow coming in pulses. His cheekbones were almost as blue as his eye lights which were shaking slightly, unable to focus. Blue looked gorgeous like this; his older brother was no longer trying to hold back, to resist his actions and that was good, he was submitting himself to Papyrus. He could see the other one unconsciously spread his legs, giving him an easy access to his private areas. He watched Blue, astonished by how good Sans was looking right now, willing to be devoured and owned by Stretch.

“… Pappy?” – his brother questioning voice woke him up from his absentminded state. He was so amazed by Sans he almost forgot what he wanted to do. His brother needed him, he had to please the other one, give the pleasure he craved.  “Shh, Sans… Let me take care of everything.” – he quickly replied and moved his hands towards the other’s belt.

“Mweh?!” Sans shrieked, obviously distressed by his brother rush. “Shush, Sansy… relax, this will feel good, promise.” – he reassured Blue again and slowed down; it was just so hard to keep the control over his body. The pace was too slow for him and the uncomfortable and irritating feeling in his pants reminded him about that all the time.

Papyrus unbuckled the belt and removed Sans’ pants, revealing the wet and glowing cunt. It looked so tasty, he wanted nothing but to bury his head between his sibling’s legs.  
“You look wonderful, Sans” – the smaller skeleton looked to the side, unable to keep the eye contact. “I can’t believe you are so great, so magnificent… so sexy.” – he kept praising him as he moved closer to the other’s pussy, inhaling the incredible, strong smell. It was intoxicating, making him harder than ever.

Sans on the other hand, kept observing his brother. His thighs twitched every now and then, looking for any form of friction. He could see Papyrus was trying to keep his needs at bay. He was impressed by his younger brother strong will; he already gave up to his body desires. Speaking of with, the spot between his legs was so wet he was sure was dripping now, making him feel even more embarrassed and needy.

“Pappy…” – he whispered and Papyrus eyed him. “P-please… touch m-me.” It was all Stretch needed to go into action. His long, slick tongue licked the folds and Blue sucked in breath.

“A-ahhh-“  he let the air out. It felt really, really good. His brother pressed the orange appendage against his inner walls, slowly moving up and collecting all the juices that covered his pussy and enjoying the taste. Blue couldn’t stop himself from bucking into his brother face, shamelessly moaning.

Stretch’s hand slowly wandered to his pants, massaging his hard cock. The precum had already began to drip out and he used it as a lube to stroke himself. It made him groan into Sans’ cunt, the vibrations making the other shiver and cry out.

“Ohh stars!” – Sans was pretty sure his eye lights turned into hearts now. He put his hands on his brother’s head and tried to push him even closer; Papyrus was more than happy to comply. Using his other hand, he spread the lips of Blue’s pussy to have a better access to his entrance. He wasted no time and pushed his tongue inside, feeling the other clench on his long appendage.   
Sans began to tremble. “Yes! P-pappy please, don’t stop! Mnn-!” This was too amazing. He could feel his brother’s tongue forcefully pushing in and out while his thumb circled his clit, making the pleasure truly overwhelming.

“Ohhh! S-so good! You make me f-feel so good, P-pappy! Ah!” – he yelled, unable to keep his voice down. He could feel his orgasm quickly approaching.

Papyrus had other plans, though. Drawing his tongue out and giving a long last lick, he moved away from Sans’ pussy. The smaller skeleton gave a long whine, now painfully empty and clenching on nothing. But soon his vision was blocked by Stretch’s hoodie. He looked up, seeing his brother with dreadfully serious and lustful expression. He was looking at him with unfulfilled hunger, his desires were slowly taking control over his mind. It made Sans nervous and thrilled; he was used to his brother lazy behavior and now he felt like he was trapped under a predator.   
Yet he liked that. Even if it scared him, it made him feel safe as well. He knew his brother very well and was sure the other would never hurt him. But his thoughts were interrupted by something big and thick pressing on his folds, remanding him about what was going to happen. As much as he wanted to be filled and fucked senselessly, the image of his own brother taking him seemed abnormal. He could hear a quiet voice in the back of his head screaming it is wrong, that he should stop, that he would hurt Papyrus. He started trashing again, his mind full of doubts and worries.

“Papyrus! C-calm d-down, please! AHH!!”” He screamed, feeling his brother’s teeth crush the side of his neck. Sans’ whine was followed by an unsettling growl from Stretch, warning him to stop fighting. Soon he could feel marrow leak out, but it was quickly cleaned by the other’s one tongue. Papyrus forced himself between Sans’ legs and began to rub his cock on his swollen folds, another wave of lubrication dripped down his entrance. Blue stopped moving and sobbed, he really wanted this but in the same time, he did not. His body was screaming to be pleasured, yet his mind was resistant. But the heat and the huge urge to mate was unforgiving and primal, impossible to resist. His will to fight was slowly breaking, replaced by need and thirst. Papyrus let go of his neck, and hugged his brother. He hid his face in the cavity of Sans’ shoulder, inhaling deeply and purring softly.

“Oh Sans… “ Papyrus spoke “We both want this, why do you keep struggling and fighting? You may act like you don’t, but your body betrays you.” Sans whimpered, he knew his sibling was right. He couldn’t even stop himself from gentle thrusting into the pulsing erection, making them both moan. He felt so awfully empty; Sans was sure he couldn’t stop all of this even if he wanted to. Was it really so bad? The both needed this and it felt so good, so right. He wanted to be taken by his brother, his body and mind was telling him to give up. Why resist in the first place? It would make Pappy happy too.

“Sans, please,” The older brother suddenly noticed Papyrus was staring at him. ”Let me do this, I want to hear you say you want this, please!” he pleaded, shivering slightly. Sans audibly gulped and took a shaky breath, but couldn’t protest any longer. He looked in his brother eyes and put his hands on his cheekbones, his thumbs made small circles under Papyrus’ eye sockets in smoothing motion.

He gently smiled and said “I… I want t-this. I want you inside m-me. T-take me now, please. I need y-you, Pap-mph-!” before he could even end what he wanted to say, his mouth was occupied by the other’s one tongue. Without even thinking, he deepened the kiss and put his hands on his brother neck, pushing him closer.

Stretch’s hand wandered down to his cock and began to press it inside. Sans shuddered, the erection was stretching him painfully, but his cries were silenced by Papyrus, who kept kissing him. He couldn’t stop himself from making sounds either. The feel of Sans’ pussy on his cock was unbelievably good. The way it clenched and pulsed around his member almost made him lose control. He wanted to start pounding into him at ruthless pace so badly, Sans’ pained mewls and moans hardly stopping him from doing so. He growled and bite Blue’s neck again, trying to focus on not moving too quickly. He grabbed the other’s one pelvis to prevent him from moving and kept pushing it inside.

“Ah! P-pappy, don’t m-move, it hurts!” Sans begged, his brother was huge. His erection barely fit in his small pelvis. It felt amazing, but it hurt too. Papyrus groaned as he stopped, his body shivered. He needed to move or he would explode, it was taking too long. One of his hands moved to Sans clit and played with it, making him squeak.

“Oh! Yes-! Just l-like that, mmm-ah” it was a good distraction and way to relax the smaller skeleton as he began to push once again. When he was half way in, he slowly moved out and pressed in again, trying to be as gentle as possible. Sans was too fragile; he really didn’t want to hurt him, but in the same time he couldn’t hold still.

But fortunately for him, the heat had a big impact on his sibling body and it didn’t take long for Blue to accommodate and try to move on his own. With every thrust he was driving deeper, making Sans quiver and moan his name. And dear Toriel, it turned him on.

“Ahhh, Sans! Did I ever naaah- tell you how great you are? Hnn-“ he could feel the smaller skeleton’s pussy tighten on his cock. Sans undeniably liked to be praised and it was working on him. “Mnn… you are oh-… simply perfect. And tasty…” he purred as he sped up, finally being able to satisfy his needs.

Sans held his brother tight, enjoying every second of their intimate moment. He hooked his legs on his brother waist, wanting him even closer and deeper.

“Oh! Y-yes, please!! Faster, P-pappy! AHH! – he screamed when he felt Papyrus hit his sweet spot. A mischievous smirk appeared on the younger brother face. He leaned on the sofa to keep balance and started energetically hit that spot, attentively watching his adorable brother face and drowning in his screams and pleads. Sans eyes turned into dreamily shaped hearts and his tongue lolled out of his mouth, he was lost in pleasure.

“Oh stars! Ahh! Don’t stop, p-please! Fuck me!” – Blue could feel his orgasm approaching. All he could think about is his brother powerfully slamming into him and making him see stars. He began to shake and desperately cling to the other skeleton, letting Papyrus drive as deep as possible. It took a few rough thrusts to bring him to the edge. He let out a long moan and clenched hard on Stretch’s cock, making him groan.

“Ahhh fuuuuuck….” – Papyrus slowed down but didn’t stop, watching his brother ride out his orgasm. Sans’ body twitched spastically, his cum slowly trickled down his still full pussy, messing up the fabric underneath them. They both panted heavily, enjoying the break.

But Papyrus wasn’t done yet, he needed more. He began to move faster, much to Sans displeasure. He was still too sensitive and the sudden change of speed shook him to the core.

“Awwgh! N-not yet! I’m ngghh…Ah! Too s-sensit-ahh” – Stretch ignored him and kept on thrusting, relishing the convulsive spasms of Sans’ cunt and his high-pitched whimpers.  

“You’re too g-good, Sans. Mnnh… I’ll never let anybody touch you” he growled and picked up speed, loving how Blue yelled his name and held onto his chest like it was the only thing keeping him from falling down.

He couldn’t reach deep enough. He groaned and drew his swollen member out from the welcoming warmness. Sans yelped as he felt his body being picked up and turned upside down, so now he was facing the arm of the sofa with his pelvis in the air.

“You’re mine hnn-”  he moaned as he entered Sans again, feeling him clasp and push down on his erection. Papyrus leaned on the smaller skeleton and began to nib his neck and his body shivered in response. Sans let his skull lie on the sofa, giving Papyrus more space to work with. He moved his hands in front of his head to support himself as he felt his brother pound into his more and more enthusiastically; their panting, moans and the sounds of sex filled the room.

“Mweeh… ah stars-! You’re nghh so fast” it didn’t take long for Sans to be close again, his body was already sensitive and very responsive to any form of stimulation. He bite down on the fabric, trying to keep his voice down. His throat was sore from all this screaming, but he couldn’t stop. It just felt so amazing to be fucked like this.

Papyrus was close, too. His cock twitched as he slammed frantically into Sans’ oversensitive pussy. He moved his hand to the other’s clit and gently but recklessly rubbed and circled it, making the smaller skeleton scream again.

“Ohh!! Yes, yes! Pappy, p-please! More! Fill me w-with your cum!” Sans yelled as he came, his body becoming stiff. His pussy clenched on Stretch thick dick, milking him and making him growl loudly.

“Ngaaaah-“ Papyrus kept pounding into his brother as the overwhelming pleasure brought him to the edge. He hugged him brother with enough power to crush his ribs and buried himself deep inside of the smaller skeleton cunt, moaning softly right next to where Sans’ ear would be. He spilled his release, filling his older brother and satisfying his need.

“Mmm- yes, so good…” Sans could feel the seed dripping out of him, his cunt barely able to adjust to Papyrus’ length and girth. He purred, relishing in the sensation of being filled and loving every second of it. “That was amazing, Pappy…”

Papyrus gave a short laugh, visibly tired “Yeah… really sanstastic, nyeheh.” Sans rolled his eyes, too exhausted and spent to truly care. Instead, he clenched on his brother member and moved slightly, making him whimper.

“Ahh… O-okay, I get it” he placed a kiss on Sans’ head and slowly drew his cock out. He fell down next to Sans and embraced him, smiling insignificantly. The smaller skeleton relaxed in his hold, feeling protected and cared for. He leaned on his brother bigger ribcage and hummed his favourite melody, all the emotions and excitement from the night were slowly fading, leaving only memories of something good. Both spent and pleased, slowly drifted away into the world of dreams.

Tomorrow, though, is going to be one hell of an awkward day.


	16. Music to my Skull - Fontcest Free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I write a lot of fluffy Underswap when stressed...  
> Papyrus returns home from a long day of work to surprise his baby bro with something!   
> (Fontcest Free)
> 
> http://68.media.tumblr.com/ca7b8483cb3308756ac3f1def1cb985f/tumblr_opdu5p4krq1uq2vh4o2_1280.png

“PAPY! YOU’RE HOME!” Sans yelled, rushing at his beloved brother and leaping into his arms. “HOW WAS YOUR FIRST DAY AT THE HOTCAT STAND? DID YOU ENJOY IT? MEET ANYONE?”

  
Papyrus chuckled holding Sans close, the little skeleton’s excitement contagious. “it was HOT work bro, but i did MEAT someone…” he said, talking over Sans’ groans.

  
“PAPYRUS. I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU ABOUT YOUR PUNS! …. WHO… WHO DID YOU MEET?” The skeleton asked, curious and starting to lean back, out of Papyrus’ arms.

  
Papyrus chuckled. “well. the one and only Nastabot. he went to buy a cat off me and had no G. ‘it was on his other body’ he said. so i gave him the cat for free and he asked me if i knew anyone who was a fan of his…” Papyrus held up two tickets for NTT’s next concert, already handing one to Sans.

  
Sans’s eyes wen wide and full of stars. “WOWIE!” He exclaimed. “YOU… YOU REALLY MEAN IT?”

  
Papyrus nodded and watched Sans squeal and dance from excitement. That alone made those long, overnight shifts at NTT’s performance house worth it.


	17. Dustberry Shivers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Berry has been looking for his big brother when he comes across him fighting another skeleton monster... a high LV monster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> babypizzawonderland's request.... sorta!

The little Sans, known to his friends as Berry, was busy doing his patrols along the forests of Snowdin. He had been following his elder brother’s footsteps for a while. Berry had first gone to check on him at his post, only to find him missing. He had checked the great gate and Muffet’s café, but to no success.

This was concerning to Berry. His brother was a lazy bones and only had one HP. Who knows where he had gone?

Thus why he was following the slippered tracks.

It seemed as if his brother had been following something or someone. In places the weight of the footprints had been dispersed differently, and there were times where he had seemed to teleport behind a nearby tree.

Very unlike his lazy bones brother.  
He had lost track of how long he had been following when he heard the signature fire of a Gaster Blaster.

PAPYRUS. It had to be!

He ran forward, following the noises until he came across the battleground, where he was met with a terrible sight.

His brother, the magical core in his eye socket blazing, was firing round after round of Blasters, occasionally sending out the occasional barage of bones.

But he too was dodging attacks that seemed to mirror his own. There was one, key difference though.

This magic was purple.

Berry had gasped and hidden behind a tree when he first noticed the commotion.

His brother seemer to be fighting for his life and he, a trainee of the Royal Guards, stuck hiding behind a tree.

He peeked out, shivering slightly. Might as well take the time to observe the enemy.

The foe was another skeleton he realized, taller than him but still shorter than Paps, though he was dressed similarly to him with the hoodie, shorts and slippers. His jaws were open, spewing a animalistic roar as he was forced to dance around Papyrus’ attacks.

His core magic eye was blue, but with a deep, blood red, determined centre, making the magic appear purple.

How odd, Berry thought. How did one change the colours of their magic. He should ask the skeleton once him and Paps quit sparring. It would be cool to change the colour of his own magic once in a while. Keep it interesting.

Or oooohhh…. rainbow magic.

That had to be unheard of.

But the more he watched Paps and this skeleton spar, the more he began to question. He himself could barely get Stretch to move anywhere that wasn’t in the direction of Muffet’s, so how was he moving like so?

And why did it seem to be more of a fight to the death?

Now skeleton monsters were rare from the beginning of monsterkind and, after the time time of Gaster, Papyrus and Berry were the only two known ones left in existence. They had never known their mother, if they had ever had one, and Gaster had took off the first moment he could, leaving Papyrus to raise him alone.

So it was highly unlikely that this fight would have ever took place, especially one this desperate and terrifying…

Unless Papyrus had a damn good reason for it.

Just as he had thought it, Paps had sent four small bones at the newcomer, pining him to a nearby tree. Before he could tear himself free, one of Papyrus’ orange stop bones pierced his chest, forcing him to still.

He must only have one HP as well!  
“now i got you, you fucker. your days are numbered.” Paps said, summoning a long, slim orange bone. This one not see-through like the other.

This was a real, deadly weapon.  
Papyrus meant to kill him!

Berry gasped. He was no judge but surely this skeleton hadn’t done anything that bad to warrant being killed, had he?  
Berry stepped in front of his brother.

“PAPYRUS STOP!” He said, spreading his arms wide, shielding the other skeleton from Papyrus’ rage.

“step aside Sans,” Papyrus said, all trace of laziness and happy-go-luck gone. He was serious. “he can’t be here. he needs to die.”

“YOU CAN’T JUST DECIDE WHO LIVES AND DIES.” Berry returned, huffing.

He was about to say more when a low chuckle sounded behind him, causing a delightful shiver to run up and down his spine. He turned, facing the skeleton.

“You Remind Me Of My Bro…” the voice croaked out, as if hoarse from disuse.  
Berry felt his sockets widen. This skeleton had a brother! This was personal information. He was getting through to the other skeleton!

“WHERE IS HE?” Berry asked, looking around.

“Right Beside Me.” The purpleish skeleton replied.

Berry’s eyes flickered to where he had been told but saw nothing.

“Do You See Him? He Looks A Little Like Your Brother…” the skeleton’s eyelights turned to his right shoulder and seemed to listen. “He Thinks You’re Cute.” He said.

Berry flushed. So this deadly skeleton had an imaginary brother? He must be lonely and reflecting his thoughts.

That meant…

That this skeleton thought he was cute?  
Oh my. The dating manual had said this day would eventually come…

Papyrus annoyingly pushed him behind him and started forward with his weapon. “back Sans…. it’s time.”

“NO!!!” Berry said again, grabbing onto Papyrus’ shorts. “YOU CAN’T KILL HIM.”  
His brother sighed and looked down at him. “Sans, look at his EXP, look at his LV. he’s highly dangerous and unstable. he can’t be here!”

Berry looked over to where the skeleton was and checked him.

Oh… that was a high LV. No wonder Paps was worried…

But still…

“EVERYONE CAN BE A BETTER PERSON IF THEY JUST TRY.” He said, his sockets beginning to brim with tears to make them bright and appear larger. “PLEASE PAPYRUS. YOU’RE NOT A MURDERER. YOU CAN’T DO THIS.”

“You Really Are Like My Little Brother….” the voice said again, looking over the skeleton.

“WHERE IS YOUR BROTHER?” Berry asked.

“Dead….” the skeleton said, his eyelights falling to the ground in sorrow.

That did it for Berry. He turned back to Papyrus. “RELEASE HIM. HE’S JUST LONELY AND IS IN NEED OF GUIDANCE.” Berry reached out for the bones pining the skeleton.

Papyrus panicked. If Sans touched those he would take damage! He released the magic amd watched his query fall to the ground.

Murder!Sans looked up at him and grinned, his eye flaring in the woods. Before he could say anything, Berry had grabbed ahold of his hand and was leading him off. “COME ON! LET’S INTRODUCE YOU TO EVERYONE AND WE’LL GET YOU SETTLED.”

Murder chuckled and went along with it, telling himself that he was only doing it to get away from the Guardian. To learn this version of Snowdin’s weakness and exploit them…

But his soul made a flutter that he hadn’t felt in a long time….

And he almost felt alive.


	18. Kustard Pregnancy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: BabyPizzaWonderland
> 
> "How about 58 with Kustard...?"

Comic looked at himself in the mirror turning one way, and then another. It was no use… even his signature hoodie did nothing to hide his ecto-belly. It was still small enough that it could be passed off as a large lunch but, Paps had finally worn him down.

  
“HE’S GONNA FIND OUT ONE WAY OR ANOTHER, BROTHER. YOU CAN’T AVOID HIM FOREVER. HE HAS TO AT LEAST KNOW ABOUT HIS SOULING.”

  
Comic sighed wearily. Red and him had hooked up a couple months ago, nothing that they hadn’t done before, but this time it had felt different after they had finished.

  
And the next the small purple heart had formed in his soul.

  
Now it was bigger, and floating inside freely inside of ecto-belly. He hadn’t seen Red since that night, but he knew that his brother was right. Soon the souling would need more magic to develop properly. Although Paps had offered, Comic couldn’t take him up on his offer. No… this was his and Red’s “problem”, they needed to do it. He was ever grateful for his brother though. Paps had been there for every tear, every stammered script, had offered him hugs to soothe and had even gone out for the weird food combinations when Comic had started to have cravings for mint chocolate nice cream or the like.

  
But Paps had also been encouraging him to talk to Red. Something that Comic knew he needed to do eventurally… He looked at the souling. Soon. He needed to do it soon. That’s why all of them were having dinner tonight. Just a friendly “get-together”… He gulped, feeling his soul quicken. He couldn’t do this, he couldn’t do this, he could…

  
There was a knock on the door, interrupting his mantra. “BROTHER. DO YOU WANT TO RUN OVER THE SCRIPT ONE MORE TIME? THE FELLS WILL BE HERE SOON.” The door cracked open and Comic saw Paps standing in front of the door.

  
Comic nodded and looked in the mirror, imagining the dark fur lined jacket, the cracked skull with the gold tooth and the red eyes. Perhaps it was a blessing that they looked so much alike…

  
“Red. There’s something that I need to say to you. I’m sorry for avoiding you for the past couple months. It wasn’t fair to you, and I understand if you’re angry. But please, hear me out first…. Red…. Red I’m…” he gulped, swallowing hard, looking down at his slightly larger stomach. “Red. I’m pregnant.”

  
“is that all that it was? sweetheart you had me worried over a reset for that?” A rough voice at the door sent him spinning around.

  
The dark jacket, red piercing eyes and the golden tooth that flashed in the light. Red..  
Red was here? How could Paps trick him into confessing so easily?

  
Red chuckled seeing Comic’s surprised face. “wasn’t ya brother. Fell and i happened to ‘port up here as you started your little chat.” Red came closer to Comic, hugging him from behind. He kissed Comic’s vertebrae quickly before lifting up the clothing, exposing the little souling under them. The souling suddenly grew more active, pulsing and traveling around the expense of the ecto-belly, happy to finally be meeting its sire. “hello lil one,” Red whispered, a softer voice than Comic had ever imagined. “tis nice ta meet ya. can’t wait to see you for real…” he said.

  
He kissed Comic’s cheek and grinned at him.  
“ ‘sides. you look cute with a baby bump!”

  
Comic flushed and hid his face in his hands as he groaned, listening to the Papyruses calling them for supper.


	19. UF!Sans/Artemis (O.C) - Public Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BabyPizzaLand Prompt: 
> 
> "A bit of naughty 23 and 93 combo with UF sans and Artemis"

“You’re crazy! You’re out of your mind!” The Satyr grumbled, crossing his arms at the dark skeleton.

  
Red chuckled, making grabby hands at the Satyr. “Come on baby, I know you want it too. Besides, we are in the best place in all of Snowdin, how can you possibly say no, especially to me?”

  
The Satyr huffed. “We are literally in an alley, behind Grillby’s.” There was a few days that escaped the dumpster but otherwise they were all alone. The muted sounds of conversation, drunken laughter and music was still heard through the thick walls.

  
“Exactly. And what better place is there then Grillby’s?” Red countered, his red eyes roving over the satyr.

  
“Here?!” Artemis asked, waving his arms wildly about. Red said nothing, still devouring him with his eyes. The monster was trim in the chest, with the hint of a chest and abs. Red knew from experience that they would be warm and fluttering the the touch. He just needed the right persuasion…

  
Before his slick tongue could find words he felt himself being shoved roughly forward. Red threw out his hands to steady himself, landing awkwardly bent over a few discarded boxes. A growl almost escaped when he felt warm, soft hands brushing along his pelvis, and a few strands of purple hair shimmering over his shoulder.

  
Artemis.

  
“Do you really want this?” The monster asked, their goat legs steading themselves behind Red. Artemis was just a head taller than the skeleton. His hand worked to the front of Red’s shorts giving an appreciative hum. “Oh you must. You’re so warm and tingly down there~”

  
Red tried to find his tongue but a nip to his vertebrae muted his words, a low groan escaping instead. “Come on Pizza,” he harshly whispered as the hand continued to group and tease his forming folds, “Don’t be such a fucking tease and just do me already.”

  
The Satyr purred. “Beg me. I’m not sure if I’m into that Activity tonight.” The hand slowly slid around the curves of the pelvic bone, catching those areas he knew that sent shivers up Red’s spine.

  
Red gasped. He had known that introducing Artemis to a more… intense fucking would be a bad idea. “Please…” he whispered.

  
Artemis hummed. “What was that? I thought I heard something…” still keeping a hand on his bones and fondling roughly.

  
Red gasped. Artemis had really decided to be a tease today. “Please!” He said louder. “Please! Fuck me!”

  
Cold air suddenly assaulted his lower bones as the shorts hit the ground. Red braced himself as Artemis pressed himself closer. “As you wish~ but if we get caught, I’m blaming you.” Suddenly the large head of a dick was being shoved up into him. Red gasped at the sudden filling but, just as quick as he was filled, it was gone. Artemis had withdrawn to the very tip before pushing in again.

  
He set a fast, violent pace. Red had to brace himself against the boxes as Artemis quickly and thoroughly trusted into him again and again, biting what bones he could. He growled at Red. “Form your dong.”

  
Red was past the comprehensible stage, drunk off his quest for more pleasure. His red, leaking penis formed, pre already escaping the slit even as Artemis continued to abuse his pussy. A hand reached around as fangs slipped deeper into the bone, grasping at the erect member and beginning to pump him in time with his thrusts.

  
It was an embarrassingly short time before Red came with a loud groan, fluids leaking from his entrance, and cut spurting from his penis. Artemis grinned, continuing to thrust and pump him through his orgasm until at last he hilted and came too, groaning deeply through the bone in his teeth.

  
For a moment they panted in their post-orgasmic bliss before Artemis froze slightly. That’s when Red felt the stretching deep inside of him. “Dude… are you knotting me?” He asked, his voice trembling and weak. It felt… weird. Uncomfortable but not unpleasant.

  
Artemis was about to say something when the back door to Grillby’s opened and a familiar purple flame monster poked his head out, a bag of garbage in his hands. He froze when he saw the two monsters. “Again? Can’t you two fuck somewhere normal like a bed? At least spray down the area this time!” He demanded, tossing the bag into the dumpster and slamming the door shut without waiting for an answer.


	20. Angry Kitten - Red x OC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nikki-On-Edge:
> 
> "Hmm, maybe prompt 8 for Red (UF!Sans) and Nikki (my OC?)"

Red was watching Nikki. Her cheeks were flushed, even her dark eyes had a slight sparkle to them, and she was very animated. Her arms were waving about dramatically, and even the ooze that she controlled was more energetic than usual. Usually it just sort of waved in the wind but today it was flickering about her and her womanly shape.

  
Speaking of womanly shape…

  
His eyes slowlyntraveled down her, enjoying the look of her curves. The slight curve of her bosom, the way her hips flared out from her body… as much as she dressed in that pullover and straight red pants, Red couldn’t help but feel a little warm. There was a sexy kitten underneath that boyish charm, a sexy kitten that was dying to purr. One that needed to be laid out on the softest bed and teased till she mewled. Until she rubbed against him with the same amount of passion as a cat in heat…

  
Until her pussy…

  
Hands clapped in front of his skull, dragging him from his thoughts and back to the present. Oh. Right…. she had been yelling at him… over…. something….

  
“Are you even listening to me?” She demanded, somehow even more dramatic then before.

  
Red looked up at her. Well this was quite the problem. He couldn’t say that he wasn’t - that would set off a whole other firework. So what could he say?

  
“You’re so fucking hot when your mad.”

  
Nikki froze at that, her face becoming even more pink and red, her eyes upon him. Red blinked. Something told him that was the wrong answer….

  
*

  
Edge was coming back with Berry off of patrol when they heard the sounds. As they looked up they saw a panicked Red running away from an obviously enraged Nikki. Luckily they were too far away to hear anything but…

  
“…. should we do another round of patrol?” Berry suggested, watching them. Edge nodded and they spun on their heel, pretending not to have heard or seen anything at all.


	21. In Front of My Salad?! - Fellcest x OC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nikki-On-Edge
> 
> "Prompt 62 Fellcest and (poor) Nikki?"

Red had to admit that he had been a little shit that day.

  
When Boss attempted to wake him up in time for his shift, he had simply rolled over and fell back asleep. Prompting Boss to have a right little blow out and distract him long enough that the oatmeal boiled over.

  
During the day he was simply no better. Red fell asleep at his sentry post, snoring loud enough to scare away the dogs. Boss had woken him up with a kick. But the next time Boss finished another round of his patrol, Red was gone.

  
There was no dust, no signs of a struggle, so he might have been alive somewhere… but where?

  
It took only a few moments before Boss made his way back into Snowdin. As he expected he found his brother in Grillby’s bar, eating that disguisting, greasy food and sipping on mustard. One of those damn rabbits was sitting beside him, a hand wrapped around his hip. He snarled but didn’t say anything. Instead he turned on his heel and walked away.

  
When Red finally staggered home that evening, he knew something was up. He unlocked the front door and stepped inside. “Boss? Nikki?” No answer. He sighed. He had been trying to rile up Boss in the hopes of making him angry. Not angry-angry but as an angry lover.

  
Red’s mouth salivated at the thought of Boss throwing him onto the bed or bending him over some piece of furniture and having his way with him. Fuck his brains out.

  
But now that looked like it wasn’t gonna happen.

  
Red sighed and took another step into t house, closing and locking the door behind him. He was seized by the arm and pulled deeper into the dark living room. Before he could cry out or scream, his skull was pressed deeper into the cushions.

  
Boss.

  
He was in a foul, dangerous mood. “DO YOU LIKE IT WHEN I’M ANGRY?” He snapped. “YOU’VE BEEN PISSING ME OFF THE ENTIRE DAY, AND I’M BEGINNING TO THINK THAT YOU LIKE IT!” Red nodded eagerly.

  
In a second his shorts were ripped from his pelvis, his dripping wet cunt ready and primed for Edge. “DISGUISTING…” Boss said, but with a hint of a savage grin. Red heard the unbuckling of a belt and then felt the warm head of the penis pressing into him. He cried out, overjoyed at the intrusion. In a second Edge had grabbed and pined his hands above his head and had set a hard, fast pace. Red found himself being pushed deeper into the couch.

  
Due to the emotions of the day, they were both finished rather quickly. Red cried out and felt fluids drip outside his home as Boss gave a low grunt and shoved himself deep inside, filling him full of his warm seed.

  
For a moment they lay there, panting. Red had just turned to his brother, suggest another round but perhaps in his bedroom when a delicate cough was heard. The two skeleton monsters turned in shock and surprise.

  
A demon dressed in red and black stood there, the ooze surrounding her body calmly moving about her. Her dark eyes showed little to no emotion as she stood there with a bowl of salad in her hands. For a moment they stood there awkwardly, looking at one another. The next instant Nikki sighed and turned around, heading back into the kitchen.

“I’m going to walk away, and pretend I didn’t see anything.” She simply said, her voice still remaining cool, calm and collected.


	22. Hairy Situation - US!Papyrus x OC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon:
> 
> "I heard you love US! Papyrus so... What about prompt 70 with him and your OC, Buck? :P "

It is been a long few months, almost a year, since Bucky had fallen to the Underground. But those months Bucky knew she wouldn’t change for anything.

  
Bucky hummed as she stirred the pot on the stove, watching the broth bubble and boil around the vegetables. She was making homemade chicken noodle soup for her housemates. Sans, or Berry, wouldn’t be home for another couple of hours as he was practicing with Alphys after patrol, but the soup always tasted better after it simmered for a bit anyways.

  
Bucky sighed, closing the lid and propping it open so it wouldn’t over boil and burn. Papyrus or Stretch should have been home about an hour ago. His hot dog stand did not run that long, especially in the winter months. She didn’t want to say that she was worried but….

  
What the hell. She was worried. She had been looking forward to some alone time with her…. well that was complicated title. Mate? Boyfriend? Titles didn’t matter so much down here. They were together, and that was all that mattered.

  
She scratched her neck, wondering if she should make homemade biscuits to go with the soup, or if she should go out and look for Pap. It wasn’t like him to be late. The lazy skeleton usually preferred not working to working…

  
There was a chuckle behind her. “miss me, honey?”

  
Bucky squeaked and spun around. Directly behind her was a glaring orange hoodie and a familiar smell of smoke. Before Bucky could react she was scooped up into his arms, being trapped in a warm embrace and being nuzzled gently. “I missed you today,” he whispered to her. “a man can get awfully bonely out there.”

  
Bucky groaned at the bad joke. “Now you’re telling fibulas.” She said, earning a cheesy grin for her attempt at a pun.

  
“so I got you something today. it’s why I was late.” Stretch said, digging around in his pocket.

  
Bucky blinked. “You did? Paps you didn’t need to…” she said.

  
Papyrus shook his head, still rummaging. “what kind of bonefriend would I be if I didn’t spoil you at least some of the time?” He asked. He shot her a triumphant grin before handing her a bundle of clothing…

  
At least, at first that’s what she thought it was.

  
She blinked down in surprise, looking at the red silky fabric. “Did you buy me… lingerie?” She asked, dumbfounded. She didn’t know that it could be made so small for her beaver body…

  
Not that she necessarily had much of anything to hide.

  
Stretch chuckled and shot her a wink. “thought it would good on you…. and off.” He said, a slightly perverted grin spreading across his teeth.

  
Bucky sighed. “Stretch…. I don’t know if you have noticed or not… but… I haven’t shaved in a bit.” She said gesturing to her furry body.

  
The skeleton broke out into hearty laughter, smiling at the smaller beaver.


	23. Sexy Skeletons - Lessons from the Dating Manual - Edgeberry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sesurescue:
> 
> "70 Edgeberry?"

Berry opened the box excitedly. Edge had visited him and had brought him a white box, wrapped with a blue ribbon. Edge must have been taking lessons from the Dating Manual!

  
Lesson #82 - show them that you care. Buy little gifts that you know that they will like or pertain to their interests.

  
So far Berry had bought Edge a cooking book for different noodles and even a special polish for his dark armour. And now Edge had returned the favour. He had got him…

  
He stared at the gift, nestled between the sheets of tissue paper. Berry was stunned. He wasn’t sure what he expected but…

  
“Did… did you buy me lingerie?” He asked, staring at the bra and thong set. The top itself was a fine blue mesh with a little petal flower where he supposed the nipples would go. The thing was also the same lovely shade of blue but was no more than string.

  
Edge was flushed, cheek bones pink with magic. “Its not weird is it? I saw it and thought that it was your favourite colour…”

  
Berry felt his eyes form to little hearts. Edge was indeed reading his dating manual! He had picked this out cause he thought that Berry would like it…

  
And they had been dating for a long time…

  
“No not weird at all!” Berry said, quick to reassure. “Just surprised me. Just… just give me a moment.” Before Edge could say anything he sprang from the chair and ran into the bathroom.

  
Luckily the magnificent Sans was not called that without reason. He had fantastic control over his magic. A little gulp escaped his throat as he shed his normal clothes, carefully folding them and placing them on a stool. Closing his eyes, he concentrated. He could feel the folds and little rosebud form between his pelvis, already slightly slick due to Edge’s teasing touches and glances before. Then he concentrated on his ribs and chest. Clear breasts formed on him, the darker magic forming into sensitive nipples.

  
As he carefully slipped into his gift he noticed the breasts that he had formed were a little too small for the bra. But that was no problem! Berry summoned his magic again, filling them out a little more, making them a little bit bigger than he was used to.

  
He looked himself over, feeling very bare and exposed. Though he supposed that was the point.

  
Berry took a deep breath and opened the door. Edge was where he had left him in the kitchen, twirling his thumbs, waiting patiently. The moment that his gaze found Berry, he went still. The red pupils began to glow brighter, even wisp out of his sockets, giving him that predatory gaze that Berry had come to experience in the bedroom.

  
Berry shrieked, finding himself pressed against the kitchen table, and Edge grinding his own forming magic against him. “W-wait! Not on the table! Someone might walk in and s-SEE!”

  
Edge chuckled, withdrawing his teeth from Berry’s neck. “That, dearest, is the point. Let me claim you~” he whispered to his ear.

  
Before Berry could question him further he had shrieked and grabbed hold of Edge’s shoulder pads. The dark monster had carefully pushed the threads of the thong out if the way and was working a finger deep inside of him.

  
“Already so eager?” He asked in a low growl. Berry shivered, unable to muster his voice in anything other than a moan. “Good… me too.” The large dark pants were glowing and bulging with Edge’s eagerness. Edge captured his mouth in a kiss and pushed him further onto the table, thoroughly enjoying the larger breasts that he had convinced Berry to create.


	24. For the Creations - NON-CON - ErrorInk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SaturnWonder:
> 
> "45 prompt please with inkerror ((or is it errorink??)) "
> 
> WARNING: NON-CON ELEMENTS  
> and OC insertation

“No!” Ink screamed, watching the AU split apart at its seams. Blue strings still hung around the now dead AU. Tears slowly dripped down his skull as he looked over the destruction. He too was bound by the same strings but so far his foe had chosen not to destroy him…

Toy with him first. Salt the meat with fear.

  
Error cackled at Ink’s reaction. “C-c-come on-n-n Innnnnnky. We-WE-we are just-JUst g-g-g-getting warmed up…” he stated. In a blink of an eye he transported them to a new area in the doodle sphere. Ink was dumbfounded. This wasn’t really a new AU. It was made of several connecting AUs that he had seen before. Tale of course, Fell, Swap, FellSwap, FellSwap and a few other odds and ends. Ink blinked. He even thought he saw another couple versions of himself and Error.

  
But why would Error bring them here?

  
“A d-dirty, dis-DIS-guisting fontcest ship-sh-SHIPer.” Error explained. “They-THEY have h-h-had a bbbbbad case of the b-b-BUSY an-AND writer’s block f-f-for months!” He chuckled. “N-n-now… would-WOULD it r-r-really be a sh-SH-shame to destroy a-all their work? Af-after all, there-THERE is pppppplenty of fontcest writers out there. D-d-do we really n-n-need another? Th-they won-WON’T ev-ever be no-NOTICED!”

Ink looked down at the fake AU. He really had no qualms against the fontcest writers. Some of their work was… creative. The little beaver was sitting on top of the hill overlooking. She looked… disappointed in herself. There was potential but she was having troubles. Ink could see where she wanted to go… but how he was gonna get there was a mystery. But, even as he watched there was a flurry of activity. A red and black demon appeared at her side as did a dark Satyr. A blue bunny appeared popped in beside her and a jaguar and a fox laid down next to her. A celestial being patted her head encouragingly.

  
Her friends… Ink realized.

  
“N-n-now… w-w-WAatch me desssstroy this place… one-ONCE-once and forrrrrr all lol!” Blue strings appeared at the corners of the area and began to tug.

  
“NO!” Ink said. If Error destroyed the place when the others were on it… their creations…. “STOP! DON’T DESTROY THEM! SPARE THEM!”

  
Error paused, intrigued. He had never heard Ink sound like this. He wondered… Error looked at Ink dead in the eye. “Make me.”

Ink looked at Error’s glowing pants. It was no surprise that the skeleton was into bondage, he was able congure strings from midair… “Put me down… and I’ll ‘make you’ mercy them.” Ink said.

  
In the next instant Ink found himself on his knees, hands tied tight to his back and sides. His mouth bobbed, his tongue twirling around Error’s dark cock, his teeth gently scratched the top of it. Error groaned lowly, his hand gently rubbing against the top of Ink’s skull, encouraging him to take him deeper. “I-i-I am al-ALL-mosssst ccccon-CON-vincccced.” He grinned. Ink bound and gagged by his own cock was his new favourite sight he decided.


	25. Sweet and Sour - SpicyHoney

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheapbourbon:
> 
> "79. with spicyhoney "

They always fought when Stretch stayed at Muffet’s bar for too long.

  
Edge paced the floor of the kitchen, growling and staring at the clock in disgust. Until he met the Swaps he had never known anyone to like greasy or sweet food as much as his brother did. And yet, Stretch was no different.

  
He continued to pace the area, sure to have worn a hole in the floorboards. He shouldn’t get so worked up over this. He should have been used to it by now. Edge knew that this was Stretch’s daily routine. Stretch always finished his shift at the hot dog stand at exactly seven, and then would hang out at Muffet’s for a few hours.

  
Edge knew, deep down in his soul, what was bothering him so much. Most people tended to stay away from their ex’s when they broke up, himself at Mettaton being a prime example. But yet Stretch and Muffet had only gotten closer.

  
It drove Edge nuts.

  
Just as Edge had decided to drag him home by the back of the hoodie, the front door opened and the stench of cigarette smoke assaulted his nasal cavity.

  
Stretch was home! And drunk out of his mind.

  
He looked at Edge, that dopy, shit-eating grin still on his face. “H…hey sharp stuff…” he slurred. “Did'ya wait up for me? S… *hic* sorry bout the wait… Muffet bought a new brand of honey… stars is it good… gave me a few free samples.” He hummed happily, not noticing the dangerous mood his boyfriend was in.

  
The very mention of Muffet caused Edge’s smoking fuse to ignite. He roared, screaming at Stretch. How late it was, how drunk, how disgustingly sloppy he looked with sweet crumbs all over his skull and hoodie. Stretch was just drunk enough to raise his voice too. Voice all the little barbs he had hidden for stars knows how long.

  
Before long the argument came to a head. Stretch glared at Edge from the door. “You’re hot, shame about the personality.” He snapped in a surprisingly sober way, before slamming the door shut behind him.

  
Edge picked up the nearest glass and threw it against the wall, watching as it shattered into millions of pieces….

  
Ignoring the tears running down his skull.


	26. Berry Naughty Boyfriend - US!Sans x Female Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Female Reader Insert!
> 
> Based off of picture by Babypizzawonderland
> 
> You had a long, hard day at the retail shop and just want to relax at home. However your bone-friend has shown up and has other plans.

It was a long day at work. You sigh, rubbing at your face and feeling your makeup smear under your fingers. You didn’t care anymore. The day was over and the customers could wait for your next day of hell when you cared how your eyeliner winged.

  
You unlock the door to your apartment, still cursing the last customer when you hear soft sounds coming from your door. You pause and press your ear to the door, listening intently. Soft, huffing and gasping sounds…

  
You had almost forgotten that your boyfriend, Sans would be over, he had a key after all. Shit…. and your face was ruined. Well he had seen you without makeup, he could survive the black eyed look… but what were those noises?

  
The door opens slowly, quietly, without a sign of the skeleton monster. As you lock the door, you realize that the sounds are actually coming from your room. You sneak over, now more than curious to know what exactly was going on.

  
As you peek through the crack of your bedroom door, your breath hitches. Your boyfriend had wonderful control over his magic, but you didn’t even think he could summon a full ectobody like that. Holy shit he was built… all those hours training with Alphys really paid off you determine, as you let your eyes devour the look of those translucent blue muscles.

  
The sounds continued. What was he doing…?

  
You chance opening the door a little more.

  
His hand was gliding up and down his erection, causing the soft noises to escape his mouth as he thumbed his head, jerking off to a a picture of him and you together. Oh stars…. you didn’t know that you could be an exhibitionist but something about watching Blue pleasure himself…

  
The door swung fully open. Damn Blue’s magic.

  
As you stood there, hands covering your cheeks and that rosey glow, Blue looked at you, his hand never stilling. He smiled at you. “You’re home already? I’m glad to see you… but it’s a pity your make up is already a mess… I wanted to do that.”


	27. Murder's Power Up - Fontcest Free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Murder!Sans is busy traveling over the Underground, collecting LOVE and EXP, preparing himself for the next showdown with the human
> 
> Based off of picture by BabyPizzaWonderLand

“Prepare yourself…” the dark skeleton told the whimpering rabbit. The rabbit was petrified at the sight of Sans. Where once blue magic flowed, now shone a violent purple. “I’m sorry to do this to you. You are innocent, have done no wrong and your cinnabuns are delicious, Papyrus always enjoys them.”

 

The floating head cackled and nodded. “They are delicious. Sweet and crunchy… like teeth driving through the bone to get at the marrow.” The floating head smirked and whispered in Sans’ ear. “Come on brother. You don’t have enough power yet. You need more LOVE. Kill her. Kill her now. Avenge me….”

 

Sans’ look softened as he looked to the apparition of his brother. “You’re right as always Paps. Time to wrap this up. I need more power. I’ll stop the human. For good this time!” He cackled.  
   
At a snap of his fingers a floating Gaster Blaster appeared, purple magic charging in its jaw. The rabbit screamed and begged, their voice unheard over the high pitched shriek of magic.

 

It fired, silencing that terrible voice. Sans sighed as he felt his LOVE increase slightly. It wasn’t enough. The kid would be coming soon. He needed more….

 

But for now he would enjoy the silence. It was rather peaceful he found.

 

His brother chuckled, sensing his thoughts. “Quiet and peaceful like a closed tomb, brother!” Sans chuckled. Papyrus in this form was so much lighter, much more of a jokester than his physical brother ever was. He turned and walked away from the pile of dust, hunting the next victim.


	28. Fell's Lustful Heat - NON-CON - Edgeberry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NON-CON WARNING
> 
> Underswap Sans was out on patrol, lamenting over the lack of humans caught in his traps, when he realized that some of his puzzle's had been disturbed...
> 
> Based off of BabyPizzawonderland's photo!

Blue wasn’t sure exactly what happened. He had been walking around on his normal patrol, checking his traps and talking with the forest creatures, like any other day in Swapverse. He was even feeling a little discouraged. Perhaps he should follow his brother’s ways for once and take the day off. Even Alphys was at her girlfriend’s place watching anime. There was other things at his own house he could be doing…

 

But that was before he noticed that a few of his puzzles had appeared to have been disturbed. The bridge looked like it had even been reset. Blue could feel his soul beginning to pound in his chest. A human? After all this time? Could it finally be…?

 

A master puzzlemaker and player it seemed like, judging by how the majority of traps had been reset. Blue began to follow the trail of upset puzzles, eager to find his query. Alphys would make him part of the Royal Guard now, and Papyrus would never treat him like a baby bones.

 

The trail ended abruptly, like it had never been. Blue paused and scratched at his vertebrae, looking around the snowy area. Perhaps the human could teleport? They would be even stronger than him if that was the case… Alphys would know what to do.

 

He was reaching for his cellphone when a flash of red caught his eye. There… a tall skeleton was overlooking the sentry station that he himself had built. Hard to judge from a distance but he seemed to be looking approvingly at it. Blue felt a flash of pride. He was a Royal Guard in training after all, trained.personally under the great Alphys. Of course he knew what he was doing when it came to assembling Sentry stations.

 

As he watched the tall, red skeleton walked behind the Sentry station, causing Blue to race after him. This monster was obviously lost and confused. Blue could point him back to Snowdin and…

 

Blue reached behind the station. No one was to be seen.

 

He stood there, puzzled. He was sure he had seen the tall monster come this way. How could he disappear or run off so quickly? It just wasn’t possible. Blue took a few steps behind the station, deeper into the forest. This monster was seriously lost, heading in the wrong direction entirely…

 

A long arm wrapped around Blue’s waist and shoved him to the ground, knocking the wind out of him. As Blue gasped and attempted to clear the stars from his eyes the tall skeleton finally appeared, stepping around the tree. Staring hungrily down at Blue. There was an odd, sweet smell coming off of him…

 

Realizing what it was, Blue tried to scramble back, preparing to scream for his beloved brother. The monster growled as he sank to the ground, pulling Blue under him. A red glove shoved Blue’s bandana in his mouth.

 

“SILENCE. OR I WILL MAKE IT WORSE…” the heat ridden monster whispered.

 

Blue whimpered but complied. His mind was blank. What was he supposed to do in this situation again? He couldn’t remember…

 

“GOOD BOY… AS A REWARD, I’LL MAKE SURE THAT YOU ENJOY THIS~” THE large monster sang, pulling Blue’s shorts from his body.

 

The cold air stung his bones, causing him to whine, closing his eyes against the assault…

 

A gentle hand stroked the crest, trailing down to Blue’s tailbone. Blue jerked and whined, feeling shivers of arousal coursing his body. “YOU ALREADY CAN TELL I’M IN HEAT… YOUR BODY IS REACTING SO NICELY TO ME…” the other monster whispered, licking his teeth as his fingers continued to dance and massage the sensitive bones.

 

Blue’s magic crackled into being, the warm folds already slightly wet with the beginnings of arousal. As Blue whined, his attacker began to stimulate him more, fingers gliding through the folds and touching his nub, teasing his entrance, while another hand pumped his spine and ribs. Blue whined again, feeling himself become slick. He was disgusting if he was getting off on this. How could his body betray him? And why hadn’t Papyrus come to check up on him yet? He was always at Muffet’s when he needed him…

 

The monster bent and pressed their teeth together, a tongue licking at the front of Blue’s, seeking entrance. “FOR FUTURE REFERENCE, MY NAME IS EDGE.” The monster said with a wink, unbuckling his belt and shoving his jeans down in a haste. Blue gulped as he saw the Edge’s own magic, formed into a large, thick erection, stiff barbs doting it.

 

He spit out his banana. “It’s not going to fit…” he whispered. “It’s as thick as my pelvis.”

 

Edge chuckled. “Don’t worry… I’ll make it fit~” he whispered, pressing the head against Blue’s entrance. As he gasped (that was huge!!) Edge began to press in. Blue whined, whimpered and groaned, feeling his magic expand and stretch to take the large, invading cock…

 

Edge chuckled at his captive, still pushing in. “REMEMBER, I’M GONNA MAKE YOU ENJOY THIS…”


	29. Blood, Guts and Gore - Classic Fontcest and Reader Insert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader Insert! Based off of pic by Cobe-87
> 
> Papyrus finds out about your hidden feelings for his brother, and you pay the ultimate price.

 

You followed Papyrus around as he checked on his puzzles. The Royal Guard in-training was very observant, looking every piece of his puzzles over before he would determine them in perfect order or in need of repair. Only perfection was allowed. The bridge required more grease for the gears and some of the rope was beginning to fry. This was quickly fixed. Sans’ crossword page was beginning to grow extremely damp and hardly legible so a new one was placed.

  
Luckily, Papyrus had brought his large backpack with him, carrying all sorts of tools and necessities. You had to laugh as he even brought out a new container of frozen pasta, throwing his old pasta into the woods for other monsters to brave. “Gosh Pap, you think of everything.” You say with a good-natured smile.

  
Papyrus sighed and gave you a tired smile in return. “Yes…. yes I suppose I do… a Royal Guard, even if only in training, must consider all possibilities and be completely prepared at all times.” He said before returning to the puzzle.

  
You blinked in slight confusion. The words sounded like something that Papyrus would say, but it lacked the boisterous energy I that he usually carried. He almost sounded resigned? Depressed? Upset definitely… “Papyrus… is there something wrong?” You asked, worried that you missed something.

  
Papyrus pauses and glances over at you. There’s a moment of awkward silence before he draws himself up to his full height. “You and Sans are awfully close… aren’t you?” He finally asks you. His eye lights dimmed and became smaller, but more concentrated in magic and intensity. Concentrating solely on you. You felt like you were being judged of a crime you didn’t know that you committed.

  
The cold intensity of his gaze is what sends a shiver down your spine. You take a couple, unconscious steps backward. “Well, we’re friends Pap. I say we are close but not like you and him are…”

  
“You’ve been hanging out with him a lot though. You two have been going to Grillby’s a lot without telling me. You hang out at his station together, and you’ve taken the time and effort to learn how to pun just as as he has. So. Tell me again. Just how close are you to my brother?”

  
The words were stone cold, and sharp as a needle. “We’re friends Pap. Friends take interest in each other’s interests. And, as for Grillby’s, you never want to join and we know how much the place annoys you…”

  
“We? So you’re speaking for my brother now?” He demanded.

  
Ok. That had been a bad move. Gears were moving in your mind, trying to pierce together what little clue that he had given you. His brother… he was concerned about how close you were…. “Pap. We aren’t dating if that’s what you are worried about. No, we are just close friends…” you tried to assure the once gentle giant. You would never hurt Sans. Never. He and Papyrus were one of your first friends down here in the Underground.

  
“But have you thought about him in that way?” Papyrus demanded again.

  
Aw shit… suddenly you realized that the little note you had given Sans hadn’t been thrown out or blown away by the wind. “Once perhaps but we realized it would damage our friendship, and that just wasn’t a risk that we were willing to take.” You folded your arms across your chest, suddenly on the defense. “Papyrus… what business is it of yours of the relationship that I have with Sans? He’s a free skeleton.”

  
The reaction that you weren’t expecting was a deep, sinister chuckle. The very sound of it caused your hairs to stand on end. Danger the voice seemed to echo through your entire body, through your entire being. Run whispered your legs, your knees quaking in fear. Papyrus took two steps towards you, towering over you.

  
“Well you see, human.” He said, an orange eye light sparking to life, magic beginning to smoke outside the socket. “Sans is my brother. My brother. Not yours. Therefore, he belongs to me…. and me alone.”

  
Your mouth opened to say something, anything to defend yourself and Sans when there was a sudden, burning pain in your stomach.

  
Against all your instincts, you forced yourself to look down…

  
And see the blue bone piercing your body.

  
You open your mouth to scream, to cry, to call for help, anything but stand there mutely, mouth gaping like a fish. But Papyrus lifts a finger to his teeth. “Hush, human. I don’t want Sans to hear or see this…. any of this.”

  
More bones punctured your body, impaling your body again, and again. You coughed up dark blood, looking up at Papyrus pleadingly. Looking for any sign of the friendly and over-zealous skeleton you thought you knew. For any sign of mercy….

  
There was none.

  
At a snap of his fingers the bones lengthened and sprang away from each other, pulling your body brutally apart, your blood spilling everywhere. Your vision went dark and you felt your soul shatter in your chest as you died.

  
*

  
Papyrus stared down at the remains in disgust, sneering at the mess that the human had left behind. “What a terrible human… you got my battle body all dirty… I knew that you weren’t good for Sans. Only I…. only I meet all of his standards…”


	30. Fell!Sansby - Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grillby has been catching feelings for the sharp toothed skeleton, however, there seems to be another after the same prize...
> 
>  
> 
> Love your writings!!!! Prompt 31 for UF!Sansby, pretty please? :333

The purple flame monster looked up, hearing his door bang open. As he expected a smaller skeleton came strutting in, covered by a giant black, fur-lined jacket. But today, today he was humming… Grillby snorted and sent a bottle of mustard skirting along the countertop. “Hey Sans. Usual today?”

 

The sharp tooth skeleton grinned, showing off his golden fang as he took a slurp of the mustard. “You know me too well, Grillz.” He said, winking at the monster. He continued to hum as Grillby began frying the fries and cooking the burger behind the counter.

 

“So tell me, what’s gotten Mr. Big-Brother-of-the-Captain-of-the-Royal-Guards so happy today? I thought that there wasn’t that much to be happy about, especially with the problems brewing west of Snowdin.” Grillby asked, passing up the plate of food.

 

Just to irritate him, Red made sure he slowly polished off one of the freshly made fries before answering. “I was doing my rounds today, as usual, and came across the big gates. While I was practicing my knock-knock jokes, I got a response.” He grinned. “Such a nice laugh Grillby. Should have heard it. Fresh as a summer’s day.”

 

“And what does a summer’s day laugh sound like?” Grillby asked. He knew that Sans patrolled around the ruins, but there hadn’t been reports of anyone living there since the first gatekeeper had passed. Well before their current time.

 

Sans smirked. “Sounds like a damn beautiful woman.” He said.

 

Brows coming together and an odd, hot feeling in his soul, he was about to ask Sans just how far this knock-knock session went when a plate crashed behind him. The dogs were brawling again. By the time Grillby had broken up the fight and kicked all of them outside, Sans was gone. ‘Put it on my tab’ written in ketchup on the plate.

 

The monster snorted as he grabbed the plate and cleaned the evidence of Sans from the counter. Of course he would… and next time he would get his information.

  
*

 

  
Grillby snarled out of frustration. The skeleton was yielding very little information to the identity of the “Summer’s Day” woman. Sans seemed to know just as much information as he did, or perhaps just as little. Grillby even had done his own snooping and found out little else. All he had heard was that the little vegetable monsters had taken over the place since its abandonment.  
The bell on top of his door sounded as he was with a needy customer. Not even looking up he sent a fresh bottle of mustard sliding towards the skeleton’s outstretched hands. “Thanks Grillby. When you’re done can I get a drink for my guest too?” Sans asked.

 

Grillby peeked up at the monster. Sure enough a tall, graceful Capricorn monster sat beside him, long eyelashes and eyes that reminded him of rubies…

 

The fire monster knew her in an instant. “Of course, your majesty. I will be but a moment.”

 

Toriel, ex-wife of their king Asgore, smiled politely and nodded, before she and Sans continued to talk in hushed tones. Grillby grit his teeth as he handed the royal monster a menu and took her order. A garden salad, but with the addition of fried liver? He smiled and held back his comment on how the deep fried liver would take away any health benefits that the salad would provide her.

 

Why was he acting this way? It was out of character to bite his tongue and steam quietly at a customer. Annoyingly, his patrons were on their best behavior, scared of angering the queen.

 

Sans and Toriel’s date lasted well past Sans’ lunch break. It was almost supper by the time she left, Sans and the others guests waving to her as she made her way back to the Ruins. “Isn’t she something?” Sans asked. “A gorgeous gal, and a fantastic comedian… I’m almost in love.” Sans said.

 

Grillby snorted and handed Sans another bottle of mustard. “Personally you would do better if you stayed away from that one.” He told him. “Asgore doesn’t like others playing with his toys, used or otherwise.”

 

Sans took the mustard but glared up at the bartender. “What the fuck was that for?” He spat. “It was completely unnecessary to label her as that.”

 

The bartender shrugged non-chantly. “I’m just saying it how Asgore would see it. He was a jealous prick to begin with. All I’m saying is that you better damn careful or you’ll wake up one day as a pile of dust.”

 

  
The skeleton slammed the mustard down. “Since when do you care about what Asgore says or does? You were one of the few monsters that are able to stand up to him… are you jealous?” He asked suddenly.

 

“Sans, why the fuck would I be jealous?” The flame monster asked, crossing his arms and glaring at the skeleton. A little puff of steam escaped his mouth.

 

“You’re jealous because I’m the one getting with the queen and you’re not!”

 

“Sans… that can’t be further…. you know what? Fine. Yes. I am so jealous that you’re the one with the queen right now.” Grillby said, rolling his silver eyes.

 

Sans snarled at him, slamming the mustard bottle down and storming out of the bar. The sound of the door slamming shut behind him added new cracks to the doorjamb. Grillby sighed and cleaned up the area. He’s be back…. he knew it.

 

*

 

Days passed without Grillby seeing a single hair or bone of the skeleton. He kept himself busy with the bar, repairing it and working on his creations, but the little skeleton kept sneaking into his mind.

 

Finally, weeks after not seeing him, the door gave a soft ring as it opened. Grillby looked up from the food he was preparing and saw that it was Sans, strolling into his bar like nothing had happened. He sighed and finished the dish he was preparing before handing over the bottle of mustard. “Thought that you were avoiding me.” He told him.

 

Sans took a small sip. “Was at first…” he admitted. “But Papyrus’ cooking and Toriel’s Butterscotch pie just isn’t the same.”

 

Grillby barked out a quick laugh before beginning to prepare the food. Always an ulterior motive, huh, Sans?”

 

 

  
Sans gave a small snort before noisily slurping his mustard. Grillby recognized that he wanted to say something, but not sure how to. "She went back to him.” Sans said to him. “Back to Asgore I mean. Something about history…”

 

Grillby nodded, his attention still on the cooking food. “I thought I heard that. Considered it just a rumour though.”

 

Sans was silent for a bit, drinking his mustard and watching him. “You were never jealous of me and the queen… were you?” He finally asked.

 

He was just finishing up plating the food as he shook his head. “Not in the slightest.” He said.

 

“Then… were you jealous of me?” Sans asked.

 

Grillby paused and silently looked over at his best customer. Sans looked at him back, the mustard still clutched tightly in his hands as he stared at the fire being.

 

….. shit.


	31. A Gift - Edgeberry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edge and Red have been looking after Berry since the incident with the mysterious machine. Now Edge feels the need to publicly proclaim him his
> 
> Prompt 19 with EdgeBerry, if you still taking request? :D

  
“Hey! Give that back!” Berry cried out, jumping in vain at Edge’s hand. It was no use though. Edge held the blue bandana far out of Berry’s reach. It wasn’t fair that he was so much taller than the small blue skeleton.

 

Edge chuckled, seemingly enjoying the game. “COME ON BERRY. IF IT’S SO IMPORTANT GRAB IT FROM ME.” He said. His teeth moved into a smirk as he saw the frustration on the smaller skeleton’s face growing. He didn’t even move his hand, just held it still. Berry’s jumps barely reached his chest plate, he felt no worry.

 

Berry, since he had suddenly appeared in the Fellverse, had been a welcome addition to the household. He had no idea how he had ended up in the deadly universe or where his brother was, nor had there been any signs of activity from the machine. But, even though he was a weaker version of his own brother, Edge had immediately taken a shine to him. He was one go shared Edge’s love of puzzles and cooking, the one who demanded things a certain way. Since he had joined the house, it had never been cleaner, food never better…

 

But Edge wanted more than just a live-in maid. He could hire any of the rabbits to clean and tidy or cook…

 

No… Berry was something else….

 

“Come on Edge, my brother gave that to me!” Berry said.

 

Edge growled. He hadn’t considered that. He knew that blue was Berry’s favourite colour… “Your brother? Why do you wear things that still proclaim you belonging to your brother?” He wanted to shred the bandana here and now…

 

“I don’t belong to him! He gave to me as a present a long time ago! Please Edge!” Berry pleaded, now little tears appearing in his eye sockets.

 

“I’ll give it back on one condition - that you wear something of mine.” Edge told him, watching the facial expressions.

 

Berry sniffed and quit jumping. “And what is that?” He asked.

 

Edge didn’t answer right away. Instead he dug around on his belt pouch before pulling out a small, dark blue collar. There was little silver studs on it, and a small tag with a ‘P’ engraved on it. Berry stared at it. “Well?” Edge asked, also holding his breath. If Berry refused he wouldn’t push it but…

 

Berry reached out and touched the soft leather. “Edge… it’s beautiful. If you wanted me to wear a collar you could have just asked.”

 

“Eh?” Edge asked, shocked.

 

Berry took the collar and locked it around his vertebrae. “Well? How does it look?”

 

Edge could feel the heat and magic rising to his cheeks. Oh… oh stars… that was a good look. Before he could say anything Berry managed to snag his bandana from Edge’s lax grip and retied it, making sure that the collar still appeared in full view….

 

Proclaiming him Edge’s.


	32. A Daring Idea - OC + OC - no sexy times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nikki the demon has a crazy idea that she wants to try with Bucky... but Bucky isn't too sure about this.
> 
> Love you Precious! And love you more sooo... What about our OCs - Bucky the Beaver and Nikki in prompt 42? Nyahaha! :3

“Ok… this is officially either suicide, or a completely insane idea.” Bucky said, the wind blowing through her soft fur.

  
Nikki and her were at the very top of the Waterfall, looking over the water and the echofields. It was usually a quiet, peaceful place… not for long though.

  
The demon grinned at her little friend. “I thought you were a beaver, not a chicken.”

  
The words struck a cord with Bucky. She turned around and huffed at the innocent looking demon. “Fine. But if I die, I’m coming back and haunting you.”

  
“I’m looking forward to it, Precious. Remember, think about the fun, not about the height.”

  
The beaver and demon looked over the edge of the Waterfall once more, and then jumped.

  
*

  
Stretch, Pupy and Red watched on as the ex-humans hit the water with a tremendous splash. They both emerged seconds later and began to throw water at each other, thoroughly soaking one another.

  
“It’s official. We are mated to a couple of lunatics.” Red said, a large grin on his face as he watched the demon laugh and smile. Pupy snorted as he saw that, more often than not, his eye lights were drawn to her figure, the water soaking her clothes and showing off her subtle curves.

  
“Pervert.” He whispered to the Fell skeleton.

  
“Ah shut up. You’re doing it too.” Red shot back, looking up at the large skeleton.

  
“I can hear you!” Nikki said, attempting to splash water at her mates and drenching Stretch instead.

  
After that, no one was spared.


	33. Rather Taken with Berry - Edgeberry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stretch has forbidden Edge and Berry to be together, but when did such things as permission get in between what Edge wants?
> 
> Prompt 38 with EdgeBerry, plz? :)))

Edge watched the small, blue skeleton as he made his sounds though the puzzles. Berry, sweet little Berry…. Edge had fell hard for the guardsman in-training, he truly met almost all of Edge’s standards. He loved pizzles and cooking, kept a tidy house and had impeccable fashion sense. But there was one, one single problem.

  
Stretch, Berry’s big brother. Stretch had forbidden Edge to come anywhere close to Berry… without saying good bye. Edge was sure that this was an attempt to drive a wedge between them. To fatally cripple the budding relationship. Normally Edge would have said fuck it and looked for someone who was truly worth him. One who met every, single one of his standards.

  
But Edge couldn’t let go of little Berry. It had only been about a week but Berry haunted him…

  
It was time to take matters into his own hands.

  
Berry and him belonged together. Stretch or no Stretch…. but he hasn’t taken care of the lazy skeleton. The thought of Berry finding his brother’s dust, well it caused Edge’s own soul to shiver.

  
Edge peeked out around the tree again, noticing that Berry was packing up, preparing to leave. He groaned. “I’m so going to regret this…” He muttered, thinking of Stretch attempting to hunt him down. But if he didn’t try….

  
Edge slowly emerged from the tree line, before running towards Berry. He snatched Berry, throwing him over his shoulder in a smooth movement. Ignoring Berry’s questioning squeak, he ran back to his portal, the magical door shutting behind him.

  
Success.


	34. Date Night - W.D Gaster x Female Reader Insert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You, reader, have a date with your handsome and incredibly smart boyfriend, none other than the W. D. Gaster
> 
> Prompt: 42, W.D Gaster

It was a beautiful night. The air was warm, carrying over the last of the day’s heat, but already the fresh scent of the night was beginning to invade your senses.

  
You walked briskly down the sidewalk, your high heeled shoes making smart tapping sounds on the sidewalk. Gaster, once the Royal Scientist of the Underground, was by your side. If you didn’t know him better you would have said that he looked distant or unfocused, lost in his thoughts. But you could see the sharp purple magic in his eye sockets, how they were constantly roving, taking in all he could. Completely alert to every sound or corner. Every so often that intense gaze would settle on you, causing you to shiver and flush, but not with fright.

  
With anticipation.

  
You pulled gently on his hand, leading him down the familiar alley way to the unassuming building. As you walked along, your shoe struck a lone coffee cup, sending it scuttling off and into the darkness, the last dregs of brew mixing with the lovely scent of fried chicken dust and bones, creating an intoxicating scent. The city may be getting lazy with its clean up but for now, the smell helped to set your nerves on fire.

  
Gaster stopped you before you opened the door. “Darling. Are you sure about this? We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to. Nor do I want to hurt you…” he took your hand, raising it to his mouth before dropping a soft, toothy kiss to the back of it. “I love you. I am more than willing to wait another day if you’re not ready.”

  
You looked up at the tall, imposing skeleton monster. Tall and lanky, he was an odd but handsome combination of beautiful and authoritative, radiating power and magic. His long cracks in his skull only adding to the dark, daring look of him. You nodded. “I’m ready.” You told him, confidence not wavering for a second.

  
There it was. That beautiful smile that reached his eyes. He so rarely smiled, even at you… “Very well, my dear. But, if I die I’m going to come back and haunt you.”

  
You grinned at the threat. “You’re on.” Gaster opened the door for the both of you, and you walked inside the darkened building.

  
*

  
You hazily grinned, slightly dazed as you exited the house, Gaster’s hand on the small of your back. He guided you out into the cool night air, the warmth of the day now finally replaced with a chill. You smiled up at him. “Wow…” you whispered, smiling up at the dashing monster beside you.

  
Gaster smiled back at you. “Wow indeed.” He whispered, pulling you closer to him.

  
Your shoes began to tap in rhythm again as you began to head for home. It had been a long day, and that had been the perfect date… but… “Next puzzle room we try, we’ll make sure that they are equipped to handle monsters with PhD education.”

  
Gaster groaned. “I think the director said that we broke some sort of record for fastest escape.”

  
“I would be more surprised if we didn’t.” you countered, grinning up at him. The room hadn’t been a challenge at all do to his brilliance. You barely had to do a thing. Just watch him work and think… it was an indescribable sight.

  
The tall, dark monster groaned and shook his head. “So now what? It is Friday night after all. Don’t you humans have some sort of ritual that you do? Clubbing and drinking and eating?” He asked.

  
You smiled. “Followed by instant regret on Saturday.” You joked. As you rounded the corner of the alley you gently pushed him against the wall. “What if I said that I had something else in mind?” you asked in a low purr, your fingers tracing the missing circles in his hands.

  
To his credit, Gaster was only thrown off for a second. Again his face broke into that handsome smile, this time mixed with a healthy dose of devious intentions. “What did you have in mind, my little pet?” He asked. Something smooth and slick slowly traced up your front, taking its time to travel up your breasts, before nudging your chin higher. His tentacle slowly traced your jawline before pressing you close for a swift, but heart shuddering kiss. “Because, if my little pet doesn’t mind, I have an idea to trap her inside of my bedroom, without a chance of escape.” Another tentacle teasingly touched the inside of your wrist, little hints at the fun that was to come.

  
You smiled in response. “I think that you’d find, that, your little pet likes the sound of that… very much…” you whimpered, feeling his skull lower to the soft curves of your neck. Already your body was responding to his words. Your skin was flushed and heated, and there was a dampness deep inside…

  
“Good,” he whispered, kissing your skin gently. “Shall we be off then? I know a shortcut.”


	35. Heat of the Moment - US!Papyrus x Female Reader Insert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> US!Papyrus x Reader oneshot inspired by a drawin by @devilchicky2010
> 
> NSFW
> 
> You come off a hard shift of Muffet's, hoping to grab a bite to eat and then relax with your bonefriend. However, Papyrus is in heat, and has been impatiently waiting for you to return home

You sighed, walking up the beaten path to the skeleton brother’s house in a tired, disoriented haze.  You shift at hell was finally done.  It had been the busiest shift in a long, long time, possibly since you had even begun working there.  How had Muffet managed it by herself for so long?  I mean, sure she has extra hands and her small spider creatures to assist her, but that still didn’t explain anything.  The lineup of monsters waiting for treats, coffees or tables had been out the door for the entire day, keeping you running until your shift was over and then some.  The spider bitch had even kept you overtime, so she could “catch up” on some things.  You didn’t want to bake another cake or pastry for as long as you lived.  And if one more person asked you for “a cappuccino with extra foam like how NTT drinks it” and then you were sure that you were going to scream…

  
You weren’t sure what was up with the small spider monster these days.  It seemed that since you and Papyrus had become “official” that the spider monster decided to give you more duties around the shop, trying to tire you out.  Before, in the “good old days”, you were just a waitress, running around to take customers’ orders, fill drinks and drop off their food.  It was how you and the orange hoodied Papyrus had first met after all, him being a regular at the shop.  The job had been hectic but manageable… but now…. now it was just insane.  In addition to your waitressing duties you were now expected to brew the normal coffee, act as barista for those who wanted their items to go, help Muffet put her cooking tins and pans in her oven, and even do the clean up on the washrooms and the lobby.  You could be just reading too much into it but Papyrus’ ex always seemed to have her eyes on you.  Constantly judging you for your work and how you interacted with the customers…You were feeling some serious Cinderella vibes here.

  
Though that could just be a coincidence.  Her little spider helpers were seen less around the restaurant nowadays, and even Catty had mentioned that they were redesigning part of Muffet’s house.  You rubbed your eyes.  OK.  Now you really had to stop it.  You were tired and cranky and had worked overtime which all added up to you being unfair to Muffet and her legions of spiders.  You were going to go home, drink a cup of coffee, and then lay around with your bonefriend (as he insisted on calling himself) for a bit, maybe even take a nap.  By tonight, you would feel more like yourself and feel less… poisonous towards your employer.

  
Finally, finally you reached the door of the house you shared with Sans and Papyrus.  As you jiggled the knob you found it locked.  Odd… they never locked the door.  Well, maybe Papyrus went with Sans to check on his puzzles or something.  No matter… you found your key from your pocket and unlocked the door.

  
The house wasn’t silent or empty.  It was far from silent actually.  The air was hot and humid, as if someone had a too hot shower without turning on the fan, even the windows were slightly steamy.  There was a hearty smell of oranges in the house…

  
And there was rough gasping and slapping sounds coming from the living room.

 

You crept your way over there, peeking around the corner at the beloved green couch, curiosity overwhelming your common sense.  Papyrus sat there, leaning heavily against the back of the couch.  He didn’t seem aware of you at the moment, preoccupied with what he was doing.  Faint beads of orange sweat trickled down his skull and the tip of his orange tongue flicked at his teeth as his hand moved, jerking up and down around his crotch….

  
The moment that it hit you what he was doing, your face erupted in a hot blush.  Your pajama shirt was gripped in his other hand, every so often the skeleton monster would bring it up to his nose for a hearty sniff, before furiously continuing masturbating.  The sounds he was making were enticing.  Soft growls and grunts, pants… he was lost to his own little world.

  
You came closer to him, still not in full view of the couch, spellbound by his sounds and how he looked.  You and him had slept together before, but he had seemed so much more controlled then, a careful lover.  Here, here he seemed to have no control…

  
“You’re… you’re home late…” he suddenly said.

  
You yelped, covering your mouth with your hands too late.  A single eye peeked at you, the iris ablaze with orange magic.  “Yes… Muffet kept me late today…” you whispered.

 

He chuckled lowly then, his hand still not pausing in its lewd motions.  “Of course she did… the bitch knows my heat cycle far too well…. probably kept you there until the prime of my heat hit… on… purpose...” he mewled slightly, his fingers catching his sensitive head.  He looked up at you again, the slack and laid back look in his skull gone, replaced with determination and pure, animalistic lust.  “Sit in between my legs.” He ordered, growling slightly.  “Watch what you make me do…”

  
You shuddered, a large, pleasant shiver running down your spine, as your heart skipped a beat at his tone… so… so authoritative… your feet moved towards him as if by instinct, exhaustion completely forgotten.  He grinned at you and spread his legs even more, giving you a better seat to sit back and observe.  You moaned slightly, watching him take the pleasure for yourself, even as your own core burned and dripped, reminding you of its presence.  Your fingers twitched towards it.  “Nah uh uh…. You’re not allowed to touch yourself as I do this~” he sang, watching your face and hands carefully.  “Eyes on my cock, baby.  If you’re good I’ll reward you~.”

  
You gasped and nodded, stilling your hungry hands, his own fingers jerked and stroked, tightening around his cock, the slapping noises becoming more noticeable and louder.  His hand ran smoothly up and down his large shaft, he must have been doing this for a while…  “Your shirt, lose it.  Bra too.” he said, hungrily looking down the top of your uniform, the hint of your soft skin teasing him.  You gulped and nodded, slowly reaching up and unhooking the buttons one by one.  His hungry gaze never moved as you slowly bared more skin for him.  The fabric slowly drooped, exposing Papyrus’ prizes as you fumbled with the last of the buttons.  The shirt, once off of you, was tossed somewhere behind you.  You didn’t care where just yet.  Your bra joined it shortly.

  
Now, completely bare from the waist up, you watched as he began grasp himself harder and faster, fingering the sensitive skin on his head.  His breaths became hard and fast, he was about to tip over the edge as he stared at you.  “I’m going to come and claim your chest and stomach as mine… my human… my softness…” he growled, eyeing your nipples, “and then I’m going to give you something to suck clean for me.  You’ll have to open wide for it to fit though.” he laughed even as your cheeks became redder.

 

“Yes… please Papyrus…” you softly said, knowing how he reacted to your submissive side.  “Please… claim me as yours…”

 

It was just enough.

 

With a loud snarl he came, covering your chest in his pale orange cum.  He panted and leaned back, tired from the exertion.  You touched his knees gently, looking him over even as his fluids began to dry on you.  The smell of oranges wasn’t as strong but still noticeable…

 

And he was already half-hard.

 

“Down… and open wide.” He ordered, offering his cock to you.  “And no hands…. Just your mouth and tongue…”  You gulped but decided to follow his directions.  Your core was soaked, fluids oozing out of you, desperate for the organ in front of you.  Your mouth dropped open and you licked up and down the shaft, listening to his soft noises.  Once you slickened him enough you took the tip into your mouth, lashing the head with your tongue, causing him to growl.  Deciding you had toyed with him enough, you began to swallow more of him.

 

You slowly worked half of his length into your mouth, the tip pressing against your gag reflex. Your teeth gently scratched the sensitive skin, as your tongue wrapped around him, stroking and tightening around him.  Relaxing your throat you carefully swallowed more of him, taking as much of him in as possible.  His hand gently clasped your head, gently scratching your scalp as the fingers dragged through your hair.  You gulped and suckled around him, feeling him twitch in your mouth and listening to his soft curses.  His pre began to drip down your throat.

 

“Enough.” he finally said, pulling out of your mouth with a small pop.  You moaned in disappointment, wanting to make him come, but it seemed like Papyrus had better ideas.  He seized your hips and pulled you onto the couch, pressing your head into the couch cushion and pulling your hips and ass up.  You whimpered slightly as he looked you over.

 

Today was the day that you had worn a skirt to work.  Now, after Papyrus’ actions, it had done nothing to prevent your core from betraying your own needs.  A yelp escaped your lips as a boney finger carefully traced down the still clothed crack, gently teasing over the sensitive skin.  “So needy for me?” he asked, a smacking sound escaping his mouth.  “And it seems you wore this skirt, just for me… easy access for my prize?  Perhaps as you worked you day dreamed of how I might bend you over a counter on your break and slowly tease you?  Drive you mad with my fingers and cock until I finally gave in to your tiny begs?”

 

A tiny moan escapes your lips his vivid imaginations exciting you more.  A tender finger toyed with your entrance.  “So wet… did that excite you?  The thought of me publicly claiming you as my human?  My girl?”  Your panties were slid to the side as the finger examined your entrance closer, causing you to clench around it.  “Stars… so tight and wet…” the finger withdrew and a long, warm tongue replaced it.  Licking up your slit quickly before slipping into you.  “So…. so tasty too…” he said, gripping your hips and pressing his face deeper.  You panted and moaned, your fingers digging into the couch as he continued to feed on you.

 

All too soon, the tongue retreated from your body.  You sighed in disappointment, before your panties were torn from your hips.  “Hopefully you weren’t overly fond of those ones, love.” Papyrus said, dropping the shreds of fabric around you, making you watch as the ruined fabric fluttered around you two.  He gripped your hips again and, in a smooth movement, fully sheathed himself inside of you.  Your moans mixed with Papyrus’ as he pulled out and slammed into you again.  “Stars… so much better than my hand… wet and tight and so damn good…” Papyrus panted above you, drooling in pleasure.  You whimpered and hid your face as he continued to slam deep into, setting a quick and fast pace.

 

He wasn’t acting in his usual way of a lazy lover.

 

His hands wrapped around your hips, pulling the black skirt higher around your hips.  “Ah stars…” he said, giving into the animalistic thrusts and putting more force behind it.  “Mine… my human, mine…” he panted.  You gasped as your head was forced deeper into the couch cushion as his thrusts sped up.  His balls made small slapping noises against your skin, the sound making you even warmer on the inside.  He was lost to the moment, lost to the pleasure that you could provide him…

 

“Hopefully you don’t mind babe, but this is gonna be a quick round… you got me a little too well worked up before.”  Papyrus whispered to you.  “But don’t worry…. It’ll be a good time for you too.”  His hands reached under you, squeezing roughly at your breasts, pinching your nipples.  As you cried out, the pleasure quickly building deep inside of you, one of those naughty hands dropped down to your core, finding that sensitive clit, and giving it a gentle pinch.

  
You gave a small, chocked scream as your orgasm crashed over you without warning.  The pleasure running up and down, throughout your entire body.  Your entrance clamped tightly around Papyrus, causing him to come and spill his seed deep inside of you.  You could feel the hot fluid filling your cavern…

 

Papyrus panted before collapsing on top of you, nuzzling into your neck and kissing your back and shoulder blades.  “Stars babe… that was incredible…” he rubbed his hands down your back, feeling the sweat of your skin and your muscles still rolling in the aftereffects of your fun.  He licked on your shoulder blade, purring at the taste of your sweat.  “That was probably our best round… no sheet.” He said, nuzzling into your neck.

 

You groaned at the terrible pun.  “Ahahaha.  Very funny.”  You said, smiling at the skeleton monster.  “Alright.  Time to let me up.  Bathroom time”

  
Papyrus nuzzled into your back and neck more.  “Five more minutes babe?  I’m bone tired…”

 

“Oh come on… if you’re gonna pun after sexy times at least make it unique…” he turned to face him but only soft breathing was your answer.  He had fallen asleep on you, his magical organ still plugging your entrance.  That wouldn’t disappear until after he dismisses the magic… “Papyrus… I’m still full of your cum…”  This time a snore was his response.  He really, truly, had fallen asleep on you.  Now only Sans, or Mother Nature herself, could wake him.

 

You whimpered underneath him.  And all you had wanted was a cup of coffee after work…


	36. Payback for Red - NSFW - OC x OC x UF!Sans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone on Tumblr asked
> 
> "Since [I] have written that Red has been with both Artemis/Pizza and Nikki, what would happen if they caught him two-timing them?"

Grillby looked over with slight distaste at his most frequent customer.  The purple flames crackled as he saw the black jacketed skeleton snoring on the bar table, the many bottles of mustard acting as his uncomfortable pillow.  He was alone for once, neither of his dates were with him, keeping him in line.

Hadn’t he cut Sans off ages ago?  More than a couple hours ago, he was sure.  Somewhere between the wolf’s dancing and kicking Doggo out he was sure that he had.

Damnit, the fucking asshole must have used one of his fucking shortcuts to take the extra bottles under his nose, and drink them when the bartender had his back turned.  This pissed him off.  He hated it when customers decided that they were too good for his rules and did what they wanted anyways.  Fight with the other customers, throw food, place their old gum under the table or chairs, drink themselves into oblivion… the list went on.  He could feel his anger building, causing him to clench his teeth.  Sans knew that he had these rules for a reason… or at least he had thought that he did.

Silver eyes stared at the fur of the hood as it moved slightly with Sans’ gentle breaths.  It was strangely transfixing and centering.  Like an odd form of mediation…

A devious idea began to form in Grillby’s mind, causing him to grin slightly.  Fine… if Sans wanted to play dirty, he could show Sans why he was the gambling boss of UnderFell, the ultimate King Dice.

The fire monster pulled his own phone to him and plugged in an all too familiar number.  The phone rang twice before it was picked up.  “He’s drunk himself stupid.  I need you to pick him up.” he said, hanging up as the voice began to ask a question.  Picking up the phone just as quickly he dialed another number.

“Ah Sans…. I almost feel bad for doing this…” Grillby whispered, waiting for the line to connect.

* * * * *

Sans groaned, the comforting haze of the mustard finally beginning to dissipate, returning him to the cold, uncomfortable reality.  He growled slightly, shifting in the hard and unpleasant chair.  He shouldn’t have fallen asleep on Grillby’s stools.  It always made his pelvis ache for days after…

“Are you finally awake, asshole?” a harsh and familiar voice asked him as a foot struck one of the legs of the chairs.

Sans blinked awake.  That wasn’t Grillby or even his brother, Papyrus beside him.  The voice was still gruff but was also less cold, less Fell-like… “Heh.  Hey Pizza.  Grillby called you and asked you to pick me up eh?” he blinked awake, his eye lights finally almost settling on the purple hair and dark fur of the satyr.  Arms were folded across his strong grey chest, the muscle shown off by an open green shirt, and there was an unpleasant snarl on his mouth.  Sans gulped.  Artemis, or Pizza as was his pet name, looked angry, very angry at Sans.  “Heh… look.  I know we talked about the drinking and getting it under control, but it was a rough day…”

“Don’t call me Pizza.  It is Artemis.  You don’t deserve to call me that.  Not after what you’ve done.” the satyr snapped, looking angrier than ever.  Gone was the voice that Sans was familiar with, even the gruff voice of the Dom monster when they played… Artemis straightened and backed away from Sans, snarling softly and looking around the room.

“Piz-Artemis?” Sans asked, catching himself, still blinking up at the still blurry monster.  His eye lights were still having difficulty adjusting and focusing on the monster in front of him… but… the more that he focused, the more that he thought he could see another dark, constantly shifting shape beside him…

A shape that vaguely looked like…

“And don’t be spitting out any ‘kittens’ either.  They won’t be saving you now.” Nikki, the humanoid demon, snapped.  The tendrils of dark ooze actively swayed and snapped in the air, making her look taller and more intimidating to Sans.  He noticed that her dark eye, the one not hidden by the dragon mask, was lined in blood red… adding in the tendrils’ movements and her body language, he could tell that she was angry… both her and Artemis were angry at him.  He must have fucked up seriously somehow…

Wait… they, Artemis and Nikki… they were together… in front of him…

…. Oh shit.

Sans gulped.  “Listen… I… I can explain….” Sweat began to bead and dribble down his skull and his eye lights diminishing, causing him to quake and shiver in slight fear.  He had worked so hard to keep the two of them separated…

“YOU PLAYED US BOTH, YOU JERK!”  Dual sharp mouths screamed at him, causing him to recoil slightly.  Sharp, pearly white fangs glinted at him in the low light of the room as they continued to scream at him.  Sans tuned them out, already knowing what they were saying.  How upset they were, how much they hated him.  Instead of listening he deployed a technique he commonly did with Papyrus.  Picking on one feature, he stared at it, letting their words wash over him like a gentle wave.  He focused on their fangs, Nikki’s mouth full of sharpened teeth, and Pizza’s sharp and long canines.  He flushed slightly, remembering how they felt against his collar bone or vertebrae.  The tiny prick of pain, but then the pleasure that sang through his bones…

The chair he was settled in was kicked again, causing him to startle back into the present.  He looked back up at his two lovers, both wearing an even angrier look than before.  Nikki’s mask even seemed to be glaring at him now.  She sighed and looked away from him, looking to Artemis.

Artemis was rubbing at his forehead.  “He’s not listening to a single word that we are saying to him…” he tail swished around him, lashing angrily at the empty air.  Nikki gently wrapped an arm around Artemis’ hip, resting her chin on his arm, possibly seeking comfort from him.  One of those odd bonding against the one who had done them wrong.  Now Sans felt like a true ass.

“Look… I’m sorry that I didn’t tell you guys that I was also seeing the other… I didn’t want to hurt any of you…” Sans said, looking at the floor, saying all the stereotypical bullshit that one says when they are caught in this kind of situation.

“Shall we teach him a lesson?” Nikki softly asked.  Sans felt his jaw snapping shut, sockets widening as he turned to look at them.  Nikki was staring up at Pizza, staring up at him in an almost wistful way, her eyes glistening softly in the low light.  Sans felt his soul thud hard in his chest.  He was slightly shorter than Nikki, and often he had found that gaze been fixated on him, but looking down with soft desire.  But now…

Now Artemis was the subject of that gaze…

Artemis smiled down, a familiar mischievous sparkle coming into his dark irises.  “And what did you have in mind?” he asked, an arm wrapping around Nikki’s waist, pulling her closer to his warm body.  His lips gently teased the bare skin on Nikki’s forehead as he nestled her against him… right in front of Sans.

Sans was unable to look away from them, his jaw now hanging uselessly open.  They… they wouldn’t… would they?

Nikki looked up at the monster, a hand coming to rest on the hard chest.  “Well… let’s say that I can see what Sans sees in you,” her hand gently scratched down his chest, causing a little purr to escape Artemis.  “Let’s say that I feel like experiencing it myself?” she asked, dropping a soft kiss to his chest before looking up at the other monster.

A low chuckle escaped Artemis.  “Is that right?” the satyr asked in a low, theatrical whisper. A finger softly stroked her jawline, tipping her head up so their eyes met.  “You ain’t so bad yourself, sweetheart.” he admitted, softly kissing Nikki, his thumb brushing and rubbing against her soft skin.  She made a soft gasp, her eyes fluttering closed as she gently gripped at his green shirt, pressing against him as they kissed.  After a moment Artemis pulled back, and let his eyes travel up and down her body, eyeing her hidden curves.  “Let’s do this.” He said to her, shooting her a wink and a cocky grin, leaning in and kissing her again.

Sans went to pull himself free, to stop this before it went too far.  He was stuck, unable to move a bone.  Eye lights flicked down to his body, finally seeing the rope that bound him to the uncomfortable chair.  Artemis’ bondage skills he could tell. 

By now, the kiss was beginning to pick up some heat.  They had deepened the kiss, soft little groans and whimpers escaping them.  Nikki was pressing her soft, womanly curves and body against Artemis, her hands wrapping around his neck, standing on her toes, eyes closed in complete bliss.  Artemis was pulling her closer against him, as if trying to absorb her body into his.  His hands were tracing in the small of her back, kneading at the tender flesh there.  Her tendrils of ooze were suddenly more active, stroking his fur and skin, the smaller tendrils even wrapping around his wrists and climbing up his arms.  He wasn’t bothered by this, even when the strands crept up to stroke at Artemis’ cheeks.

A dark hand slowly squeezed and pressed its way down her body, grasping at her ass.  As she gasped, Artemis took the opportunity to propel himself closer, nipping and kissing at the soft skin of her neck.  Nikki loosed another soft, breathless gasp, bearing her neck for more attentions, her hands scratching up and down his chest, slowly reaching further downward towards the bump of his crotch…

Sans sat there, trying to speak, say something, anything, but unsure how to speak.  How had he done this simple activity so many times before?  Just open, exhale and speak… but still, he remained silent.

Nikki grasped at Artemis’ front, even as his fingers gently scooped into her womanly area, causing them both to squeak and pull back slightly, staring at each other, panting.  “Ready?” Artemis asked, his fingers still stroking up and down her jeans.  Nikki nodded eagerly, gently squeezing the larger bulge that had formed in Artemis’ front.

Artemis hissed before grasping Nikki by her hips and gently pressing her down on the nearby bed.  His mattress, Sans realized with a small jolt.  So they really had brought him home… if that was the case where was Papyrus?  Of course, when he needed it the tall, edgy guard was nowhere to be found, or did not wish to be found.

A mewl from Nikki caused him to blink, staring at the now, very erotic, display.  Artemis was sitting on the bed, legs outstretched and had Nikki between them in Sans’ favourite yoga position, the downward dog.  Artemis’ dick, much like a dog’s, was always hidden under his prepuce.  He always proudly wore no pants, finding them constricting and uncomfortable.  But when aroused enough – ping! – his dick would spring free, demanding attention.  Nikki, settled between his legs, had wrapped her mouth around it, suckling and bobbing her head, her hands gripping his trim, furry hips.  Artemis shot a cocky but hazy grin at Sans, his hand slowly traveling the back of her jeans before slipping under the fabric of them, causing a surprised gasp to escape from Nikki.  The hand continued down, slowly stroking and grasping, before it reached underneath the crack of her ass, fondling her feminine folds it looked like.  She noisily suckled on him as he lazily continued to work her sex.  Both of their cheeks were flushed, their eyes hazy, pleasure drunk already… Sans could feel his own magic pulse and form, his own rod beginning to press against the front of his shorts, seeking escape and the same pleasure.  He could smell their husky arousal, their wetness…  “You already feel so wet, so warm Nikki,” Artemis loudly whispered to Nikki, ensuring Sans overhearing them.  “Does being watched by that damn two-timer turn you on?”

The demon only moaned as Artemis’ fingers found a magical spot on her, her eyes teary.  Artemis grinned and pulled off her jeans, the ooze eagerly withdrawing from her lower body.  The satyr grinned, readjusting Nikki’s body, her ass and entrances on full display for Sans to see.  Her folds were glistening, her exotic fluids slowly dripping down her thighs.  Sans wanted to lap them up with his tongue.  A dark finger swiped at the exotic juices, and a dark purple tongue wrapping around it to taste them.  “So good Nikki…” he panted.  She groaned around him, sucking around him harder, letting Sans watch the thick and long erection glisten with pre and spittle… “How about we put on a real show now?”

The demon silently grinned, gently scratching her teeth on his shaft before pulling off of him with a small pop.  Laying down on her back, she pulled off her hoodie, the ooze retreating even further from her body, revealing her sweet body to Artemis and Sans.  Artemis grinned, shoving off his shirt and tossing it over the bed, letting it land with the rest of the chaos of Sans’ room.  The toned chest heaved with his short, fast breath, small beads of perspiration slowly dripping down the rippled muscles… Sans could only stare at them in want and need.

His dark pants were positively glowing with bright, red magic, his own ass also forming in need.  He couldn’t control himself as he watched the scene unfold.  Pulling fruitlessly at his bonds, he could only watch as Artemis hovered over her, the two of them sharing another heated kiss, tongues tangling as they tasted each other, his erection slowly lining up with her entrance…

Sans couldn’t stand it any longer.  Seeing Artemis and Nikki ready to take the pleasure for themselves…

Perhaps he really was a greedy monster.

“Wait!  I’m sorry!  I’m sorry!  I learned my lesson!” Sans finally cried out.  The two stopped their movements and turned to look at him.  Tears pricked in his eye sockets.  He knew that he deserved this torture, hell he knew that he did and worse but… just watching them… feeling the burn and pressure of his magic… watching them enjoying each other as he did them…

A fate worse than death or one of resets.

“What do you think Nikki?  Think he’s truly learned his lesson?” Artemis asked, nuzzling to Nikki’s neck.

Nikki purred and looked over at Sans.  “If he hasn’t, we know exactly what to do to make him sorry.” She smiled, grinding softly against Artemis’ crotch, causing both Sans and him to mewl.

Sans gasped as the bonds released suddenly, the magic flowing back into his marrow.  He gasped slightly, allowing his rib cage to freely expand as he rubbed at the soft marks that were left by the bonds.  Hesitantly he looked up at his lovers.  Nikki and Artemis’ faces had changed.  Gone was the anger and the hostility, gone was the cold disdain.  Their faces were warm and welcoming, smiling at him with adoration and some humour.  Together they patted the bed beside them, inviting him closer.

Well…

No need to ask him twice.

His beloved jacket was shoved to the back of the chair, his shorts being unbuttoned and pulled off as he sped walked to the bed.  The two chuckled lowly as he almost tripped over himself in his haste to get to them.  Two hands gripped his upper arms, gently pulling him on top of the mattress.  Artemis gently stroked his spine, thumbing his spine in a way that he knew Sans loved, while Nikki gently pulled at his ribs, paying special attention to his floating ribs.  He groaned lowly, his magic crackling and steading.

“Now, I assume you’re looking for a Sanswich?” Artemis teased him, grabbing the top curves of his pelvis and pulling the slightly squirming Sans against his chest.  He wrapped his arms around the front of his rib cage, grinding softly against him, letting his cock tease the magic surrounding his entrance.  Sans gasped at the thought, a bead of pre dripping down his shaft.  He nodded eagerly.

The demon flushed at the erotic sight.  Removing her hands from Sans’ ribs, she watched as Artemis teased him.  With a smile, she reached out and grabbed Red’s erection with her soft, warm hand and pumped him gently.  The skeleton mewled and bucked with her, causing them to smile at his desperate actions.  “He’s awfully worked up already… don’t know how much teasing that he can take.”

Artemis grinned as he played with Red’s curves.  “Guess we better skip to the main event.” He smirked, nodding to her.

The demon flushed a brilliant red before she withdrew her hand from Sans’ cock.  She lay down on her back again, a single hand reaching down, spreading her slick folds.  Exposing herself to the two monsters.  “Ready when you are.” she teased, grinning widely at them.  Her eye was no longer lined with red but dark and shiny, soft and aroused.

Artemis, or Pizza, smiled at her, releasing Sans from the prison in his arms.  “Take her, tiger.” He whispered to Sans.

Sans snarled in response, almost jumping on top of her, imprisoning her against his mattress.  Lining himself with her, he began pressing his rod gently and steadily into her.  As they gasped and groaned, feeling Nikki’s body clench around him, another pair of arms surrounded them.  Artemis grinned, his hair haloing over Sans’ skull.  Just as Sans sheathed himself into Nikki, he began to press himself into Sans’ magic entrance, filling him even as Nikki’s passage shudder around him.  The three monsters groaned in unison, feeling the welcoming pleasure of their bodies.

For a quiet moment they lay there, letting themselves adjust to this new, but not uncomfortable position.  However, Pizza, impatient and already worked up even more than Sans, was the first to thrust into Sans.  There was a chain reaction – as he pulled back and pressed back into Sans, he caused Sans to rock into Nikki.  There was groans and moans from the three of them, their nerves already firing with pleasure.  “Alright… gently…” Red whispered to Artemis, his body completely ready for the monster.  Nikki smiled and opened her legs more, letting Sans fall more to her body, allowing Pizza closer to them.

She grinned at Pizza, giving him a soft peck on his lips in full of view of Sans.  Sans growled slightly at the sight, causing them both the smile at him.  “Is someone jealous?” Pizza asked him, giving another gentle thrust, rubbing softly at Nikki’s hip.  Sans grit his teeth and shook his head, a soft red flooding his cheek bones.  “I think you’re telling tales… perhaps some punishment will do you good?” Pizza asked him, giving a hard, snapping thrust.

Nikki yelped at the sudden movement, feel Sans forcibly thrust into her.  “I’m still here!” he mewled.

“Very well… I’ll bring everyone up to that level.” Pizza promised, nipping at Red’s spine, giving a firm but gentler thrust.  This one gained both Nikki’s and Sans’ moan of approval, causing Pizza to smugly grin at them.  Red retaliated, pressing back against him, forcing him deeper into the warmth.  Pizza gave a stuttering gasp and smiled at them.

Game on.

Pizza began to set a firm but gentle pace, twisting his hips to hit those specific places deep inside of the skeleton, causing him to hit new areas inside of Nikki.  Nikki murmured gently in approval, gripping at Pizza’s hips and pulling him close before circling her hips.  Sans’ rod spiraled in a different way, pressing him differently against Pizza.  The skeleton groaned feeling Pizza’s pre beginning to drip inside of him, lubricating him from deep inside, and Nikki’s fluids slowly escaping her and dripping to the bed.  They were both already so worked up… but he was no different.  His rod jumped and twitched inside of Nikki, his muscles clamping tightly around Pizza.

The satyr groaned, pressing closer to them, and finally picking up the pace, thrusting hard and fast into them, forcing Nikki to keep and wither, pulling them closer.

Sans clutched tightly to Nikki, letting Pizza’s thrusts pleasure and move the both of them.  This was the perfect position for the lazybones, letting the two do as they wished his body and theirs.  As he found the rhythm that Pizza set, he began to press back and against Pizza.  Letting him drive deeper and faster into him, increasing the strength of his thrusts.  Pizza growled, pulling gently up on Nikki’s hips, angling the both of them, so he could strike those new and different places inside of them.  Nikki scratched up Pizza’s back as she mewled, clenching her passage around Red as she rocked her hips with their rhythm, adding her own pleasure to the Sanswich.

This was soft, vanilla sex, much gentler than the three of them had ever done before.  But somehow it was perfect.  Like it was symbolizing the beginning of something else.  Something new and wonderful.  Together, the three of them moved towards orgasm steadily, the pleasure and pressure building up, coiling deep inside of their bodies…

Sans came first, unsurprisingly.  The pre-show had really worked him over, driving him close to the edge, even without him being touched.  He groaned loudly, pressing against Artemis and softly biting Nikki’s ear as he hilted, pressing deep inside of her and unloading his cum deep inside of her, even as he felt himself clenching tightly around Pizza.  He mewled, feeling him unload completely into the demon, feeling her walls react to his fluids.  “Ah my fucking stars…” he whispered to them, his eye lights flicking and changing shapes.

Nikki gasped, looking at the red heart eye lights, the sight of them and the sensation of being filled being too much of a combination for her.  She moaned softly, digging her nails into Pizza’s bare back, biting into Sans’ vertebrae as she too came, causing Sans to yowl in pleasure.  Her channel clenched tight around his rod even as their fluids slowly dripped onto the bed below.  Her cum came with a small squirt, drenching Sans’ rod in her pleasure.  He purred feeling the warm liquid coat him.  Pizza grinned, looking at their faces.  “And then there was one that remained~” he sang.  His thrusts and speed became more erratic, clenching to the bed sheets, his own orgasm about to crash over him.  Nikki and Sans gasped and moaned in overstimulation, feeling their flesh warm and tingle as Pizza drove towards his completion.

When he finally came, he snarled and bit, hard onto the other side of Sans’ neck.  Clearly marking one side as Nikki’s, the other side as his.  His rod swelled slightly, but he did not knot him as he came this time, his fluids pumping into Sans until they dribbled out of him, slowly escaping him.

Sans gave a last contended mewl before flopping on top of Nikki, her breasts as his make-shift pillow, Pizza’s warmth his perfect blanket.  In moments, he was fast asleep, snoring softly and holding them close.

* * * * * *

When he woke, if not for the lingering smell of sex, Sans would have sworn that it was all a dream.  He woke up completely alone, no Nikki or Pizza, tucked into the blankets on his mattress… he grinned at the memory and nuzzled deeper into the blanket.  Knowing both of his lovers they will be here soon…

As he predicted there were soft sounds in his hallways, low voices and quiet footsteps.  His door opened and shut quickly, two pairs of feet walking towards him.  “Hey Jackass,” Pizza asked, “You awake?  Nikki made us a midnight meal if you’re hungry.”  Sans nodded and sat up, his bones creaking as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.  He wondered how long he had been out for.

“All I made was hot salami pizza,” Nikki said, grinning as she sat on the mattress and gently stroking his skull.  “Not a full course meal.  We decided to go cannibalistic tonight.”  Nikki and Sans chuckled as Pizza rolled his eyes and sighed dramatically.

“I’ll pretend that I haven’t heard that one before.” He said, shaking his head, and sitting on the other side of Red.

Sans chuckled at the situation before reaching out and pulling the two towards him, wrapping them up in a large hug.  He knew that he needed to say something.  “I am sorry that I didn’t tell you guys about each other,” Sans tried explaining again.  “It’s just… well… even when I was small I grew up thinking that I needed more allies.  More protection.  And that sort of evolved with dates.  I always needed more than one partner, no matter how compatible we were, or how amazing they were…” he looked up at Nikki and Pizza.  “When I met you guys, I felt a click with the both of you.  You both fulfilled something in me.  Like you guys belonged…”

Pizza held up a hand.  “Hold up with the sappy bullshit.  Listen.  Nikki and I talked it over and we have decided something.”  He looked at the demon and smiled.  “As long as you are more open and honest, we are more than willing to give this arrangement a try.”  He smiled fondly down at Sans.  “But no more partners.  I can only share you with so many.”

Sans’ sockets widened a bit.  He looked to the both of them.  Nikki nodded to him, smiling softly.  He hugged them tighter.  “Stars… I don’t deserve you guys… how am I so lucky?  I’ll do better…” a thought crossed his mind, causing him to grin.  He just couldn’t resist it.  “However, if you guys being angry at me leads to sex like that, I will gladly do it again.” he teased, winking at the both of them.

This time both the demon and satyr groaned and rolled their eyes, even as they hugged him back.  “We didn’t punish him enough last night.  I knew it.” Nikki said, squeezing him gently.  “We’ll have to rectify that mistake tonight, Pizza.”

“Perhaps we can… as he wears his new collar and tags, bound to the chair with his leash?” Pizza suggested, dangling out a new collar towards the skeleton.  The leather was new but soft and strong, midnight black in colour with golden studs.  There were two tags on the collar.  A red and purple tag hanging from the D-ring.

Sans looked at it for a second before smiling.  “Please?” he asked offering his vertebrae to the satyr.  He looked to Nikki.  “Hold my hair back so he can put it on me, please?”  There was snorting laughter even as a click sounded around his neck.


	37. Dust to Hope - Edgeberry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> UnderSwap and UnderFell universes have collided, but there remains very few survivors from the fallout.
> 
> 66 - Edgeberry please? (Anon)

The little blue Sans stared out at the destruction, mouth agape, his bandana waving in the phantom wind. With the exception of a few monsters, Swap universe was completely terminated. Dust coated the air, covered the ground, and even coloured the brilliant water of the Waterfall. 

Snowdin in particular had been hit hard. The rabbits and their family, Muffet’s cafe, and so many others were gone. Gone like they never existed. The only sign of what once was was the smoking remains of the various buildings.

Sans began to tremble. His hands were bound behind him, a collar and leash around his neck, and his feet loosely tied together - he could walk but not run. He should have seen this coming. The whole universe should have seen this coming. There were so many warning signs!

When the UnderFell universe first met UnderSwap, despite their many differences, this was met with celebration. To meet new monsters was such a treat. So what if they were dangerous, unstable, and liked to kill things for fun? Even the worst person could change… right? Swap Toriel and Asgore had tried to teach them the beauty of having allies, of friendship and of lowercase love. How much stronger they could be with these things and monsters in their lives.

For a moment, it seemed to be working. They seemed to be responding to the teachings. After all, both Toriel and Asgore looked to the Swap and Fell skeleton brothers as a prime example. They were getting along so well, it had to be possible that the entire universe get along. But then small, minor monsters began going missing. Children too… that’s when the rumours started. Of monsters seeing Fell creatures hunting down the Swap monsters and each other. Butchering and torturing them until they fell to dust…

The warnings came, too little, too late.

And now…. now no one remained. The two universes were just little more than dead.

Yet he was considered one of the lucky ones. If not for his “saviour”, both he and his brother would be dead. Nothing but forgotten dust piles. But they were alive… alive and able to see this horror and devastation.

Papyrus wasn’t with him though. Papyrus was back with the sharp version of him, the one they had named Jaws for his teeth, back at the house. It was Sans who had wanted this walk. Sans who had wanted to save anyone they came across…

Thus his little get up. If any other Fell monster appeared, Edge could say he had caught a rogue monster and was bringing him to the capital, not that much of that remained but…

  
But Sans realized that he would have been better to stay inside. He was no hero… there was no victims to save…

His shoulders began to quiver and shake. “Why….” he asked. “Why me? Why was I worth saving and the others weren’t? Why didn’t you try to save everyone?” Sans spat at Edge, the Fell version of his brother.

The sharp toothed monster looked at him, and Sans recoiled, fearful of being slapped or worse. After all, here he held all the power… “IF I COULD HAVE, WITHOUT PUTTING YOU, AND BOTH OF OUR BROTHERS IN DANGER, I WOULD HAVE….” Edge said to him, looking over the destruction. “I… I FEEL THE NEED… THE CONNECTION, TO KEEP YOU AND HIM ALIVE, NOT JUST MY BROTHER. YOU… YOU HELPED CHANGE ME…”

Sans looked up at him, blue eyes widening slightly. The Fell monster, this one in particular, very rarely opened up to him. 

A red glove pulled his chin up, looking those dark sockets straight on. “I WON’T LOSE ANYONE… NOT MY BROTHER, AND ESPECIALLY NOT YOU.” Edge vowed to him. “ESPECIALLY IF I CAN DO SOMETHING TO PREVENT.”

Amongst the dust and the smoke, Sans felt the small spark of HOPE in his chest. There was still monsters who cared… perhaps there was a chance for them yet.


	38. Worst Memories - OC xSF!Papyrus - NON-CON

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pupy wakes from a common nightmare, one that has plagued him from when it occurred many resets ago. However, he has a new ally. His lover, Nikki the Demon, can help him face his inner demons.
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: RAPE

The blue flamed creature came closer to him, exhaling steam from its gaping maw. Pup found himself shudder and freeze at the sight of it. He could feel his bones rattle and quake as his spine pressed against the wall. Trapped…. No….

  
“Now Papyrus… you know the deal around here. I don’t allow anyone to fall behind on their rent. Since you have no money, well…” the flame creature darkly chuckled, his pure white eyes roving up and down Pupy’s skeletal figure. “You? Or Sans?”

  
* * *

  
“Pupy!” The voice interrupted Grillby, blowing away the memory of the flame creature, like a candle in the wind. A whoosh of smoke… Pupy still woke with a start, gasping for breath and trying to still his soul. It was beating hard and fast, trying to break out of his rib cage, the sweat pouring off of him. He looked over to the voice, his breathing still ragged.

  
Nikki was looking at him, her grey hair a mess and her eyes wide and scared. “Pupy… Pupy are you ok?”

  
A blue fire monster flashed in front of his eyes again before he shook his head. “I’m fine. Just a nightmare.”

  
“Yeah. No shit. You were screaming for mercy and saying that you had to protect Crann.” 

  
Shit.

  
“I’m fine…. sorry for waking you. It’s just something that happened many, many resets ago. It didn’t even repeat in this, or any other, timeline.” He sighed, rubbing at his skull. “Something I need to get over is all.”

  
The demon girl looked unconvinced. “Pupy. Who hurt you?” She asked. Pupy grit his teeth together. No… no he wouldn’t burden her with this. He wouldn’t burden anyone with this secret… “Pupy…” a hand pulled his skull to hers. She was looking at him, warm and welcoming, concern and love all mixing together… she was so lovely… “Pupy…. whatever you did, you did to protect your brother… I love you. I will always love you. No matter what. But let me help you.”

  
Her words were true. She wanted to help him? After all he had done. He nodded silently. “Now. Who hurt you?”

  
Pupy looked at her, strangely calm. “Grillby… of SwapFell. The Landlord and Mafia Boss of Snowdin.”


	39. Show Me What Love Is - OC x US!Papyrus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky is sick of being stood up by Stretch and being pushed to the back burner. She knows when she isn't wanted. But then Stretch comes crawling back.

Bucky feel the tears prick her eyes as she scanned the lunch crowd. Napstabot had opened a new restaurant, a cute lunch cafe that was supposed to rivial Muffet’s. It had taken weeks to get a reservation but somehow Bucky had got one. She had told Stretch before she left for her early shift to be there for one-thirty, and even texted him on her break.

  
And now…

  
Bucky vowed not to cry as she sat through coffee and lunch, hoping against hope that he was simply running behind, or had picked up a shift at one of his other shifts.

  
But even when she was paying he didn’t show. She even held her smile when the monster invited her back soon. It wasn’t until she was around the bend that the tears began to flow.

  
Stood up. Again. This was definitely becoming more of common thing. One that she didn’t like.

  
* * *

  
She looked in the window, her shoulder shuddering, her face wet. Bucky had looked into his stations and hot dog stands, spoke to Asgore at the gate, and looked at home for him.

  
But where was he?

  
Muffet’s. Somehow she should have guessed. They were ex’s after all.

  
The beaver watched as Stretch downed his bottle of honey, talking to everyone around him (probably cracking his terrible puns)… and making the moves to Muffet. Her soul pounded as his hand stroked her arm as he spoke to her. There was a small flush on Muffet’s cheeks, a large smile on her face… 

  
But Papyrus had a similar look on his face. Soft, warm and endearing… when was the last time that he had looked her like that?

  
She turned from the window, unwilling to see anymore. Slowly, in a haze, she returned to the house. Sans was still, mercifully away. Tears still dripping down her face, she slowly gathered her things. There wasn’t many things to collect. A hairbrush, an extra toque, a couple shirts, and books… all she had… gathering them up in her little bookbag, she left the house.

  
Well… you couldn’t say that Bucky couldn’t take a hint.

  
Hopefully Sans wouldn’t be too upset by the new change in routine.

  
* * *

  
Luckily for Bucky, she didn’t need to return to the half-finished dam that she had started building when she first fell to the Underground. Grillby and his wife, Azure, still had their extra room available. Bucky moved in right away. Although grateful for the roof overhead, it just wasn’t the same. She missed hearing Sans’ soft humming, she missed Stretch.

  
But no…. she knew when she wasn’t wanted. And she had to respect his wishes. 

  
It took more than a few shifts at Grillby’s before Bucky felt anything close to normal. She felt numb and empty, like she had lost something, but she was able to talk and breathe without pain. 

  
And in the end, that was all that counted, right?

  
She was talking to Grillby, waiting for the last of the customers to finish up so she could help tidy, when the bell rang again.

  
“Bucky. Go to the kitchen. I’ll handle this one.” Grillby said, moving in front of her. Bucky nodded and began to hurry across the counter.

  
She could feel the familiarity of that gaze.

  
“No! Wait! Please Bucky…” Stretch.

  
He looked awful. Bags darker and deeper under his eye sockets, there were stains under his eyes. They looked like tears?

  
“Please… I’m sorry… I know… I know I was wrong. Just… I’m not used to things going so right for so long… usually things go to hell, or reset by now. I’m not…. I’m a jerk. I’m an asshole, and I’ve probably ruined everything. Standing you up for dates, late nights, working constantly. But… you’ve shown me what love can feel like. It’s warm, beautiful… caring…” Stretch looked desperately at her. “But I’ll give anything to try again.”


	40. SinnamonPuff - EdgePuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red and Comic are out and about, Rus is home cooking his famous spaghetti. Not even Edge is home, Rus assumes that he is out and about doing Royal Guard duties, until he comes home, drunk.
> 
> Requested by Babypizzawonderland

It seemed just like an ordinary day. Rus was in the kitchen, cooking up his spaghetti. He had browned and seasoned the meat as Undyne had instructed and set the tomato sauce to simmer on the back by. Now he was concentrating on his noodles. 

  
Though just as important as the sauce, he knew that the noodles had the power to make or break a dish. Too hard and the disk wouldn’t be edible, like trying to chew through cardboard. Too soft and it’ll be like soup or oatmeal.

This dish had to be perfect… Red and Comic had left for the night so it was just going to be him and Edge tonight.

Edge…. the very thought of the tall, dark and imposing skeleton made his soul shimmer. He was everything that Rus wanted to be. Strong, a member of the Royal Guard, fearless and popular - sure it was a ‘Death to Edge’ club but a fan base was still a fan base, right?

Rus tested one of the noodles. Prefect. The great Papyrus had done it again! Quickly draining the water (avoiding overlooking the noodles), he checked the time. Edge should have been home ages ago…. 

He hoped that nothing happened to him. Edge and Red talked about death occurring or happening on a daily occurrence, even cracking jokes about it. That wasn’t healthy…

Just as Rus picked up his phone to call Edge, the front door slammed open. The tall skeleton stumbled in, humming to himself as he closed the door shut with a stagger, before attempting to walk into the kitchen. He made it as far as the living room before collapsing and falling onto his face. As Rus rushed over, worried that Edge would have been hurt, he was shocked to hear Edge chuckling. He had never heard Edge laugh before….. “Edge? Are you ok?” He asked.

“Never better my friend!” Edge said, sitting up quickly. Rus looked him over. No new scratches or breaks so, physically, he was fine. Mentally… but his ace was flushed, his magic slightly pink…

“Are you… are you drunk?” Rus finally asked.

Edge snorted at the thought. “C-come on… you know that I have more control than to get drunk… Grillby only gave me one.”

Rus sighed. Edge wasn’t one for drinking at the best of times, leaving it more to their brothers. As a result, he was a lifht-weight.

“Hey… hey Rus… have I told you… have I told you… have I told you how cool you are?” Edge said, a large hand grabbing hold of Rus’ shoulder. “I know… I know that you aren’t a Guard, yet, but… but you meet all my standards….” Edge giggled, eye lights focusing on Rus.

Making Rus feel like he was the only monster in the world.

Rus flushed, a bright orange colouring his cheeks. “E-Edge?” He asked. This un-Edge-like attitude was throwing him off. He wasn’t sure how to react.

Edge moved suddenly, pushing and trapping him up against the wall. With his heels, Edge was about a couple inches taller than Rus, making him look up at the imposing skeleton. “Have… have you ever done it before?” Edge asked in a slur, his fingers stroking Rus’ cheek.

“Done what?” Rus asked, his mind still spinning. Where was his brother?

“You know… the last chapter of the dating manual.” Edge waggled his brows at Rus.

Rus could melt right there. His bones were suddenly kicking off so much heat he was surprised that the wall simply didn’t combust behind him. Rus squeaked out an incomprehensible answer, but Edge guessed the meaning anyways. “Not even with your brother?” Edge asked, grabbing hold of his doppelganger’s hand. “Come on. You have to try… live a little!”

While Rus’ mind was still trying to play catch up on everything that was going on, Edge led him up to his own bedroom, pulling him in and locking the door behind them. “Come on, Paps….” Edge said, settling on the bed. “It’ll feel good… experience you need for future use.” He said, winking at Rus. Rus stood, frozen in shock. The other him was still drunk. Was this even right? His soul gave a ping and he found himself pushed down onto his racecar bed. Edge chuckled, stumbling to the bed.

“Edge…” Rus said, trying to form the correct words. “Edge, are you sure?”

Edge nodded, hungry looking. “Oh fuck yes.” He reached out, stoking Rus’ bones. “More sure than I’ve been in a long time.” 

  
Rus gasped, groaning. His bones where heating up, shaking and quaking, magic just beginning to spark. His shorts were already beginning to tent.

A sharp hand reached down and rubbed at the tent, causing Rus to jump and mewl slightly. His rod solidified, the head peeking over the elastic of his shorts. Edge licked his lips. “Very… very nice.” He said, unbuckling his pants and releasing his own rod.

Orange and red. Edge’s shaft was also slightly ribbed and larger. Other than that, they were similar. Both proudly standing at attention… Edge wrapped a hand around the both of their rods, his thumb smearing their pre into a combined slick.

Rus gasped and groaned as Edge’s hand slowly pumped them, twisting to catch all their secret areas. The sensation of their dicks touching, it caused his magic to spark and warm.

Those soft ribs… they pushed slightly against his sensitive skin, causing pleasurable sensations of pain to travel throughout his entire body.

Rus gasped and groaned, trying to buck with Edge’s hand, get more of the pleasure. He was so close…

Their staminia made it nearly impossible to quit. When they both finally came, Rus could see sparks behind his eyes. He gasped, pleasure had never felt this good before. Their mess completely coated their rods, dripping onto the bed sheets beneath them. Edge groaned, slowly pumping them, helping them both enjoy the last of their orgasms. 

“Wowie… Edge that was incredible…” Rus panted. There was a thud beside him. Edge, drunk and orgasm exhausted, had passed out, snoring. Rus could only chuckle. They would have to clean up later, just in case his brother got too suspicious.


	41. Jealousy - Edge x OC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red has always had a weak spot for Grillby, both for his food and the bartender himself. One night Artemis gets sick of it, so Edge comes up with a plan to make Red pay attention to him.

Artemis crossed his arms, watching as Red talked animatedly with the purple flame bartender. His red eye lights were sparkling as he leaned over the counter, his words lost over the him of the crowd. However the bartender leaned closer to him, his flames burning brighter as he spoke to Red. Was it just Artemis’ imagination or were those silver eyes looking up and down that boney body? Were they appraising his looks? Contemplating a next move? Or was he-?

  
“Artemis. Quit staring. You won’t be able to burn a hole in the back of their heads, no matter how hard you try.” Edge told him sternly, also looking at the two.

  
It had been one of the rare days that Red had managed to convience Edge to come out to Grillby’s bar with him and Artemis. At first Artemis had thought it would be a relaxing evening for once. Edge had been having better days at work, and Red had even been working some overtime. The stayr had high hopes for the evening.

  
But then Red had hit the mustard a little too hard and had started flirting with Grillby… and Grillby started flirting right back.

  
It was disguisting… and he wasn’t just saying that because of the pit in his stomach that clenched as he watched them…

  
Edge nudged him. “Are you jealous?” He asked teasingly, a sly glint in his sockets.

  
Artemis huffed at him. “No. I just wish that he would get back to our table before the food is cold.” He replied, sounding unconvincing to his own ears.

  
“Do you want to make him pay?” Edge whispered, bending to whisper closely into his ear. The words gently teasing the inside fur of his ears, tickling them…

  
Stirring up all sorts of ideas and imaginations deep inside his skull.

  
“What did you have in mind?” Artemis asked him in return, turning to whisper back. Already a delightful shiver was running down his spine, looking up at the tall, commanding skeleton. The absolute Dom-Dom. There was something dangerous about him, something forbidden…

  
He couldn’t wait to taste the forbidden fruit.

  
“Well,” Edge crawled, grabbing Artemis’ hips, long fingers easily wrapping around the small, furry hips. “How about we show him what he is missing out on?” With a sharp pull, Artemis found himself nestled in Edge’s lap. The sharp bones of his pelvis lacked the smoothness of Red’s, but they were just as strong, just as accommodating.

  
Edge bent his head, gently clinking his teeth to Artemis’ mouth. There was a spark and tingle of intense sparks between them. The magic from Edge’s mouth reacting to the connection that had formed between them. Artemis groaned, his eyes sliding shut, and his mouth opening slightly to Edge’s demanding tongue. His long, slim tongue slipped into Artemis’ mouth, twining and wrapping around Artemis’ short and broad one.

  
Edge dipped him backward slightly in their seat, deepening the kiss and causing Artemis to grip onto his shoulders. But still they continued to kiss, slowly becoming more and more heated.

  
When they finally broke apart, Edge was smirking at him in that self-assured way of his. Like he had won a prize at the fair…

  
Blinking quickly Artemis looked to Red, who was still leaning against the counter. But now he was staring at them, an ugly growl and snarl on his jaw. Grillby was laughing…

  
Artemis gulped slightly. He had a feeling that Red would be re-claiming him that night….


	42. Chapter 42 - Nikki x UF!Sans (SFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date night always seems to go wrong at Grillby's... but that seems to be why they like going there

Red and Nikki sat at their usual spot in Grillby’s bar, watching the absolute chaos that was unfolding. Some idiot had started a fight, supposedly the other had looked at his girlfriend the wrong way, and both parties had gotten involved. Then the surrounding tables had gotten involved and picked sides, or just wanted to cash in on the dust and EXP flying.  
Poor Grillby was doing his best to kick them out, but he too was forced to retreat a few times once the tables and chairs started flying.  
“Only a matter of time till Boss and the rest of the guards show up to calm it down.” Red said, watching as a rabbit was flung through the air, much like a cheesy anime animation.  
Nikki nodded. “Of course they would. They aren’t any different than the lot of them. They storm in, to ‘keep the peace’,” she said, adding quotation hand motions to her emphasis, “and in the meantime they all cash in on the death.”  
Red nodded. Nikki was no stranger to Fellverse and their ways. You had to be strong, physically and mentally, to survive here. Here was a world where you killed, or were killed. Nikki herself was somehow at LV 21, Red at LV 15. Together they made a ferocious team.  
But for now, now they just wanted to relax, enjoy a couple drinks. Thus why they had escaped to Grillby’s - try and get away from the over the top Captain Papyrus.  
That was too much to ask for though. Typical.  
They sighed together, watching the fight. “What a bunch of idiots….” the both of them paused and looked at each other in surprise.  
They had spoken in perfect sync.


	43. Chapter 43 - Nikki x SF!Papyrus (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pupy looks all over Nikki, trying to convince himself that he is worthy of her, that, even though they had a rocky start, she chose him. For better or worse

Pupy stared at Nikki. Stars… her body was gorgeous. He let his eyes travel along the expense of her body. Every scar, every mark…. she showed them all to him. Each one told a story.  
He wanted to know them all. She was so interesting, so wonderful and strong. He was a judge of the universe yes, but he had so many issues. He wasn’t worthy of her…  
How exactly did she and up with someone like him?   
He remembered when he first saw her. She took his breath away. Everything that he had ever wanted in a mate. Everything that he hadn’t deserved.  
Their beginnings wasn’t the best. He was poisoned by EXP at that time, constantly trying to be strong and rough. His vision was clouded, both by his LV, his lust, and his universe. The feelings that he felt with Nikki he had never experienced before.  
He became drunk off the feelings, drunk off of her…  
Pupy had done the only thing he could do in his state of mind. He had kidnapped her, pulling her into his universe, desperate to make her his, in any way possible.  
Things hadn’t gone as planned though. He had been killed as he attempted to force the mating bond. In his dusting he had reverted to his state a few LVs back, a clearer mind… better thoughts.  
When he returned to her, he was scared. He knew that he didn’t deserve her. That he had proven himself unworthy of her. She had proven to him once that she didn’t care for him like that. Yet… when he had dusted a mate bond had formed, calling him to her.   
When he finally reappeared, he had begged for forgiveness. He had shown her the mate bond between them. Nikki had panicked and cried, stormed off and screamed.  
Yet, a few days later, he had been able to prove himself to her. He had protected her at his expense first, slowly showing her that he was worthy of her….  
“Hey now. I know that look in your eyes.” Nikki’s voice brought him back to the present. Her dark eyes were looking at him sternly. “You’re not concentrating on me.”  
Pupy chuckled, grabbing her hips. “Now I can say that isn’t true. You’re taking up all my mind, on all my thoughts…” he said, winking at her. Nikki tried to say something else, trying to argue something… but it all turned into a sharp gasp and moan as his purple tongue licked up her slit, savoring her juices.


	44. Chapter 44 - OC x US!Papyrus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky is searching high and low for Stretch, unable to find him anywhere. But once she finds him, she arrives just after a nightmare. Can she cheer him up

Bucky paused, holding her breath. She didn’t want to do this… it would be so much easier if Berry did this but he was busy with Alphys. Taking a deep breath, she pushed open the door.   
“Why, hello Bucky~ how… how nice to see you~” Muffet’s voice was overly sweet, hiding her usual venom that she spoke to her with, her eyes hard and glinting.  
Bucky gulped. Muffet had made it very clear what she thought of her… her and Stretch’s relationship was something that Muffet tended to ignore. “Morning Muffet. Was just wondering if you had seen Stretch.”  
The spider woman hummed and looked down at her. “Can’t say I have. But I’ll be sure to let him know that you’re looking for him.” She said, looking like she swallowed sour candy.  
That meant no. In both cases.  
“Alright, thanks Muffet.” Bucky said, quickly leaving the cafe. If she let her cupcake monster go after her again….  
*   
Luckily, Bucky was able to escape Muffet’s wrath.  
Scratching her head, she continued to look for Stretch. Where could he be? He wasn’t at his station, not at the doors, not at gate…. on the off chance she made her way to the Waterfall.  
The echoflowers were gorgeous. Glowing brightly, they acted as her guide… showing the way to Stretch. “Stretch…?” She asked.  
He perked up, turning to her. His sockets were heavy and there was tear stains evident on his cheeks. Bucky immediately ran, settling into his lap. “Another nightmare?” She asked, caressing his cheeks.   
He nodded. “The kid… they killed you…” he said. His arms wrapped around her, pulling her close to him, nuzzling his skull into her fur. “Your toque… and dust….” Tears rolled down his cheeks.  
Bucky wiped them away, making soothing sounds. “They won’t. They can’t touch me. You’ve trained me too well, and you know how Undyne has theorized that my determination is greater than theirs… especially now.” She smiled at him.  
Stretch sighed. “I know… just you know how nightmares are. I couldn’t live with myself if I didn’t save you… the both of you.” He gently picked her up, kissing the beginning of a bump.


	45. Chapter 45 - US x UT!Papyruses (SFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rus grows angry at his boyfriend when Stretch does the unthinkable

Rus grit his teeth and clenched his fists. Of course… he should have known. It didn’t matter that he was visiting UnderSwap for the first time. Stretch was not one to break routine when it suited him. He watched as Stretch sipped on his honey in Muffet’s cafe.  
He had offered to make spaghetti for both Blue and Stretch for supper tonight. Stretch had agreed, and agreed in a way that Rus thought that he was excited for it. That he would actually show up. But no. Blue had come and ate supper with him, making small, awkward talk with him. There was no Stretch. They had even delayed supper for him, lingered at the table. But he never showed.   
It was only until Blue left for anime night with Undyne and Alphys that Rus lost it. He grabbed his scarf and walked out. He had searched high and low for his boyfriend. And had found him here.  
He grit his teeth as Stretch chatted with Muffet. She leaned over the counter, flushing prettily. And Stretch had grinned at her, stroking her jaw as he did with Rus, leaning forward to her, whispering something so she could only hear.  
The pain in his soul became too much.  
He threw open the door, causing it to slam against the wall with a deafening bang. The customers jumped and stared at him. He ignored their confused looks, looking between him and Stretch. Rus continued on, coming straight for his boyfriend.  
At least Stretch had the decency to look troubled.   
“Hey Rus… wasn’t expecting you to be here…” Stretch said.  
“WHY WEREN’T YOU AT DINNER?” Rus spat.  
Stretch jumped, his sockets widening, before grabbing his phone and checking the time. “Ah shoot. I’m sorry Rus. I lost track of time…”  
“DON’T SORRY ME. YOU’VE BEEN HERE FOR HOURS. I DON’T KNOW HOW BERRY HANDLES IT…” Rus began to sputter, become emotional.  
“Please Rus. Calm down…” Stretch said, grabbing his hand.  
Rus shook his hand free. “NO. I WILL NOT CALM DOWN! WHAT THE HECK WAS WITH THAT?” He gestured wildly to Muffet. Muffet gapped at him before walking away quickly.  
“It… it meant nothing. We were just talking…”  
“IT MEANT NOTHING? IT WAS NOTHING? THEN WHAT AM I WHEN YOU DO THAT FOR ME? DON’T PLAY STUPID, I KNOW SHE’S YOUR EX-GIRLFRIEND.” Tears were pickling his sockets now.  
“Listen… I’m sorry Rus… I know I’m a flirt…. and old habits are hard to break…”  
“OLD HABITS ARE HARD TO BREAK? I COME AND VISIT YOU FOR THE FIRST TIME, AND THIS IS WHAT IS WHAT HAPPENS?” Rus glared at Stretch. “I wish I’d never met you.” Rus said, spinning around and leaving the cafe. He didn’t hear Stretch’s sputtering or the other’s whispers. He left the cafe, not even stopping at the house, nor did he stop by the lab to say bye to Berry. He went directly to the portal and stepped through, returning home. Never looking back.


	46. Chapter 46 -  Edgeberry (SFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edge tends to leave Berry alone once work calls and Berry is slowly tiring of it. This leads to a bad fight, one that Edge must work to fix

“I’VE ALREADY TOLD YOU THAT I NEED TO GO. LET GO OF ME BERRY!”  
“He’s just using you!” Berry clung to Edge’s arm, begging him not to leave. Their visits were already so short and it seemed like they were getting shorter each and every day. And it was all thanks to one Fell monster…  
Asgore continued to make more and more outrageous demands of him. Longer hours to work a day, more dangerous missions… there were days that Berry was worried that he would never see his boyfriend again. “Please. You can stay here with us. You don’t have to return to Fell…”  
“AND WHO EXACTLY IS TO WATCH OVER YOUR PORTAL AND MAKE SURE NO OTHER MONSTERS COME THROUGH IT?” Edge spat. He hated leaving Berry but, in his mind he was needed. For Swap’s protection, for his brother…. and for himself. This universe was far too sweet for him. He stood out like a sore thumb.   
“Papy and Undyne can close it. Just… please don’t leave. You can’t do this mission. You know that Toriel can look after herself with Asgore’s help. They don’t need you… I need you….” Berry tried again.  
“AS YOUR BROTHER STATES, YOU DON’T NEED ME, I’M JUST A BAD INFLUENCE ON YOU.”  
Berry winced. Stretch had been not exactly quiet on his opinion on Edge. Yet… “Please Edge. Don’t leave. They have so many other guards…”  
“YES AND I AM ONE OF THOSE GUARDS! I MADE THE VOW TO PROTECT THE CROWN AND THE UNDERGROUND WHEN I MADE MY OFFICIAL GUARDSMEN VOW. WHEN I CHANGED FROM A LOW TRAINEE TO AN OFFICIAL GUARDSMAN. WHEN I ACTUALLY BECAME NEEDED!” Edge spat.  
Berry let go immediately, his eyes going wide and wet, tears forming in his eyes. Yes they had a familiar argument each and every time but that last one was a new one. Perhaps he had pushed him too far this time. He looked down, not wanting Edge to see his tears, his “weakness”.  
“BERRY… BERRY I’M….” Edge said, looking at the little skeleton. He couldn’t say sorry as usual….  
“Don’t bother. I’m just a trainee… what would I know about noble deeds or missions? About being needed by the crown?” Berry turned around, tears flowing down his cheeks. “You know then me, Captain.”  
Edge reached out quickly, but withdrew his hands as Berry's shoulders began to quiver. He turned quickly and left, leaving Berry alone.   
*   
Later that day, Berry was making guacamole. His sockets sagged but the tear stains were gone at least. He eyed the clock and sighed. Of course he wouldn’t show up. He was disgusted with himself. He had begged and pleaded… and Edge had snapped.  
Stretch was at Muffet’s as per usual. So that meant it was just himself for dinner….   
Perhaps he shouldn’t bother making supper.  
He placed the green spread away and settled on the couch, turning on the TV. At least NTT had a new special playing. But the emotional toll had been hard on him. Despite himself, his sockets fell shut, falling asleep.  
When he woke he had a blanket tossed over him, a pillow under his skull. There was the smell of meat frying and… tomato sauce?  
He slowly woke up, and turned. Edge was cooking, checking on something in the oven. “GOOD, YOU’RE AWAKE. THE LASAGNA JUST NEEDS TO REST FOR A BIT, BUT THE SALAD IS READY.” Edge settled next to him, throwing an arm over him and holding him tightly. “I HAVE THE ENTIRE NEXT WEEK OFF. AND I’M ALREADY BOOKED THAT TIME OFF FOR YOU.”


	47. Chapter 47 - US!Papyrus x Bucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky is gross

Bucky hummed softly, letting the water run down her back and through her fur. She had worked an extra shift at Grillby’s and was smelling more smoky than usual. Nothing that shampoo and water didn’t fix.  
Sighing happily she turned off the water and dried herself off. She supposed that she didn’t have to worry about all that moisturizing nonsense as a beaver but the amount of fur that needed to be brushed and conditioned outweighed that advantage. Drying herself off with a hairdryer that Berry had given her, and brushing her fur she just heard the knock on the door before it opened.  
“You’re lucky I’m decent,” she said to the orange blur in the mirror. “Imagine if I wasn’t and I gave Berry a shock.”  
Stretch chuckled and closed the door behind him, coming close to her. “I wouldn’t have let him see anything.” He said, kissing her still damp cheek. “However, I’ve come on behalf of Berry.”  
Bucky finished drying herself off. “Oh? Did he catch me sneaking honey out to your station again?”  
“No thank the stars.” Stretch said, holding out a funny looking contraption. “It’s a drain snake.” He explained. “Sans needs you to unclog the drain after you use the bathroom.”  
“How do you know it’s me?” Bucky asked, taking the snake and returning to the shower. She had been noticing a slight puddle in the shower when she used it…  
“None of us have fur or hair Buck.”


	48. Chapter 48 - US!Papyrus x Bucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Background on Bucky and why she is the way she is

Stretch lay on the bed, Bucky beside him. He gently stroked her back, urging her eyes to open. He was so worried about her…. She had slept through the night and the beginning of the day, but at least her tears had dried.  
If only he had closed that stupid portal after Nikki had come through. That other Sans wouldn’t have come through, Nikki would still be here, Berry wouldn’t have been in danger, Bucky wouldn’t have saved him, that other Papyrus wouldn’t have shown up to force Nikki back…  
Bucky’s soul wouldn’t have been poisoned.  
The once blue soul had a spot of red, one that was steadily growing and taking over the once healthy heart. There were cracks and darkness slowly invading the heart. And today was a bad day. The spot had doubled over night.  
Though, if those events hadn’t happened, then he wouldn’t have found out she used to be human.  
Stretch felt his soul sink and her stuttering breath. Bucky couldn’t be dying… could she? No… Undyne had made pills for her. They controlled the fever so they had to be doing something… right?  
A small moan shook him from his thoughts.  
Those blue eyes finally fluttered open. “Stretch…”   
Relief flooded his body. Her body was still racked with tremors but she was awake. He sighed happily. The poison point was still on her soul but she was here.  
“Morning.” He said, smiling at her. “Are you hungry?”  
She rubbed the crust out of her eyes. “I could eat… what are you doing in my bed?”  
“During your nightmare you managed to grab hold of my hoodie and begged me to stay.” He said simply. Bucky flinched and looked away. Stretch was concerned about that. Ever since he had brought Bucky to Muffet’s that one night she had been acting odd around him. “Come on. Let’s go get ice cream. My treat.”  
Bucky looked at him a moment, debating something before nodding. “Sure. That sounds good.”   
Stretch smiled gently at her, pressing a soft kiss to her forehead, noting how warm she was. “Let’s go.” He said, carrying her up in his arms.


	49. Chapter 49 - Pre Bucky and Stretch (SFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to a time, before they were even considering to be together

  
This… this wasn’t home. Wherever the portal had took her… she shivered, partly in fright and partly in cold. Her jacket should have been warmer than this…. she looked down at herself. Yelping in shock, she ran to a nearby stream and peered in. The face of a beaver stared back at her. How…. how…. how?! She was human and now… she definitely was not.  
As she panicked she could hear a noise coming behind her. The crunching of footsteps… someone was coming! Quietly she sprang behind a nearby tree, hiding behind the thick trunk. Her heart thundering in her chest, she slowly peeked out. An orange hoodie and sweat pant clothed figure was walking towards the area that she was. He didn’t even notice at her tiny footprints, kept going. She released a sigh. Maybe she was safe.  
The person stopped in front of the ruined wall, pausing to light up a cigarette. Bucky felt her face wrinkle. Smoking. Gross. But now was not the time to be picky. She needed to figure out where she was.  
He knocked on what looked like a gate. “Knock knock.” He said, tossing back his hood. Bucky stared in shock. That was definitely a skull. Had she died? Was this the afterlife? As she watched and listened she found herself entranced by his voice and movements. His voice was deep and slowly, relaxing her and putting her at ease. His jokes made her chuckle silently. Funny, she felt safe around him, felt like she could trust him…  
Yet she didn’t dare approach. She hid in the shadows, listening to this “Papyrus” or “Stretch” talk and joke with Asgore. Who knows what their reaction would be to her? So far they seemed harmless but…  
No. Hide for now. Learn. Figure things out.  
*  
Time went on and eventually she was able to dress herself in a sweater and toque. This way she wasn’t walking around naked, she fit in more with the other monsters. She had noticed Papyrus around town, but had also seen him with Muffet and a few other lady monsters. Typical. A playboy.  
She had even got a job. One night she had almost froze to death. As her body slowly quit shuddering, a fire monster found her, and took her home to himself and his wife. To pay them back she took on a job of a waitress. There were many regulars that she had come to get to know. All were welcoming her to their little family. None more than Sans, another skeleton.  
*  
Papyrus sighed, smiling as he followed Sans into Grillby’s. He had promised Sans a dinner night and he was wanting to check out this Bucky that he was talking about. A new monster friend? Perhaps… but can’t be too careful of disruptions of the normal timeline.  
He entered, listening to Sans babble on. As he entered be saw a small beaver monster, smiling at the rabbit family, taking their order and sneaking funny faces at the baby when they didn’t notice. He chuckled. He would have done the same thing.   
He stood by the door, keeping an eye on everything as Sans went to get a table. Hearing Sans’ excited shout, he looked over to see him hugging the beaver monster.  
“Bucky agreed to be my friend!” Sans exclaimed, his eyes full of stars.   
“Of course she did bro. You’re the coolest.” He smiled at the beaver. “Nice to meet you Bucky.”


	50. Chapter 50 - US!Papyrus x UT!Papyrus (SFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning rituals for the Papyruses are vastly different, each one unique

The alarm went off at 0630 as it did every day. Snapping to attention, Rus immediately shut it off. Be stretched out, pulling on his bones. As usual he had laid straight on his back, like a solider. Undyne had told him that he would be more refreshed in this state, sleeping like a solider, led to you thinking like a solider after all!  
Now he had to get up, brush his bones, dress in his guards outfit, make a delicious and healthy breakfast for everyone.  
….  
He couldn’t move.   
Rus scowled down at the weight on his chest. Stretch was spread out on top of him, sleeping soundly on his chest. And he was snoring.   
Huffing, Rus tried to push him off. He did this every morning! He was as bad as Rus’ own brother! Lazy and tired… but in Papyrus form.  
“Stretch, get off of me!” He said, sensing Stretch’s soul beat a little faster.  
“Hmm… five more minutes.” He said, curling deeper into Rus’ chest.  
“No! You say this every morning! Come on! Get up! I have breakfast to make!” Rus pushed him.  
“Blue can make it… he doesn’t mind…..” Stretch told him.  
Rus thought quickly. “If you get up now, I’ll let you go for your morning smoke… and I won’t complain.”  
You could hear the gears grinding in Stretch’s skull. “Oh fine….” he pouted, slowly getting up and cracking his bones. He bent quickly and kissed Rus’ teeth. “Morning hon.” He said.  
“Stretch! Not before you brush your teeth!”


	51. Chapter 51 - SwapFells (Fontcest Free and SFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Although the SwapFell brothers are strong, capable monsters, they too are not unlike everyone else. They both have their own unique fears

Muffet’s was a normal place for Slim to be found. Of course he was here. Black threw open the door and stomped towards him.  
The other monsters quieted at the sight of him, others moving to the shadows. No one liked to get in the second in command’s way. He had a very… messy form of punishment for those that did.  
“MUTT, YOU’RE NOT AT YOUR POST!” Black spat. “WHAT IF A HUMAN COMES BY? WE RELY ON YOU AS THE FIRST DEFENSE AFTER THE RUINS. IF YOU DON’T DO YOUR FUCKING JOB, THE HUMAN EASILY BREACHES THE NEXT LINE!”  
Slim didn’t even flinch as Black continued to scream. He only sipped on his bottle and stared down in a drunken haze at his little lord. He watched as the purple scarf bobbed with the violence of his words. “The skull is still attached to the vertebrae…” he told himself, trying to calm down after another nightmare.  
“WHAT WAS THAT?” Black demanded.  
Oops. Most have said that out loud.  
“Nothing M'Lord.” He said, drowning the remains of the bottle in a single gulp. “Simply finishing up my break, then heading back.”  
Black huffed as Skin walked by him. “SEE TO IT THAT YOU GO STRAIGHT THERE.” he ordered. “I DON’T NEED YOU LOLLYGAGGING ANYMORE THAN YOU ALREADY FUCKING HAVE.”  
“Oh Sans sweetie~ there you are.”  
Black spun on heel. “WHAT?” He spat before freezing. His very marrow went cold at the sight of the bartender. Muffet. Queen of the spiders. The Black Widow. She goes by many names…  
But that’s not why Black was worried.  
“It seems as your brother had run up his tab again~” she sang, holding out a large roll of paper to him. “Be a dear and pay it for him?” But he was already gone.  
Black had jumped out the window.


	52. Sexy Toys - OC x UF!Sans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red has a few new toys that he wants to try out on Artemis. As the satyr is asleep, it is a perfect time to prepare him for their fun.
> 
> Prompt: I don't remember asking you to stop - Sub Artemis, Dom Red

Red let his perverted gaze run over the dark coloured stayr. It had been a very good night. When Artemis had gone for a nap beside Red, they had no idea it was all just a trap. A ruse for him to let down his guard.

After All, Red’s new shipment of toys had come in and he wanted to try them out.

As the monster slept, Red had completely undressed him, leaving the him naked. Poor guy must have been tired. He didn’t even stir, even when Red was trying to free his tail from his buttonhole. Don’t ask him how it happened, Artemis slept like a fucking alligator. Tossing and turning…. you get the idea.

But Red was determined. And had won. His hands were clasped in shackles, threaded through the headboard, his hooves tied to the edge of the bed while his tail had been tied to his sides. Red had even gone as far as attaching vibrating buds to him. Two for his nipples, two for his sides and three for his cock. Red was still shocked that Artemis didn’t wake up. Surely he would have felt something, right?

Maybe he was just playing. Enjoying this too.

With a savage grin, Red carefully took his spreader bar, attaching it to his thighs. Now his legs were completely open and spread - for Red’s enjoyment. As he looked over his captive, Red realized he was missing one last item. Sure he wouldn’t be able to add it until after he was awake but….

Or could he?

Grabbing the slim bullet vibrator, Red covered it in a thick layer of lube making it slick and damp. Adding excess lube to his fingers, he began to trace and play with the puckered entrance. Gently probing at the tight muscles and the skin surrounding it.

Artemis groaned lowly, feeling Red’s gentle questing fingers. His breathing hitched and he stirred slightly, making the handcuffs rattle. Yet he still didn’t wake.

Finally Red pressed one finger deep inside of him, then adding a second. Slowly stretching him out, letting him adjust to the sensation of being filled.

Once he determined him loose enough, Red withdrew his fingers, returning his attention back to the vibrator. He was just adding another coat of lube when he heard Artemis’ sleepy whisper. “I…. I don’t recall… telling you to stop…” he said, his eyes slowly slitting open.

Red stared at him a second. Now was when he woke up? Seriously. “Oh don’t worry, sugar. I have something better than my fingers here.” He slowly and carefully slipped the plastic dildo into him.

Artemis had winced at first, groaning as his body stretched for it. Once settled he stared at Red. “Now… now what?”

There was that playful grin again. “Now… now the fun begins~” he sang, clicking everything on with his remote.

Hearing Artemis screams of pleasure was completely worth it~


	53. Tentacle Displays of Affection - UF!Sans x UT!Papyrus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red goes to visit the Tale brothers on a rare day off, but Comic is already in Swapverse. Now Rus is stuck playing host to the perverted doopleganger of his brother.
> 
> Prompt:

It wasn’t very often that the universes had a free day to visit one another. Rus tried to keep calm as he finished cooking his spaghetti, listening to Red make his own commentary for whatever he was watching on the TV. As luck would have it, Comic, Rus’ own Sans, was called to UnderSwap the day that Red decided to visit.

Making him play host to a violent, lewd, version of his brother.

But! Rus wasn’t the Great Papyrus for nothing! He could handle anything that the Underground threw at him!

At least till his brother came home and could take over.

Comic had been gone the whole day. Rus wasn’t too worried. Swapverse was soft and sweet. Nothing dangerous like he had heard Fellverse being described as. He decided that he could give Comic until his bedtime, and then he would call him. See what the hold up was. For all he knew, Stretch and Comic were working on the mysterious machine in their basement.

“Red! Other Sans! Supper is ready!” He called out, placing two plates of fresh, steaming spaghetti on the table.

Immediately the TV was silenced and Red poked his head into the kitchen. He was looking slightly guilty. Perhaps he was upset that he couldn’t set the table as thanks for getting a warm meal? In that case, Rus could forgive him! “Smells good. Thanks Rus.” He said, walking with a slight limp to the table.

How odd…. now that Rus thought of it, Red had been avoiding walking today as much as possible. “Red? Something wrong with your leg?” He asked, eating the first bite.

“Eh. Got jumped on my way to the portal. Nothing new.” Red said, starting to eat. “Nothing that ice and rest won’t fix.”

The Fells were truly brave monsters. “I’m sorry that happened, Red. What do you think made them do that?”

Red shrugged. “Could be a number of things. Thought I would be an easy target, my heat, wanted to try and attack me because of Boss, an attempted robbery…. list goes on. Fell is a twisted place. Any reason goes.” He said, taking another bite of food and watching Rus carefully.

Rus was sure now that he never wanted to visited Fellverse. So much that could go wrong and such violent monsters…

“Wait… did you say heat?” Rus asked, looking at him.

Red nodded, a slightly predatory look coming over his eyes. “I want to thank ya for cooking, Rus. The food looks great but… there’s something else more delicious I’d like to eat right now.”

There was a quick movement and plates went flying, food toppling one way and another. Rus was on the ground, pined by Red… a very hot and sweaty Red. How didn’t he notice the heat scent before? “RED GET OFF OF ME.” He ordered, glaring at the other monster.

There was only a dark chuckle, and the scent of heavy magic. Blood red tentacles sprouted from him. “Awe…. but we are just getting started, honey.”

The tentacles bound his arms and legs, keeping him spread as Red hovered hungrily over him. The tentacles were oddly wet, oozing with disguisting magic. Another coming straight for his face.

“GET THAT THING AWAY FROM ME.” Rus said, training in vein to move.

Again that dark chuckle. Rus was beginning to hate it. Red leaned forward and licked his cheek. “You don’t really mean that, do ya babes?” He asked, a smug purr in his voice.

There was a delicate cough in the doorway. Both of them turned to see simultaneously. There was Comic, finally home. “Hate to say it but my brother isn’t on the menu.” He said. His judgement eye blazed to life as he stared at his other copy. “Now. You wanna have a bad time?”


	54. Muffet's Closure - OC x US!Papyrus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Muffet has been trying to force Bucky to break things off with Stretch, and she is becoming increasingly frustrated when it doesn't happen. But now things have gotten physical...

Bucky was in the bathroom, looking at herself, pulling the dust and twigs out of her fur. Muffet had found her on her day off. The stupid cupcake monster could run fast when Muffet wanted it to. Luckily Bucky had lost it in the forest, escaping with a few minor scratches and nips, but not before it stepped on her tail. She sighed, pulling it to her and examining it. Luckily no puncture marks but it felt bruised and bent out of shape. Though she’ll probably need to see Undyne about it, just to be sure. She didn’t use her tail very often, she still wasn’t used to having one…

  
Looking in the mirror again, she could feel her eyes tearing up. On the Surface she was stronger than this. She’d figure out something to do about Muffet. It was just rough that nobody, except Nikki, believed her. And Nikki, Pupy and Red were busy, she couldn’t involved them in her little drama. Stretch didn’t believe her when she had mentioned it the first time, had brushed it off as a joke, and Berry believed the best was in everyone.

  
Muffet obviously wanted Stretch back with a passion, and Bucky out of his life. No matter the cost. Was the relationship even worth it? She still caught Stretch flirting with other monsters…. it was his nature to be flirty after all but, seriously. Quickly taking off her clothing she looked once more in the mirror. All she was a stupid beaver. No characteristics she could be proud of other than her eyes, and how chocolate her fur looked. Her fur shed everywhere, she was literally covered from head to toe with it, she was too short, too weak to do anything. Not the hint of female characteristics unless someone was to look carefully enough. What would have drawn Stretch to her? It had to be how Muffet said. That she was just something new… or, in her own opinion she was one that kept the resets away. Perhaps Stretch only dated her so he could have some peace? You keep that person happy, and they would stick around after all…

  
Bucky was getting a headache, she was thinking too hard on this. Quickly she turned on the shower, waiting outside the tub for it to heat up a bit. There was a knock on the door, and a creak when it opened.

  
Stretch.

  
“Hey Bucky. When I was in the market I came across a gel you might like. Chocolate and cream….” Bucky looked at him, hurt in her eyes and still covered with forest debris. “Are you ok?” He asked.

  
Bucky turned away from him. “What do you think, Stretch?” She asked, stepping in the shower. The water ran pink off of her body.

  
*

  
Muffet watched carefully as Bucky left the house. She had gotten away from her pet by shortcutting in the forest. Papyrus must have been teaching her some tricks to keep up the illusion of the relationship.

However today….

 

  
Well, Muffet was tired of watching Bucky leave the house like she owned it. That was her place after all. The little bed warmer should have been gone by now. Today, today was the day. She was prepared.

  
Today, Bucky would be broken.

  
She was alone, taking her usual walk towards Grillby’s. To add further salt to her wounds, Papyrus was fucking one of the competition’s workers! But she would forgive him. They were meant for each other after all.

  
Muffet quickly intercepted Bucky on the path. The beaver monster didn’t even seemed surprised to see her anymore. “Can you reschedule this?” She asked. “I’m going to be late for my shift.”

  
“You should have thought of that before you got involved with my mate.” Muffet said.

  
Bucky just sighed and rolled her eyes. “Listen Muffet. I’m sorry. But you’re going to need to understand something here. Stretch, no matter the relationship that you guys once had, is not with you. He is very unaware that you consider him your mate. Perhaps this is something that you should take up with him?” Bucky eyed her. She was never one to show weakness to her, or when she was hurt. Nikki must have rubbed off on her. “After all, usually it is the home wrecker’s that are unaware of the other’s lies.” She moved to get around her.

  
Muffet’s and grabbed her by the sweater and pulled she off of the ground. “Now you listen here, and listen close. It seems like no matter what I tell you either goes over your head or doesn’t absorb into that thick skull of yours.” She flicked Bucky’s temple, noting the small flinch she did. “So here’s what’s going to go down. You’re going to break up with Papyrus, move to the next set of mountains, and forget all about us. Or I’ll be sure to set up a few play dates for you with my pet like before. And he doesn’t play nice.” There was a tiny glimpse of fear in Bucky’s eyes. Muffet chuckled and opened her mouth again.

  
“You did what?” A familiar voice asked.

  
Bucky and Muffet turned. There, an orange sweater came out of the forest, a lollipop in his teeth. Muffet dropped Bucky as if burned. “Papyrus!” She squeaked. “Bucky fell in the snow and I was just helping her up.”

  
“This far away from the nest?” He asked her, a dangerous spark in his eyes. “Don’t bother Muffet, your ‘mate’ heard everything.” He grabbed Bucky and held her close. “I owe an apology Buck for not believing you.” He said softly, before turning back to Muffet.

  
“Papyrus…” she said.

  
“Shut up. Now. You’re gonna listen to me, loud and clear. If I ever, ever see you near Bucky again, I’ll kill you. She’s ten times the monster you are.” He snarled. “I don’t know what sort of relationship you thought we had, but it’s over now Muffet. Forever this time. I’m never going back, no more drunken tumbles. I’m done. I don’t need anyone else. I have all could want in my hands,” he said gesturing to Bucky, “and my brother. Good bye Muffet. Remember what I said. Cause that’s a promise.”

  
He walked off, still holding Bucky close to him. “You were following me….” Muffet heard her whisper to the skeleton.

  
“Yes. I was. And I’m only sorry for not doing it sooner.”


	55. Evening Date Night - Edgeberry - NSFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the end of a wonderful date, Edge and Berry enjoy some time alone with just the two of them, Berry's spaceship, and Berry's tongue.

It had been the perfect night. Berry had planned everything to the last detail. From the entree meals, to the last flower on the centrepiece. And surprisingly, it had all gone according to plan. The waitress had been pleasant, but not flirty. The food had been perfection, the drinks not overly sweet. Edge had walked him home, Berry inviting him in for ‘coffee’…

And now….

Edge smiled up at him. They were in Berry’s bedroom, laying on his little spaceship bed. They had started downstairs with slow and gentle kisses, gentle hands touching and stroking. A stark contrast from the frantic making out that they were doing in the living room. Edge was laying on his back, Berry hovering over him, gently stroking the large ribs and sternum.

It wasn’t often that Edge bottomed. After growing up and living in Fell, any sign of weakness was a death wish. But with Berry….

Berry smiled at him, pressing their teeth together in a chaste kiss, humming to him. “You have no idea what you do to me.” He whispered to him, his eye lights in the shape of hearts.

Edge stuttered a little, and flushed, looking at those hearts. Berry, so open with his emotions, was such a treat. He could tell that he was truly loved by the little skeleton. His clawed hands gently scratched Berry’s spine and ribs, urging him closer. “Berry….” he whispered to him. His magic was formed in his pelvis, shaped into the rare form of a vagina. His folds were weeping, hot and hungry for him.

Blue magic was sparking in Berry’s pants. Hard and thick and more than eager. But no, he needed to savour this moment. With shaking hands he reached out, unbuckling Edge’s pants and pulling them down and off of him, exposing Edge’s pussy. Looking up at Edge with a large smile, he lifted his long legs, draping them over his shoulders. “Are you ready Papy?” He asked.

As Edge sputtered and blushed, making odd, high pitched noises as he realized what was on Berry’s mind. Berry only giggled and winked at him before exposing his long blue tongue. Pressing closer, he licked in between the red folds, humming softly. As Edge began to wither and moan, he pressed himself closer. His tongue probed Edge’s entrance, his teeth teasing the tender and soft flesh as his fingers massaged Edge’s hips.

The tall skeleton whinpered, his thighs clenching tight around Berry’s skull. One hand came up, gently scratching at the skull, his other in his mouth, trying to muffle his noises. Berry only doubled his efforts and movements, trying his best to have the skeleton lose control. He was normally so calm and collected. Even Berry, the one monster that he was truly comfortable with, only saw the odd glimpse of Edge being completely open.

Panting harder and faster, Edge pulled him even closer, his bones beginning to violently rattle and shake. Pale red sweat was beading and slowly dripping, running down his bones as his eye lights took on the look of hazy hearts. Berry, recognizing the signs, begin to pursue in earnest. His tongue diving deep into the entrance, twisting and turning, his teeth gently teasing the nub of his clit.

With a gasp, Edge came with a squirt. Berry greedily sucked his fluids down, savoring their taste, before cleaning him with a few efficient swipes of his tongue. He smiled up at him, his eye lights still in the shape of stars. “That was beautiful Edge…” he whispered, settling above him again. He reached down and pulled free his blue, dripping erection, already beginning to rut through his folds. “Ready for another round?”


	56. Memeing - RottenBerry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Berry is blowing up Cranberry's phone.... and all for a dress?

Razz was fast asleep for once.  True sleep was so hard to come by in SwapFell, even behind locked doors.  There was no guarantee of safety in such a universe, a universe where the only rules were kill or be killed, survive or die.  Punish or…

Well, you get the idea.

He was sleeping soundly, dreaming of creating new puzzles and catching that final soul and becoming a member of the Royal Guard.  Of having his father proud of him for once.  Just as he took his prize from Alphys, hearing the crowd cheer his name…

BZZZZZ

The sound disrupted his dreams, shattering the illusion immediately and causing him to startle awake.  Who dared to disrupt his slumber?

Grabbing his phone he angrily clicked it on, blinking and trying to adjust to the bright screen.  It was Berry.  Of course it was.  The little skeleton was borderline insomniac so of course he would be awake at such a godforsaken hour at sending him such…. texts…

What was it?

Clicking it open he stared at the picture that Berry had sent him.  It was a dress, decidedly blue and black.  It wasn’t a bad looking dress, it looked like it could be comfortable and soft… but why had Berry sent it to him?  Was he expressing his curiosity over cross-dressing again? 

Oh wait… there was a caption…

Berry had texted him  “This meme or puzzle is very popular with humans lately!  What do you think Razz?  Is the dress blue/back or yellow/white?”  And then underneath that was about thirty different emojis, all some variation of thinking or smiling face.

No wonder he had woken up…

He stared at the phone for a bit before deciding a quick text to Berry.  “It’s blue and black.  Now quit sending me weird things at night.”  Silencing the phone he rolled over, looking to go back to sleep.

……

Was this a weird way of Berry’s to ask him out?

Razz never got back to sleep that night.


	57. Just This Once - UF!Papyrus x OC - Non-Con (sort of)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artemis accidentally falls asleep in the wrong room, with the wrong skeleton monster.

Edge was rustled awake by the slight weight on his chest.  His eyes flew open immediately.  Who dared to disturb the sleep of the Great and Terrible Papyrus?  Didn’t they know that the punishment for such crimes was death?

Eye lights flying open, he glared at the intruder, red bones materializing out of thin air.  However, a splotch of purple hair caught his eye, causing him to pause. Artemis was curled up on his chest, snoozing peacefully and clutching to the front of Edge’s PJs.

‘Ok… this is new…’Edge thought to himself, staring at the monster. He and Red must have been up the whole night drinking again, and the satyr must have mistaken Edge’s room for Red’s in a drunken haze.  And now, here he was. Cuddling on top of his chest.  Probably thought that he was Red.  Certainly if he was awake, Artemis wouldn’t be doing this to him.

The first thought that Edge had was to wake him up, send him to the other bedroom.  But something deep inside of him stopped him.  It was odd to see Artemis without Red hanging around him.  Usually his brother protected Artemis from him, making sure that at least he was in between them.  Why was that?  What was so special about this monster that Red refused to share him?

Reaching out, he traced a clawed finger on his cheek.  Artemis murmured softly, leaning into the touch.  He murmured something, possibly Red’s name. 

Well, Edge would have to make him even louder, huh?

“Artemis, wake up…” he said, gently jostling the sleeping monster.

The satyr whined slightly but his eyes cracked open.  They were bleary and unfocused, still heavily influenced by drink.  “Edge?” he whispered.  “Ah shit… wrong room…” he groaned weakly, his face falling back into Edge’s chest.  In a moment his breath was already becoming steadier.

Edge nudged him again.  “Hey now.  You can’t sleep here.  At least, not for free”  His voice dropped into a husky whisper and his hand slowly creeping down his back, feeling the beginning swell of his rump.  His claws traced the ghost of the crack, hovering where the clothed entrance was.

Groaning slightly, Artemis looked at him.  He wasn’t so different from Red… and they were in an open relationship… “Just this once…” he sighed, nuzzling into the guard’s chest.


	58. The Quiet Game - OC x SF!Papyrs x UF!Sans x UF!Grillby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nikki and Red are in the middle of a sexy competition. The first one to make any noise, loses. A little hard when...
> 
> Well. You'll find out
> 
> (also Daddy kink)

 

“Alright guys. You both know the rules.” Grillby smirked at Red and Nikki. “The first one to make a noise, loses.” Both him and Pupy were settled on chairs beside the bed acting judge to this little bet.

Red snorted and looked up at Nikki. The both of them were stripped completely bare except for Nikki, who wore Red’s coat. Red was firmly tied, arms and legs spread, to the bed, his erection proudly standing at attention. Pre-cum ran down his member, making its way slowly down the barbs. Nikki gulped a little, looking at it. It looked even larger than normal….

“Scared sweetheart?” Red asked. “Forfeit counts as losing~”

Nikki scoffed. “You wish.” Raising herself, she began to rub him through her folds, biting her tongue. Fuck, was she already so sensitive? This might be a quick competition…. Red was watching her smugly, a twinkle in his eye. Like he knew what was going on in her mind….

That ass. She’ll show him. Lining her entrance up with his rod, she sat slowly down, feeling him fill her. To her delight it seemed like he was trying hard to mute his own sounds. Smiling smugly, she ground hard on him, feeling him fill her completely.

“Remember Redo, gasps count~” Pupy sang to him, earning him a glare from the sharp toothed skeleton.

“You are gonna try this challenge next….” he spat before looking at Grillby. “That didn’t count, did it?”

Grillby hummed. “No…. on the grounds that it wasn’t Nikki making you make the noise.”

Red smiled before clamping his mouth shut again as Nikki began to ride him hard and fast, gently stroking the sensitive scar on his sternum.

Nikki herself was struggling not to make a noise. He was filling her so good, scratching her in just the right places…. yet she somehow remained silent. Even as her face burned, knowing that there were two other pairs of eyes on her….

Panting silently, Red moved his pelvis what he could, trying to take back some control. Sitting down hard, Nikki bounced his bones against the mattress and deeper into her, huffing slightly. She could feel the pleasure building deep inside of her, threatening to explode. With a small gasp she leaned forward, biting hard on his third vertebrae.

Giving a loud mewl, Red came, filling her with his hot magic and, in turn, pushing her over the edge, causing to gasp out a quick “Daddy!”, around the bones in her mouth.

As they gasped and stared down at each other, they missed the exchange of gold between Grillby and Pupy. “I told you so~” Grillby smirked.


	59. Not a Hookup! (Sarcasm) - Redpuff, mentions of Sansby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red finally has the innocent Rus right where he wants him. Comic is off with his Grillby, leaving the two of them all alone. Time for Red to show Rus what their bodies can really do

  
Red purred at the sounds that were escaping Rus’ mouth. The tall, usually put together, skeleton was gasping and moaning, bones were rattling, tears escaping his sockets and sweat beading down his skull.

And Red was only grinding against him.

Comic had left Rus alone with Red, staring that he had some business to take care of. The fucker was probably fucking the Grillby of this universe leaving his brother all alone with Red. The perfect time to strike.

He had long since removed the red scarf from Rus’ vertebrae, instead using it to bind his hands to bed. Who knew that a little bit of bondage would cause the skeleton to lose himself? And when he had bit those bones, marking him, Red was sure that Rus had almost come right there. So it was true what they say, the more innocent they are, the more perverted that they secretly are.

At the moment Rus gave a loud, hard gasp, causing Red to look up from his pristine bones. “You like this?” Red asked, grabbing Rus’ legs and forcing them up and apart, grinding harder and faster. Stars that felt amazing. He could feel the wet lips through the seams of his tiny shorts, he could feel the heat radiating off of him. Red’s cock was fully formed, aching to slide between them and steal his innocence…

The tall skeleton whined and whimpered. “I… I burn…” he confessed. “Why am I so warm…. down there?”

Red had been surprised for a little bit, before grinning like a mad man. “Papyrus….” he said, “It’s a very common medical condition in my universe. We call it ‘arousal-itis’.” He said, making up the word as he went along. “I can help you with that. All I have to do is slip my cock inside of you, and the heat will be gone.” He pressed closer to him, thrusting against his clothing. “What do you say? You want me to help you, don’t you?”

Rus bit his lips and shook his head, refusing to answer. Well, Red would make him speak one way or the other….

His clawed fingers crept to his exposed ribs, stroking them in time with his grinding. “Come on, say it.” Red gasped, growling at him.

“Yes!” Rus suddenly said. “Please… please I want your cock in me… I burn…. please help me….”

Red tsked and grinned, gently stroking Rus’ cheek. “Now… just lean back, and relax.” He ordered. Reaching out, he pulled the shorts from Rus’ pelvis, exposing the orange, dripping pussy. Oh it was better than he ever imagined.

Pulling off his own shorts, he dragged his rod through the folds. Even the juices were warm and fragrant. Poor Rus must have been absolutely aching for him…. without giving warning, he quickly pushed his way inside the tall skeleton, hilting in a smooth motion and groaning happily as Rus squealed. The walls were fluttering around him, trying to adjust to him, yet trying to draw him ever deeper.

“Shhh… you’ve done so well.” Red urged to him. “Now let me take care of you.” He waited till Rus nodded before he began to thrust. Feeling those walls clamp tight around him, trying to cling to him… he moaned softly, pressing closer to Rus and beginning to move faster.

He was just building a steady pace, smoothly thrusting inside of him, when the door swung open, exposing a genocidal Sans. One blue eye activated and teeth grinding, he stared at the couple. Red didn’t even stop. Making eye contact with Sans, he continued to thrust inside his brother. “Hey Sans. You’re home early.” He said.

“What the fuck is going on here?” Sans demanded.

“It isn’t what it looks like…” Red said at first still thrusting. Sans growled at him. “Ok. Maybe it is.”

Sans snarled and lunged for him. Well. Can’t say that Red can’t take a hint. He teleported himself and Rus away from bedroom, instead pining Rus under the stars and taking him there.

Thinking on it, this was a better place. Now each time Sans would visit the stars or his hot dog stand he could hear his brother being through my pegged by his double. Red grinned at his genius and thrust harder and faster, hearing Rus squeal and cry out.


	60. Broken Hearted - Edgeberry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edge has been putting Berry on the back burner for far too long, and Berry is feeling the pain. So he offers Edge a choice: himself, or his career?

Edge knew that he hadn’t been the best boyfriend. He had always put his career first, and Berry was lucky if he had come second. After all, after his job was Asgore’s needs and missions, his enemies, his brother, UnderFell… the list went on.

But, Berry had never been one to complain. He had always accepted whatever time that Edge had available for him. There was nothing but open arms, sparkling eyes, flushed cheeks, and his worshipping words. Berry loved and absolutely adored him. At Edge ate the attention right up.

He wasn’t sure when he noticed the change in Berry. Perhaps it was that his cheeks did not become as flushes when he saw Edge, or it was that his eyes did not become shiny. His voice not as excited. By the time he noticed, it seemed like Berry was too far gone. He was used to being on his own, for Edge to be called away…

He was used to being nothing but an inconvenient time slot.

Edge was sitting down for dinner with Berry, gratefully eating some of his homemade tacos. There was no excited babble. Instead there was nothing but awkward silence. Even Edge was beginning to feel the tension. His phone went off with a loud ring, alerting him to a new message. Flicking open the phone and punching a few buttons, he saw he had a message from Asgore. Decoding it in moments, he realized that he had to go. He tossed the rest of the taco into his mouth and swallowed. “I have to go.” He said, getting up, ignoring Berry’s hurt look.

He had just reached the door when he heard the whimper. “Please… don’t go…” Berry begged, tears dripping down his cheeks. “Don’t leave me again…” he said.

“Berry, we’ve been over this. I have to. Asgore needs me.” Edge said, trying to ignore the hurt, and his own pain. “I need to go.”

“If you go…. if you go we’re done.” Berry said, so quiet it was almost a whisper.

Edge paused at that. “Excuse me?” He said.

“You heard me. I… I can’t stand being not important anymore… I’m… you’re my one and only… and I’m nothing…” Berry told him. “Don’t deny it,” he said as Edge opened his mouth, “you’ve done nothing but prove to me that I’m nothing.”

The more that Edge thought of it, the more that he realized that Berry was right. “So…. you’re putting me at a dilemma. I have to choose between my country and you?” Either way, he lost.

Berry nodded. “I know it’s not fair… but I can’t take it anymore…. just…. please… please don’t hurt me like this…” his voice broke, tears cascading down his face.

Edge went to say something, say anything, when his phone rang again. “Berry….” he said, hurt flooding his own voice. “Berry…. I…..”

“Oh just go.” Berry said, laying his head down on the table. “I already know the answer.”

Edge tried once again to speak, say anything, but his phone rang again. Berry would understand, he decided. Spinning on his heel, he left the house.


	61. Sansational Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red and Comic have a very busy date day, full of cuddles and each other.

Comic had been waiting for this day for a long time. It was so rare for him a-nd Red to have a day or two off together that they had to take advantage of every moment. Today had been extremely busy, not a moment to waste.

First - Red had shown up bright and early, teleporting directly into Comic’s room. They had exchanged greetings before Red climbed into the bed and they spent the next couple of hours sleeping.

Then - they had gone to Grillby’s. They had ordered the best burgers off of the menu, and the best condiments. Together, they had tossed puns off of each other, keeping the other customers in stitches and the bar tender’s rolling.

Afterwards - they had gone to MTT’s with Rus, to check out the entertainment and watch as Rus became starstruck over seeing his idol. They ad to chuckle softly. The tall skeleton's eyes turned to stars, his cheeks gently flushed…. no matter the universe, Papyrus was definitely the coolest.

Now, after a long and exhausting day, they were finally on the couch, in front of the TV. Red had said those magic words. “Can we cuddle?”. And Comic couldn’t say no to him. Carefully snuggling into his side, Comic rested his skull in his chest, wrapping his hand over his stomach. He watched Red carefully, making sure he was comfortable with it. Red only smiled at him, wrapping his arms around Comic’s side, rubbing his ribs gently. There was some sort of rerun on TV, but neither of them were paying attention to it. The moment was perfect.

Neither of them said anything for a while, just enjoying the feel, smell and the sound of each other. Their jackets were thick and soft, making them more comfortable. A blanket had somehow been magiced down on top of them, keeping them warm. They lay there, just enjoying each other…

“I wish we could stay like this forever.” Comic said softly.

Red nodded. “Me too…. but our bros may have something against us ‘lazing’ around all the time.” He rolled his eyes.

Comic snorted and laughed. His boyfriend was something else.


	62. A Fishy Situation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Undyne and Papyrus get into a slight disagreement...

Papyrus didn’t think it was a big deal. If anything, he had thought that she would be pleased.

He had gone through and tweaked the puzzles, making sure that they were running in optimal condition, he had researched a new spaghetti recipe, found six new potential hiding places for humans and had even designed sixteen new traps. And all before the sun rose!

Then again, as he continued to knock on the door, Undyne hadn’t been woken up this early since before they were teenagers. Well, now she could sleep in even later.

“Papyrus, do you have any idea what time it is?” Undyne asked, finally opening the door. “It is so early that the chickens aren’t even up yet. The flowers, are still in the ground. The sun isn’t even considering rising yet….” she continued to rant, her cheeks flushing with a light pink, her eyes still hazy with sleep.

He had never seen her like this. He stared at her as she continued to speak. He had always known her as ferocious, mighty and strong. Here… she almost looked vulnerable?

“You’re cute when your angry.” He said without thinking.

Undyne froze at that, her eyes sharpening at him. “Excuse me. What did you just say?”

….. oops.


	63. Never An Us - SF!Alphyne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alphys and Undyne have a fairly typical relationship, until someone puts Undyne as a target

Alphys marched through the paths, watching carefully. She had marched these paths almost every day, she knew the ins and outs, all the hiding holes. No human could escape her gaze, any monster subject to her wrath. She grit her teeth and growled. Her thoughts weren’t with her job, not concentrating on her location. She was thinking of a specific monster, the intelligent, if slightly insane, head scientist.

The last words she spoke to Undyne, echoing in her head. “THERE WAS NEVER AN US!” She had spat.

Undyne, was a mermaid monster, Alphys a lizard monster. She was one that Alphys was sure she would never end up with. They were both so different. Undyne was smart and brilliant, one with a love for black coffee. Alphys, captain of the Royal Guard, a little more simple, relying on her muscles and actions, and one that preferred the taste of human flesh and blood. Yet there was something between them. Something that clicked. Something that worked.

Perhaps it was their love of chaos, the love of torture and gore. They didn’t look too far into it. What they had was rare. The love between them was not one of false security…

Yet Alphys had to throw it all away. Pretend that it never happened. To protect her….

Alphys had always gotten threatening notes. They demanded certain things. Usually to step down from her position, to turn a blind eye against certain drug and weapon rings, or prostitution. Sometimes it was an ask to slip something somewhere in exchange for cash.

Fools. Only the smart ones knew how she could be swayed.

And one had figured it out.

She had been going through her mail, sipping from a mug of blood, when a picture had caught her eye. Black and white and slightly blurry, at first Alphys had thought to discard it. But then, the subject, circled in red ink, caused her to pause.

Undyne.

No…. she was in danger…. her instincts were screaming at her. She needed to find this son of a bitch and make them pay for what they were planning. What they had threatened.

In the meantime…. she needed to protect Undyne. Perhaps one day…. one day she could explain herself. Perhaps one day, one day she could have another chance….

As she considered this, a bone sprang from the ground, piercing her chest and soul. As she dusted she didn’t see Sans’ smirk, she only saw the fish monsters smile, and her long red hair…. Alphys died with a small smile on her face.


	64. A Pregnant Pause - OC x US!Papyrus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky has received news from Undyne....

Bucky couldn’t believe it. She walked out of Undyne’s, stunned and silent, her breathing shallow. Her eyes, once sparkling and lively, were dull and worried. Her stomach clenched, and she felt like she wanted to be sick, but there was nothing in her stomach. It had already left her while in the exam room. She clutched the little envelope in her paws, but she couldn’t open it again.

She should have headed for home. It was late afternoon, Stretch would be home soon. He might be worried…. instead, she headed for the little dam that Grillby had found her in. Sitting down on the bank, she held tight to the envelope. Her soul was heavy and tears dripped down her face.

Oh… what would Stretch say? She was so, so scared… clutching the envelope, she began to silently cry. He needed to be told, something needed to be said…

She wasn’t sure how long she sat there. A minute? Hours? Time had no meaning. All that mattered was the feeling in her soul, and the piece of paper in her hands.

“Bucky?” A voice called out. Stretch… “Bucky. I was so worried. Grillby said you didn’t work today and…” he paused, see her tear stained face. “What’s wrong?” He said, pulling her into his arms and close to his chest. “Talk to me Bucky. Please.”

Bucky gulped and croaked, unable to speak. She handed the envelope to him. He looked at her, and back at the paper. Opening it, he carefully read it. There was a mess of numbers and abbreviations…. was that hormones?

There was a word he did recognize. Positive.

He looked at her again. “What is this?” He asked her.

She looked at him. “Stretch… I’m pregnant.” She said.

Stretch blinked at her, holding tight to her. Suddenly the abbreviations started to make sense in his scientific mind. Certain hormones were high, she’s been sick lately….

Then the emotional side hit him. “You’re pregnant?" He asked. She only nodded, watching him carefully. "I’m going to be a father!” he hugged Bucky tightly, kissing her belly. Through her fur, the barest spark of a deep blue, a darker blue than Bucky’s soul, was seen.

His child….

Stretch passed out, still holding tight to Bucky, a smile on his teeth.


	65. Arguing - OC x SF!Papyrus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How do I see Nikki and Pupy arguing...

“Why are you so secretive? I can clearly see that you’re upset, why not talk to me instead of shut me out?” Pupy waved his arms, following Nikki as she stormed off.

“Because I’m fine, and I don’t need any of your help!” She snapped. “I don’t want to talk about it!”

Pupy grit his teeth. Being shut out by Nikki was one of the worse things. She hated being transparent at the best of times… “Come on Nikki. I can’t help you if I don’t know what is bothering you.” He said, trying again.

“That’s cause I don’t want any help! I can handle it on my own!” She spun around to face him, her eyes black and red with anger. “If you truly loved me, you would understand when I needed space and didn’t want to talk about it! Go away!” She turned around again.

“You always pin this on me!” Pupy yelled back. “You’re more than happy to open yourself up to Red and tell him what Miranda did or said, but stars forbid if I try to! I’m feeling like second rate! I’m supposed to be your mate, your…” He said. He watched her back. She didn’t say anything, she was just cold and stiff…

She had already closed off to him.

“I can tell you’re not listening to me… fine. When you decide you’re ready to open up to me, you know where I’ll be.” He said, walking away. She didn’t say anything or do anything. She just stood there, fuming. Like she expected him to chase her.

Growling suddenly he teleported. She didn’t need to see his tears.

Nikki slowly turned to look around, feeling the teleport. “Pup?” She whispered.

Nobody came.

*

It was hours later. Pupy teleported back to the house he shared with all of them. Sighing quietly, he opened the door. The house was completely dark and quiet, the kitchen spotless, the sounds of deep breathing upstairs. A plate of food wrapped up for him on the counter. Staring at it he felt his soul clench. Probably Red or Grillby wrapped it up, thinking he’d be home soon.

Well. He sure showed them, huh?

Placing the food in the fridge, he instead grabbed a bottle of maple syrup. He sat on the couch and quietly turned on the TV, muting it and turning on the subtitles. Same old shit, different day. He sighed, taking his first sip of the syrup. But, he wasn’t ready to crawl into the bed with the rest of them…

There was a slight weight beside him.

Nikki.

She looked upset. There were tear marks on her cheeks, her hair was a mess and the sparkle missing from her eyes. “You should be in bed.” He said, turning back to the TV. Too painful.

She wrapped around him, shoulders shaking. “I’m sorry…” She said. “I’m sorry….”

Sighing he wrapped an arm around her, sideways hugging her. “I know you can’t open up to me yet.” He said. “But it sure as hell hurts.”

*

Nikki isn’t good with opening up or admitting weaknesses to other monsters outside of Red or Bucky.

Pupy usually rationalizes it to their beginnings, when he first tried to get Nikki to notice him…

But they always make up in the end.


	66. Jealousy and Ugly Company - US!Papyrs x OC & G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stretch doesn't react well when an old friend of Bucky's strolls into town... but, then again, neither does G

 

Stretch watched them with gritted teeth. It was unfair to him. He already had to share her with the regulars at Grillby’s bar. She may be just a waitress but he could feel their eyes linger on her, watching her every move. Sometimes they snuck in soft, lingering touches too. Those made Stretch angry above all else, even as Bucky would gently pull away from them, avoiding their touch.

He trusted Bucky completely. She, for whatever reason, was happy having him as her boyfriend. As her mate. She loved him completely, with all her heart and soul.

Stretch trusted Bucky. It was G who he didn’t trust.

The leather wearing skeleton was, by all other accounts, dreamy and handsome. He supposed that he could see it. G was tall, but not too tall, thin but not lanky. He had that intelligent sparkle in his eyes and an aura of strength. He was charming but not slimy. Stretch was sure there was more but already his lollipop was shredded in his teeth. The girls always fell for the strange skeleton, he drew them in like magnets. In droves…

And he was talking to Bucky.

They were old friends. G had made a habit of walking through other AUs, much like Ink and Error Sans did. Their paths had crossed a few times before. but Bucky had said that nothing had happened. That she never liked G the way she loved Stretch…

But that was before tonight. Stretch had gone to the bar to pick Bucky up after her shift and had seen the skeleton with his piercing eyes talking to her. He had froze, watching.

As Stretch watched he could see G pulling all the little moves he had before. Complete eye contact - making the girl feel like he was only paying attention to her. Leaning forward a bit, his gentle, encouraging smile… Bucky had been treating him just like any of the other customers. Polite, small smile, seemingly untouched by his moves. But when G said a joke and Bucky laughed at it, Stretch had had enough.

Making a few quick strides, Stretch made his way to the bar stool and had grabbed Bucky pulling her into his arms. “Let’s go. Berry is waiting for us.” He said, walking out of the bar quickly, ignoring G’s smirk.

He didn’t teleport, instead he stormed through the forest area, trying to let the crisp air and the snow cool him down. It didn’t work though. All he could see was G’s predatory face and Bucky…

“Hey! What’s going on?” Bucky said, tapping his cheek. “You haven’t heard a word I said, did you? What’s gotten into you?”

Stretch growled, deep in his chest. “What’s gotten in to me?” He said looking at Bucky. “He was flirting with you!”

“He doesn’t like me in that way, and if he did, it doesn’t matter. I like you like that, no one else!” Bucky said.

“Oh really?” Stretch asked. In a quick movement he had her pressed up against a tree. Hearing her gasp and her face flush slightly, he smirked down at her. Already he could feel her heat gathering. “You you mind, proving it to me?” He asked.

“Stretch, you know that Undyne has cameras here and…” she mewled. His finger had sneakily crept down her body, finding her entrance and clit and gently, but firmly stroking them. She withered against his pelvis, gasping and flushing bright red. With a grin to her he slipped his finger into her entrance, feeling her flesh tighten around it. “Papyrus….” she whispered, eyes hazy and teary already.

He felt a jolt at hearing his real name. There were so many Papyruses that Bucky just called him Stretch, so he knew that her mind was consumed with him. But now… with a small tug, he pants pulled from his pelvis, exposing his erection. Removing his finger he began to run his member through her folds, making himself slick. “That’s right… you’re gonna tell the whole world who you belong to. You’re mine Bucky. All mine….” He pushed his head between her folds and entered her softly, listening to the soft noises she made as he breached her. Thrusting carefully into her to start he groaned, feeling her intimate flesh grip him tight. “Mine…” he said, picking up the pace. “Mine…”

Bucky mewled and his her face in his ribs. Lifting his sweater she gently scratched his spine. “All yours… all yours, Papyrus…”

With a snarl he drove into her faster. Growling and panting, He was acting more an animal than himself. But he could feel that Bucky was enjoying it.

Finally he hilted himself and came, filling her with his hot magic. She mewled and cried out his name as she came too, clenching hard around him.

Panting together, Stretch held her tightly, waiting for their souls to slow and panting deepen. “So… you like it when I go primal and claim you.” He said.

Already glowing bright red, he was sure that she couldn’t go any redder. “Shut up.” She huffed, groaning as he pulled off of her

Stretch only grinned down at her before turning her around just to watch his orange cum slowly drip from her. “That’s a beautiful sight.” He said.

“Stretch quit being a pervert and take us home. Now we both have to shower before supper.” She pouted at him, but the sparkle in her eye… he grinned, pulling her close and continuing the walk home.

He didn’t see the yellow eyed skeleton masturbating behind another tree. One that had hid himself behind a tree, hoping to run into them once more before they hit home, perhaps stir up more trouble. G hadn’t expected that though. He chuckled sinsterly as he finally came, panting slightly. “Good play Stretch,” he said. “Good play….”

*

Grillby’s was busy, not a table free, not a chair available. The chatter was echoing throughout the room. Bucky could barely hear herself think but…

“Here you are G. Stir fry and rice, just like you asked.” She said, laying down the plate of food. She smiled at him. “Enjoy.”

G grinned at her, removing the unlit cigarette from his mouth. “Thanks so much dollface.” He said, winking at her. She tried to avoid rolling her eyes. No matter what she said about his endearments. She shook her head. Some monsters just don’t change. Bucky turned around, going to check in on another table. “The food looks delicious, but… there’s something else I’d like to eat right now.”

Bucky yelped as a hand wrapped around her, pulling her close. He hadn’t had that much to drink. What the fuck? “G! Let me go!” She ordered, scared.

“I don’t get it Buck. He’s tall, lanky, boring looking and his ex gives you issues. You guys clearly don’t belong together.” G tried to spill off.

“I’m not leaving my boyfriend!” Bucky said, teleporting out of his arms. “G. I don’t know what got into you but…”

G grabbed her paw. “Listen to me Bucky. Do you really think he cares for you?” Bucky opened her mouth to answer. “Shut up for a moment and listen to me. Before you showed up, he had just broken up with Muffet. You’re the first new monster in Asgore knows how long, making you unique. He’s already dated and slept with everyone he can. No wonder he went for you.” He leaned forward to her. “As your friend, I’m just looking out for you. He’s just using you, and you’re falling for it, hook, line and sinker.”

He pulled her in closer. Bucky gasped and turned her head, making his messy kiss land somewhere on her cheek. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a blur of orange… “Papyrus! No!” She said, but far too late.

“I’ll kill you!” Stretch said, eyes flashing. He lunged at G, food splattering everywhere, desperately trying to hit him. Customers scattered, screaming and trying to get out of the danger zone.

G easily teleported, summoning his bones. “Prove your worth Papyrus! Show me that you aren’t just a lazy bones, awaiting the death of your brother!”

Those were the magic words. Stretch summoned his Gaster Blasters, magic whirling and gathering….

Fire wrapped around the two skeletons, snapping them from their trace. As the bones and blasters faded, Grillby stepped forward. “That’s enough.” He said, eyes cold. “Bucky. Take Papyrus home. We’ll see you tomorrow.”

Bucky stuttered but looked down, ashamed. “Come on Stretch.” She said quietly, walking to the open door, Stretch following behind her.

Just as the door swung shut, G’s voice was heard. “Remember what I said Bucky. You know I’m right… or that you’re scared that I am.”

Stretch whirled around but the door slammed shut with a click behind them already.


	67. Not on the Menu - RedPuff (Non-Con)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red finally has Rus all to himself and decides to take full advantage of the moment.

It wasn't very often that the universes had a free day to visit one another. Rus tried to keep calm as he finished cooking his spaghetti, listening to Red make his own commentary for whatever he was watching on the TV. As luck would have it, Comic, Rus' own Sans, was called to UnderSwap the day that Red decided to visit.  
  
Making him play host to a violent, lewd, version of his brother.  
  
But! Rus wasn't the Great Papyrus for nothing! He could handle anything that the Underground threw at him!  
  
At least till his brother came home and could take over.  
  
Comic had been gone the whole day. Rus wasn't too worried. Swapverse was soft and sweet. Nothing dangerous like he had heard Fellverse being described as. He decided that he could give Comic until his bedtime, and then he would call him. See what the hold up was. For all he knew, Stretch and Comic were working on the mysterious machine in their basement.  
  
"Red! Other Sans! Supper is ready!" He called out, placing two plates of fresh, steaming spaghetti on the table.  
  
Immediately the TV was silenced and Red poked his head into the kitchen. He was looking slightly guilty. Perhaps he was upset that he couldn't set the table as thanks for getting a warm meal? In that case, Rus could forgive him! "Smells good. Thanks Rus." He said, walking with a slight limp to the table.  
  
How odd.... now that Rus thought of it, Red had been avoiding walking today as much as possible. "Red? Something wrong with your leg?" He asked, eating the first bite.  
  
"Eh. Got jumped on my way to the portal. Nothing new." Red said, starting to eat. "Nothing that ice and rest won't fix."  
  
The Fells were truly brave monsters. "I'm sorry that happened, Red. What do you think made them do that?"  
  
Red shrugged. "Could be a number of things. Thought I would be an easy target, my heat, wanted to try and attack me because of Boss, an attempted robbery.... list goes on. Fell is a twisted place. Any reason goes." He said, taking another bite of food and watching Rus carefully.  
  
Rus was sure now that he never wanted to visited Fellverse. So much that could go wrong and such violent monsters...  
  
"Wait... did you say heat?" Rus asked, looking at him.  
  
Red nodded, a slightly predatory look coming over his eyes. "I want to thank ya for cooking, Rus. The food looks great but... there's something else more delicious I'd like to eat right now."  
  
There was a quick movement and plates went flying, food toppling one way and another. Rus was on the ground, pined by Red... a very hot and sweaty Red. How didn't he notice the heat scent before? "RED GET OFF OF ME." He ordered, glaring at the other monster.  
  
There was only a dark chuckle, and the scent of heavy magic. Blood red tentacles sprouted from him. "Awe.... but we are just getting started, honey."  
  
The tentacles bound his arms and legs, keeping him spread as Red hovered hungrily over him. The tentacles were oddly wet, oozing with disguisting magic. Another coming straight for his face.  
  
"GET THAT THING AWAY FROM ME." Rus said, training in vein to move.  
  
Again that dark chuckle. Rus was beginning to hate it. Red leaned forward and licked his cheek. "You don't really mean that, do ya babes?" He asked, a smug purr in his voice.  
  
There was a delicate cough in the doorway. Both of them turned to see simultaneously. There was Comic, finally home. "Hate to say it but my brother isn't on the menu." He said. His judgement eye blazed to life as he stared at his other copy. "Now. You wanna have a bad time?"


	68. Lonely, Bonely - Sansby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fell Grillby's is hopping but there is one notable absence among the monsters.

After so many years of being in the bartending business, Grillby knew exactly how to keep his patrons happy. He had long since learned the fine art of multi-tasking - pouring and mixing a drink while keeping an weary eye on the deep fryer and the stove.  
  
He had gotten quite proficient at it too, able to minimise staff to increase his profits. He had his five dancers on for the evening (Miranda and Muffet were racking in the money tonight). Kenny was managing the back cleaning and food preparation) and then the one waitress who slowly made her way to the back customers.  
  
It was a good night. Busy. He could barely see a free seat in the house. The booths were taken, most of the stage seats were full, and almost all of the bar seats were occupied.  
  
Yet, there was a notable absence in the large crowd. Grillby couldn't help himself from constantly scanning the crowd, looking for him. He had even burned a burger when he had thought he had seen him.  
  
'Ok. This was ridiculous.' He thought to himself after an hour. Where was he?  
  
Finally, he grabbed his phone and sent out a quick test. "Where are you?"  
  
Grillby decided to ignore the fluttering in his soul when the phone went off a few minutes later. "Running late. Wrapping up at MTT's." Was the response.   
  
Carefully watching the patrons who were getting a little close to his dancers, he sent off another message. "At MTT's without me? You must be cheating on me with a wealthier gangster!" He smirked as the dots appeared almost immediately.  
  
"Me? Cheat on you? As if. And what about you? I bet they are swarming all over you on the counters without me." Was the response, along with a laughing emoji.  
  
Grillby eyed the rest of the monsters, snorting. "Yeah but they are so needy. They sant food or drink or they want attention."  
  
"Like whiny babies?" He asked  
  
"Exactly like whiny babies." He sent back.  
  
Grillby quickly turned back to his food, dishing up burgers and fries, and then the odd steak. When he turned back to his phone there was still no response.  
  
That bothered Grillby a little bit. He could be busy but... "It's lonely here without you." He sent quickly, not thinking twice about how that would make him look.  
  
There was a small pop, the dark jacketed Sans plopping into his normal bar stool, grinning at the purple flame monster. "Don't worry, hot stuff. I'm home now~" he winked, golden tooth glittering in the bartender's fire.  
  
Grillby snorted, tossing him a bottle of mustard. "About time that you showed up, lazy bones. How was the shift at MTT?"  
  
Sans rolled his eyes, taking a long drag. "You have, no idea how needy he is...." he said. "You think these guys are babies? MTT is the biggest toddler that you'd ever meet."


	69. "Cuddle" - SF!Papyrus x Artemis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artemis ended up in SF thanks to the portal that connects worlds. There, he meets Slim, a tall Papyrus with a Red personality.
> 
> Artemis is intrigued 
> 
> Trigger Warning: toys, BDSM, suggestive... slightly drunken behaviour?

 

Artemis looked around the hopping SF!NTT bar. It was busy and crowded, the scent of sweat and horny, hormonal monsters almost being too much for him to handle. Yet, despite never being there before, the monster felt like he was on familiar ground. The bar itself was similar to Fell!MTT's bar in many ways. He supposed that being a flipped version of FellVerse would ecplain that. The Satyr had traveled to many different AUs after all. All had their pattern of similarities and their differences.

But what it didn't explain, was the tall, smoking skeleton in front of him.

The skeleton wore a hoodie that was similar to Red's, but he had two gold fangs instead of one, and had the body of a Papyrus. Within the first few minutes of being introduced to him, he found that "Slim" loved puns and BBQ sauce, keeping in tradition with the rest of the Judge monsters. His words were weighed carefully, chosen with care, and the tongue was as sweet as honey.

Artemis was intrigued by the tall monster.... and that wasn't the tequila talking.

To the displeasure of the crowd, the robot announced last call. Amidst the chaos of monsters crowding for one last drink, Slim gave an exhale of smoke and bent to the Satyr's ear.

"i suppose this is a sign for us to bid good night as well." He said, his eyes sparkling with a hidden, slightly predatory message. "unless... do you have a ride home?"

Artemis shivered slightly. "I don't even have a place to stay. The portal hasn't reopened yet."

Slim grinned, crushing the cigarette butt out in a nearby ash tray. "it's your lucky night then. follow me. i know a shortcut."

* * * *

"Wow...." Artemis lowly whistled, looking around the bedroom. "This is... this is something else... something incredible."

There were more toys than the Fells could ever dream of here. Whips and dildos, gags and anal plugs, chains and ropes... Artemis was at home.

Slim chuckled again before crossing to the bed and laying down on it. "come and cuddle~" he said, winking at him.

A slight shiver and Artemis found himself obeying, walking to thr tall monster and laying down in his arms.

Only to be flipped over, the surprisingly heavy weight of the skeleton pushing down on him, holding hin deep into the sheets, and cuffing him to the headboard.

"what a good boy~" Slim said, teasingly stripping his own hoodie from his shoulders, exposing the ribs beneath the tank top. "don't worry. m'lord is fast asleep right now above us. he won't hear you scream~" he said, tongue licking at his fangs, making them glimmer in the low light. "now... how do you feel like having your cock trapped in a fleshlight, while I pound into your tight, little asshole?"


	70. Rainy Day - Red x Nikki OC (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a boring, rainy day in UnderFell. Nikki and Red have been left all alone....

It wasn’t often that it rained in UnderFell. But when it did, it fucking poured.

Red and Nikki sighed, both looking out the window. The rain and hail ran down in sheets, lightening and thunder crackling in the background. 

Normally Red would be at his sentry station, sleeping away and keeping an eye out for potential humans. But, as he had a single HP point, Edge decided it just wasn’t worth the risk of him dusting and had ordered him to stay home and keep an eye on Nikki.

There was nothing on TV, they were all played out of video games…

They were now resorting to watching their rain drop race each other on the window. They were bored.

Nikki’s tail twitched impatiently. Red was watching her tail with a slight fascination. He knew that the fur was soft and fluffy, yet in a blink of an eye, produce a blade and become something like a Urumi. Nikki was a demon, had the highest HP out of all the monsters he knew, with a sharp and witty tongue. She could take on and dust any monster or warrior with ease, be deadlier than the seventh child and yet…

He just couldn’t get enough of her.

“You’re doing the stsring thing again, Reddo.” She said now, waving her hand in his face, trying to wake him.

“If you’re bored, want to have sex?” He suddenly asked.

Nikki stared at him before her eyes sparkled. “Aw Redo,” she said, hand tracing his jawline. “Of course.”

That was all he needed. Pressing her down to the couch on her back, he kissed her deeply, his hand reaching down to gently stroke her smooth skin. Her ooze, fully welcoming and trusting of him, parted, exposing her pale skin, and her chest. 

His teeth kissed down her neck and shoulder, nibbling gently as his hands moved over her. He couldn’t get enough of her. Her warm, smooth skin, exposed to only him, her flushed cheeks and dazed eyes…

The mighty warrior reduced to a pleasure-fueled puddle by him alone.

Licking down her body, his fingers popped her bra open, allowing him to taste her flesh. One nipple he carefully sucked on, careful of his sharp teeth, his hand squeezing the other, playing with her nipple. She moaned, back arching to him, already panting. If anyone else saw how she could react, he’d be fighting off the other monsters in droves. 

She belonged to him, and him alone…

There was a cough behind them. Looking up, Nikki and Red saw Edge. The tall, jagged monster was dripping wet, fully drenched in rain. “I just washed that couch.” He said finally, turning to the kitchen without another word.


	71. Hope Never Dies - OC x FellSwap x SwapFell (SFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky is dead, and Red slaughtered by a jealous Frisk. Edge, angry and blaming the loss of his brother on Nikki, kicks her out of the house to wallow in his own self-pity. Lost and without her dearest friend, Nikki wanders out of the house, seeking to throw herself over the Waterfall and join her friend in the void or afterlife, where Bucky ended up.
> 
> Instead of dying, Nikki is sucked through a portal that leads to a different FellSwap: Darl/Mutt - judge and blind in both sockets yet can read souls, and Rasp - the Sans that seeks to bring peace to his universe. Unfortunately (or fortunately) when Nikki lands in FellSwap she is stricken with amnesia - only remembering who she is and the warth of her family. Yet the FellSwaps welcome her, eventurally Mutt and Nikki becoming mates. Pupy, breaking free of his own universe, finds Nikki again. Although she cannot remember him, her souls cries out for him. Eventurally the Grillby of this universe joins the happy family, and Mutt gives birth to Jackie.
> 
> But corruption is never far away from Nikki.... especially with the soul of light is gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Major character death! Be careful!
> 
> Posted this to my Tumblr ages ago but never posted here. Hopefully you enjoy.

The ground was slick, black like oil and reeking of rotting compost. The corruption, no longer just bound to random vegetation, was advancing on them and the other monsters as they watched. Trees were crumbling to dust and ash. The very ground giving way under them. The screams of the falling monsters would haunt them for the rest of their days.

Yet the corruption, never fulfilled, continued to advance and take more ground. Hunting, always hungry....

Nikki held tightly to Jackie, sheltering him in her jacket. The little babybones scared and whimpering, but he knew like his family, that there was no hope. There was no escape. Grilz, Pupy, Rasp and Mutt gathered around each other, holding Nikki tight as they waited.

"Love you." Nikki chocked out. This corruption was her fault. She could feel it linked to her soul, like it was a strangled echo. The others pinged back their love, coming close to her, seeking to comfort her. If they had more time they would have convinced her that it hadn't been her fault but...

They held each other, just waiting even as others ran, trying and failing to escape the rotting death.

"LOOK," exclaimed Rasp, gesturing behind him. A brilliant blue portal had opened behind them just as the corruption first began to take the ground from under their feet. Nikki felt another echo inside of her, a comforting distant memory with this colour. Perhaps something from when she and Pupy were together in the last life?

Perhaps like an eye colour?

There was no chance to ponder it anymore. They saw ground on the other side... uncorrupted ground, and they already determined it worthy of a chance.

They stepped into the portal, feeling the magic tingle around them, like fur against bone or skin... as soon as they crossed over the portal sealed shut around them, preventing the corruption from following them.

They were safe.

The air was fresh here. The trees tall and the banks of wildflowers endless. There was a sound of a mighty waterfall ahead of them, giving a serene peace to the landscape.

Pupy's breath hitched as he suddenly saw the blue outline of a beaver watching them, watching them from a bush of lilacs. Bucky.... before he could show Nikki the beaver faded away, like she had never been there.

"So now what?" Grilz asked, looking around him. Butterflies lazily fluttered past, birds singing to them. He could almost see a deer watching them from the trees.

"We... we start over." Nikki said, handing a flower to a cooing Jackie. The babybones gently grasped the flower, smiling at the daisy before smelling it. His nose wrinkled and he gave an adorable sneeze before giggling up at his mom.

"We aren't alone...." Mutt said suddenly, blind sockets twitching. "There's three other souls here. One... one is confusing to read, but the other two mean no harm..."

"Nikki? Pupy?" A voice asked, causing them to turn towards it. A skeleton splattered with ink and wearing what looked to be vials of colours was speaking to them. One of his eyes were stars, the other a normal eye light though it seemed to change colour. One of the other skeletons was black, red and yellow, seemingly glitching behind him, and the other was like a blob of ink, a vague form of a skeleton but like the ink wasn't quite dry.

Ink spoke again. "Hey guys. Long time no see! We weren't expecting to see you in Core Frisk's backyard... Is Bucky with you?"


	72. Chapter 72 - Reversal of Roles (SwapFellcest - NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Usually it is little Black who is Dom, bullying and coaxing the larger Slim into submission. But Black has lost a bet with his elder brother... and his power

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off of this picture:
> 
> http://babypizzawonderland.tumblr.com/post/174485669822/canadian-buckbeaver-babypizzawonderland

“PAPYRUS!”

“what’s the matter, m'lord? do you like it when your dog punishes you? i have to admit that it is a nice change…” Slim chuckled, letting the hot candle wax slowly drip onto Black’s withering ecto-flesh. Black softly whimpered and whined, but still not a whisper of their safe word. His cock, bound by the tight ring, leaked pre. He must be getting desperate for release.

“i have to say that you look absolutely gorgeous like this.. all tied up and bound… impaled by my cock.” Slim grinned. “orange and purple make such lovely contrasts after all~”

“PAPYRUS, PLEASE. LET ME COME.” Black begged him, large, shimmering eyes looking up at him. “It is beginning to hurt…”

Slim pretended to hum in thought as he returned the candle to the table beside them. “you did promise that today i could finish first today if i won our silly wager… perhaps i should teach you that your words and actions have consequences?” Slim grabbed Black’s thighs, still covered in the lovely purple ecto magic that only he could create, and began to pull the smaller skeleton up and down on his rod faster. He enjoyed the slick sounds of him repeatedly abusing his brother’s puckered entrance. Show his “lord” exactly what he could do to him.

“PAPYRUS! PAPYRUS!”


	73. Chapter 73 - SF!Papyrus x OC and Swap!Alphyne (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pupy is stalking Nikki, watching her as she travels through the forest. But he isn't alone in his watching.

Pupy watched from afar as the demon walked up the forest trail. He knew that she could sense him, her mask bobbed as she looked left and right, as if trying to catch a glimpse of him. But he wouldn’t give her such luxury. He stayed deep within the darkness, hiding with the tree’s shadows. Letting her walk deeper into the forest…. deeper into his trap.

But now… now the fun was to start. 

With a grin he began to move faster, letting himself get closer to her. Closing the gap between them. She could sense it too. Her irises were lined with red he could see. She was becoming agitated, her goo armour weaving and wavering in the wind.

Time to get this game under way.

He teleported then, ignoring her surprised shout. Wrapping his arms around her, pulling her tight to his body. He savored the feel of her in his arms for a secons. Then he teleported again, ignoring the drain on his magic.

With a small grunt he pressed her against the tree, hands seizing hers and holding them above her head, leg pressing between her legs. Anchoring her in place. She looked bewildered for a second before her face split into a smug, shit eating grin. “Hello handsome. Come here often?” She asked.

He growled at her, his eye faintly smoking. “You’re in trouble now,” he promised, gently squeezing her wrists.

“Little me? In trouble? But what did I do?” She almost sounded convincing but there was a special glimmer to her eyes…

“You smoked the last of my good cigarrettes! You knew that I was saving them!” There was no heat to his words. He had a heck of a stash put away for such a reason.

Nikki smirked at him. “I’m sorry Pupy…. I didn’t mean to leave your empty carton in your sweater~”

…. what a little shit.

Pupy growled again, pressing closer to her. One hand reaching out and gently squeezing one of her breasts, causing her to gasp. “I can still smell it on your breath… perhaps you’d like to share?” He asked. Before she could respond he was kissing her deeply, his tongue invading her mouth. She tasted perfect. There was still her unique taste slightly hidden under the nicotine.

He couldn’t get enough of her.

Releasing her breast and hands, he seized her thighs, pulling her legs up around his pelvis, wrapping her closer to him. Her hands, newly freed, clung to his shoulders.

Slowly, teasingly he began to grind against her, letting her feel what she did to his body. Just gentle circles at first, encouraging her body to react. His rod rolled against her, already feeling the slick heat from her own body.

They were interrupted by his ringtone. His cellphone, chirping from his jacket. He paused, a string of saliva still connecting the two of them, as he debated answering.

“Ignore it. If it’s important they’ll leave a message.” Nikki ordered, seizing one of his hands and pulling it under her sweater. “Now punish me… make me pay for touching your special stash, Pupy~” she whined, placing his hand on her breast.

He gave it a gentle squeeze, loving the noises it made. “I have to find a new way to punish you… you’re enjoying this to much.” He said with a tease, kissing her deeply again as his other hand found the button to her pants.

*

Swap Undyne sighed as the answering machine picked up. “Hi Pupy. It’s Undyne. Just a friendly reminder that I have cameras everywhere…. tell Nikki I say hi.” 

She hung up the phone, turning off the monitor. “These horny bastards are going to kill me, I swear…” she muttered. 

Yellow, scaled arms wrapped around her, Alphys snuggling into her shoulder with a smug purr. “You don’t have to act around me.” She said with a purr, kissing the scientist’s neck,ensuring that the kiss landed on her gills. “You can always be yourself~”

Undyne shivered softly. “What… what does that mean?”

Alphys chuckled coming around to Undyne’s front and kneeling in front of her. “It means that I can smell you.” She leaned forward, her long tongue escaping the confines of her mouth, and licked up her still clothed core. Musky and sweet….

“Alphys! The cameras!” Yet she didn’t protest the action….

“Good. Let them watch. About time that we have our own tape.” Alphys said, fingers slowly pulling down Undyne’s pants.


	74. Chapter 74 - Cooking Up Some Love (Grillby x OC - NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grillby finally has Nikki to himself for the evening. But yet, she insists on spending their time perfecting some new recipes that he would be trying out in the restaurant...
> 
> Which, he has to admit, is excellent foreplay~

Grillby watched carefully as Nikki carefully fried the meat.  She looked absolutely adorable when she was concentrating, her little tongue just poking between her teeth... Grillby wanted to kiss her. It wasn’t very often that he had her alone like this, without their other mates around them. And, although he had wanted to take advantage of the opportunity, she had wanted to try out this cooking lesson first. Not that he minded.  After her and the rest of the gang, cooking was his second love.

The noodles were slowly boiling with salt and oil, mushrooms frying with a little salt and pepper, and the onions and celery had been softened and put to the side.  Now the meat just needed to rest a little but before they could slice it, but they could work on the gravy and then mix everything together.... the fire monster smiled.  The stroganoff was something that he hadn’t considered adding to his bar menu before, he usually made up quick fry foods.  Burgers, fries, fish, hot dogs, etc.  Something that could be made and help keep drunk monsters content. But when Nikki had come up with an idea of expanding his bar to include an area for monsters who wanted to sit down and enjoy his food (and pay more for it) he knew that he couldn’t say no.

So that brought them here.  Trying out Bucky’s “easy” stroganoff recipe.  The recipe itself was simple enough, a pinch of this, a dash of that and then wait, but Grillby would be the first to admit that he himself was a little distracted.  And it was all thanks to the irresitable human beside him.

Nikki carefully stirred the sauce, adding the mushrooms, celery and onion to the beef juices and altered mushroom soup, before adding more salt, pepper and parsley. “Ready,” she said.

Jolting from his daydreams of bending her over the counter and taking her, Grillby quickly grabbed a plate, piled the noodles high on it (done just to perfection - not too hard and not too soft), and handed it to her.  With diligence, she carefully poured the now thicker sauce over the noodles, ensuring that there was an equal coverage over the noodles, and there was plenty of meat.  Finally, nodding to herself, she was content with her work. “There. How does it look?” she smiled at him, a blush on her cheeks, and an irresistible twinkle in her eye.

That’s when he knew that she had been toying with him this whole time. Cooking foreplay? Not bad...

“The food looks great but... there’s something much more delicious that I’d like to eat right now.” he told her, giving her a wink. As she looked him over, blush increasing, he seized her hips, placing her on the other counter.  One hand tore her pants from her legs, the other puling her underwear away from her nether lips. 

Pressing close to her core, his long, warm tongue, licked up her slit, already tasting her juices.  Listening to her breathless cries, he smirked to himself.  The poor girl’s games probably backfired on herself, working herself up into a frenzy.

Well that would make it just easier for him~

Her hands came to rest in his firey hair, murmuring in pleasure as his tongue continued to prod her, thoroughly tasting her.  “The food’s going to get cold...” she half-heartedly complained to him.

“It needs to cool anyways~” he said, “besides, appetizers always come first.” His tongue slid inside of her, thrusting deep and feeling her walls quake around him as she cried out. Oh, yes.  He would enjoy this immensely. 


	75. Chapter 75 - Hot Moments (Sansby - NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grillby is in heat. The good news is that has his favourite skeleton to assist him with it.

Heat season was very different for flame monsters than other monsters of the Underworld. Already considered "too hot to handle" by those not of the same kind, their heat cycle made them even more unbearable. If they were male, their cocks would be longer and girther, their sacs carrying more seed.

Grillby was no exception to the rule. When Sans found him alone at the bar, there was no mistaking the glow or rise in the bartender's pants.

Luckily Sans was more than willing to help him out. Help him relieve some of the tension and heat.

It wouldn't be their first time sleeping together. But it would be their first time doing something like this.

Sans crouched down in front of the flame monster, hands already drifting towards his button and zipper. Grillby was staring at the two sharpened fangs in Sans' mouth. It was all too easy to imagine the damage that those chompers could do. Sans caught his worried look. "Come on Grilz. You're not scared of my teeth are you? After all," he gave a smug wink as he pulled his cock free, "you already know that I have a big mouth~"

Before Grillby could respond to the joke, Sans had seized his flaming member. Bony fingers searched below, seeking the monster's balls, as the other hand slowly pumped his length. Grillby drew in a shuddering hiss. "Sans...." he managed out, one hand already stroking the skull.

The skeleton looked up at him, a blush on his cheekbones. "Hold on big guy. I'm just getting started." He said, fingers slowly traveling over Grillby's length. Slowly extending his blue tongue, he took a long lick, cleaning the little beads of pre that were already escaping. "And you taste divine."


	76. Chapter 76 - Piggyback Love (Edgeberry - SFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edge and Blueberry just had a long and amazing day.

"WOWIE EDGE! TODAY WAS AMAZING!"

Edge chuckled, hiking the smaller skeleton higher onto his back. "I take it that you had fun?" He teasingly said, looking back quickly at Blue.

Blue grinned sleepily at him. "OF COURSE I DID! I GOT TO SPEND TIME WITH YOU!" Blue snuggled into him. "WE WERE ABLE TO SET ALL THE PUZZLES AND TRAPS! EXPLORED THAT OTHER AREA, AND WE GOT TO SEE THE FLOWIES AND WAS ABLE TO HELP WITH ASRIEL'S COLLEGE FUND...." he yawned, nuzzling into Edge's neck. "THIS WAS THE BEST DAY..."

Smiling Edge continued on, walking towards the Swap's house. "Want to know how to make it even better?" He asked.

"HMMM...?"

"If you finally show me how you make those amazing tacos of yours."

There was no response. Edge, first worried that his teasing had gone too far, looked back over at his passenger, only to feel a large smile take over his face. Blue, throughly exhausted from the day, had fallen asleep on his back. "Heh. Love you, Blueberry."

"Love.... love you... too...."

Edge's soul swelled in love and joy at hearing those simple words.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comment! They always make a busy beaver feel good!
> 
> If you like what I do, buy me a coffee! Helps me keep going!
> 
> https://ko-fi.com/A476NAZ


End file.
